


College Rivals

by Rosse1113



Series: School Rivals [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: They have always been rivals from their childhood and they still are but will making them roommates change their entire relationship?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story and english is not my native language but we'll see how it goes!

**Childhood:**

Korra was playing in the playground happily digging sand in her little bucket. She loved when it was a nice and sunny day, she could hangout how long she wanted outside and eat ice cream when it was way too hot those were both win-win situations for her. She moved to Republic city when she was 4. She didn't make a lot of friends at first but after awhile she adjusted to the place made a ton of friends. Her first friend were the brothers Bolin and Mako.

They had approached her during lunch time asking her to sit with them and she shyly agreed. After that they kicked it off and became best friends. Korra in that time also developed a little crush on Mako. Her nickname for him was sharkbrows because his eyebrows looked like a shark to her it made perfect sense. Mako would feel a little bit hurt by that nickname but they teased eachother alot so it became a daily routine he had to deal with.

 

"Hey Mako" Korra said.

"yeah?" he replied.

"I like you more than as a friend." she said with a blush rising to her cheek.

"oh that's cool." Mako said while nervously rubbing his hair.

"so do you like me back?"

"I honestly like you alot Korra but i only see you as a friend and i met this new girl today and i think she's very cute."

"oh okay" Korra said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

The next day Korra saw mako talking to this green-eyed girl. She had a beautiful short dress on with matching boots and long wavy black hair that u could get lost in. Korra was instantly jealous of this girl. She was the perfection of being a girl. Korra was starting to walk away but Bolin called her to come stand to introduce the new girl. Korra wasn't in the mood but Bolin was her friend so she bared with it.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said exited.

"Hey" Korra said.

"So we wanted to introduce you to the new girl!"

"Hey my name is Asami" she said.

"Hey nice to meet you my name is Korra" she said trying to sound nice.

"She moved from Ba Sing Sei to Republic City." Make said nervously.

Korra was honestly feeling a tinge of anger because Mako chose Asami and not her. She knew she was too young to understand "love" but she knew she liked Mako. She almost lost it when Asami gave Mako a wink and tried to hold his hand. Make awkwardly blushed and suggested to show her around and she happily agreed. Korra and Bolin were left on their own after the two so on called "lovebirds" were off.

This was a start to their beginning rivalry.

**High School:**

Korra was tired of gym practice because Miss Beifong who she called the devil because she was always angry and in a horrible mood told the whole class they were going to run 20 laps around the school. Korra evolved over the years to a very muscled person. She had granted a six pack and awesome arms and legs which she showed off alot. Korra was also the captain of the soccer team and very popular around school. Her best friend Opal had called out to come over and korra grunted but she slowly walked over to her giggling friend.

"hey there u look like u fell off a chair" Opal giggled

"haha very funny Opal" Korra said

"In all seriousness how are you?"

"Im fine just alot on my mind i guess." Korra said while taking a sip of water.

"Is it because of Asami?" 

Korra immediately spit all the water out and coughed loudly. Opal pats on her back to help her friend.

"Jeezus" Korra said 

"Sorry i didn't know mentioning her name would get this reaction out of you"

Korra and Asami didn't get on good terms. When they were 4 Asami threw glitters all over Korra and from that moment their rivalry starter. They pulled nasty tricks on eachoter like trowing paper at eachother. Scare them alot especially when they didn't expect it and other stuff. The main reason it started is when Asami started dating Mako 3 years ago. She was furious and mad about it but she wanted to be a good friend so she supported them. About 2 months later Mako and Asami had an argument and they broke up.

Korra took that chance to comfort Mako and they kinda kissed. They started dating for a solid year until she found out that he had cheated on her. 3 Times to guess who it was! Bam it was Asami. And the worst thing was that she found them in her appartment on her bed. She than started to hate them both so much but realized having grudges is not going to fix anything so she talked it out with Mako and Asami. She and Mako were good friends again but not as close as they were before and she and Asami well they were "neutral" when they were with Mako but without him u could start a nasty cat fight.

"Its fine Opal u didn't know"

"i feel kinda bad about it still"

"it's alright i'm trying to get over everything that has happened but it still hard you know" Korra sobbed

"shhh it's okay" Opal said while comforting Korra

Asami and Mako are dating again for a solid 2 years now and they were inseparable. They went together everywhere, did homework together, spent every free time they had together and weirdly they shared their food together by that i mean literally feeding eachother. Korra found that very weird and odd but hey love does weird thing to ya. Asami was part of the engineer club in school and she was also very popular with everyone she never had any other grade than A+.

Korra has sometimes wondered how she did it but a pretty face won't tell all their secrets. Asami however wasn't very good at sports. She often failed to play soccer, basketball pretty much every ball sport. Which made it funny because Korra was exactly the opposite of Asami, she did great at sports but horrible at her main courses. And one time they fought because Asami dropped her water bottle on Korra and the teachers had to pull the apart. That's when people started calling them School Rivals.

**Present:**

Korra was packing up for college. She knew the big step she had just taken now. She chose of course Republic city high college because she would be with her friends and sadly Asami. But hey positive thoughts first. She had packed all her clothes, laptop, phone, charger, and all the other stuff she thought she'd needed. Naga her cute white enormous dog came to her room and tackled her.

"Woah naga down boi" Korra said laughing while petting Naga.

"Hey Korra dinner is ready." Senna said.

"Coming mom!" Korra shouted back.

Korra tugged of Naga and she found it very hard. Apart from her weight she was giving her the puppy eyes and they were believe me hard to ignore. Korra came down and went to the dining room where she was surprised to see aunt Kya and Grandma Katara.

"KYA, GRANDMA!" Korra screamed while running up to them and hugging them very hard.

"we missed you too sweetheart" Katara said while trying to regain her breath.

"Korra u have grown so big and gosh you're muscles are just making me jealous" Kya laughed.

"Well nobody can resist these guns" Korra said while she flexed.

"Mine are probaly better than yours Korra" Tonraq said while also pulling his sleeve down and flexing.

"Like father like daughter" Senna sighed but also laughing.

"Well let's get eating we shouldn't waste food and i saw u made my favorite seaweed noodles" Korra said while being exited like a 7 year old.

They all laughed and sat down for dinner. The food was of course amazing and she had a fun time talking to her aunt and grandma. The last time she saw them was 8 months ago when it was her dad's birthday. and her aunt and grandma were one of her favorite people. After that they played twister and it was so much fun especially when her dad fell down because he had cramp on his back and her mom yelled because he was getting old. If u compare her mom and dad to modern day parents they look way younger than they actually are which is a good thing for them.

The next day:

Korra woke up to the smell of breakfast and realized today she was leaving to college and get settled. She pulled up her blankets and wore her usual Blue t-shirt with a blue hoodie and a pair of blue shorts. her favorite color to everyone's suprise was blue. she brushed her teeth took a quick shower and ran down the stairs. her mother had prepared her Bacon and Eggs of course Korra sized because she could eat 10 chocolate chip pancakes and still would ask for more. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and her dad also who was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"How was sleep sweety" Senna asked.

"It was good but i'm worried about college a bit" she replied.

"Well that is normal" her dad said while sipping his coffee.

"Don't worry too much about it u will enjoy me and you're dad's college year were great and we're sure you're college years are going to be as great"

"Thanks mom!" Korra said sheepishly.

After her delightful breakfast she rode the bus to her college. The bus was full of people making phone calls and couples who looked like they were going to bite eachoter's nose off. She naturally plugged her ear plugs in her phone and listen to some music to tune everyone out. After 25 minutes of sitting in the bus her destination showed up and she sprinted out. The college was sort of fancy it had a nice grass lawn and the college looked very nice. She and Opal and her boyfriend Bolin were going to check out everything first than meet their assigned roommates.

She went to the entrance and stepped in to see a lot of college students navigating their schedule.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted.

"Hey Bro" Korra shouted back.

"we've been waiting for 5 minutes come on let's go explore" Opal said.

"Alright miss i worry too much" Korra mocked.

"Whatever" Opal said sarcastic.

They had been exploring the whole college and after they got their schedule. Korra was pleased she had 2 classes with Bolin and 3 with Opal. It wasn't going to be horrible she thought to herself while smiling. They checked out the cafeteria and got some food while they were there. Korra got 2 packs of doritos with 3 packs of cheez-its. And naturally Opal and Bolin just snickered because of the girl's appetite. They decided to go to their dorm to check out how big the place and who their roommates were going to be.

Korra saw her dorm and put the key in and walked in. The dorm looked very clean. The windows were cleaned and the interior was shiny. She also saw that her roommate had arrived before she did because she found her bag with all het makeup and her stuff was already in her room. She looked around her room and found interesting posters of science and cars. Korra thought "my roommate must be some sort of nerd" she giggled to herself. She suddenly hear her roommate getting out of the shower.

Korra had no time to react and before her she saw fricken Asami Sato. But in a towel. She didn't want to stare but she did her pale long legs and her wavy hair was all in her face. Korra mentally slapped herself because she was thinking t herself why is she here.

"Uhhm why are you here?" Korra said.

"Well why are you doing here?" She said defensively

"Well this is my dorm" 

"This is also mine"

Then Korra realized Asami Sato was her roommate for the whole 4 years of college

That's when she realized she was fucked

 

 


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both found out they live with eachoter. What chaos is going to go down now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks people for reading my story i very much appreciate it :D

"I can't believe it" Korra mumbled to herself

"Well i'm not living with you in any way so u better get ur ass out of here!" Asami said with a demanding voice

"I'm not going to get commanded by some grumpy engineer" Korra shot back.

"Well this "grumpy engineer" has an actual future than some sort of soccer player who can't seem to figure her life out"

"Ouch" Korra said to herself.

That comment had stung a little bit but she wasn't going to tell Asami that of course instead she texted Opal.

Korra: Hey Opal can i know ur dorm number i want to come over

Opal: Of course did something happen?

Korra: It's a long story 

Opal: Of course i live in dorm 127

 

**Meanwhile:**

Asami sighed to herself. She was a bit too hard on Korra for that comment. She didn't want to hurt Korra it just came out that way. Even if their "Rivals" she never meant to hurt her to that much. Nobody might know this but when they we're in middle school, she usually was fascinated by Korra's footwork. The way the girl passed the ball without thinking about the angle to a fellow soccer player. It was impressive to say at least. She always looked like her problems flushed away when she played soccer. Asami smiled at herself of the thought of seeing the other girl happy.

Suddenly her phone buzzed

Mako: Hey wanna meet up at that dumpling place down the street?

Asami: Sure i'm just done with my shower il be there in 15 minutes

Mako: Sounds good babe Love you

Asami: Love you too 

 

 **Back to Korra** :

Korra rushed to Opal's dorm and eagerly knocked on the door. She immediately opened the door and saw Korra almost losing a tear. She motioned for the girl to come inside and sit on her bed. Opal didn't ask anything for the next 5 minutes. Korra was sobbing a bit and she wanted her friend to let all her emotions out before she talked to her what's wrong. After a solid 10 minutes Korra stopped sobbing and took a deep breath.

 

"what happened?" Opal asked

"Asami is my roommate" Korra replied 

Opal held her hand in front of her mouth not only because she felt bad but also because she was surpressing a laugh because it isn't every day u get paired up with ur rival.

"Well what went down?" 

"Well we started arguing because none of us wanted to live with eachother than i kinda offended her and she brought up how i am lost with my life because i'm doing soccer"

"Wow that is fucked up, she shouldn't have said that" Opal said madly

"U worked ur ass off to become good at it and i saw all the tears and pain u had when u tried to pursue it!"

"Thanks Opal" Korra said with a blush

"That's what friends are for now come on we are going to watch a movie and binge on ice cream until u forget about that encounter!"

Korra smiled. She was glad to have opal as her friend.

 

"So i thought maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow if that is fine for you?" Mako asked.

"Sounds perfect what time do you wanna go?" Asami replied.

"How about 7 we can go to dinner to that Indian place down the street."

"Sounds good"

"Alright gotta go babe Bolin needs help with packing stuff out"

"It's fine just be safe"

"It's Bolin i'l be fine" 

"hmm" Asami smiled when she remembered something

 

**Flashback**

Mako previously has helped Bolin pack when he went to Ba Sing Sei to visit his girlfriend for the summer break. Mako was almost done when he saw something reddish tail kinda thing under his bed. He grabbed it a bit too hard and instantly the weird creature bit on his hand. He let out a low pitched grunt when Bolin came back in the room.

"Pabu there u are!" "I've been looking for u for like 3 hours" Bolin said while planting kisses on the cat's neck

"I swear animals don't like me" Mako said

"Well if u didn't cheat on Korra Pabu would of liked u better" Bolin said Snickering

"FUCK OFF BO"

Bolin ran off laughing while Mako was chasing him.

 

**Present**

Korra was sitting on the couch downing a cup of Ben&Jerry Banana Split. She and Opal decided to watch Black Panther. Because Korra hasn't seen the movie yet and Opal was talking about it for days how good the movie was. She thought about going to Tenzin to switch rooms up so she and Asami didn't have to bite their necks off. She called Tenzin's secretary and wife Pema for an appointment tomorrow. They had decided to have it at 5pm and Korra thought to herself "At least we both can leave eachother alone in this way"

 

**Next Morning**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH ASAMI FOREVER?!!!" Korra shouted

"I'm sorry Korra but all the dorms are full" Tenzin sighed

"I don't care give me a boy's dorm or whatever i don't wanna live with that witch" Korra snapped "Korra i'm sorry but i can't do that legally and either way u guys are going to see eachother this whole year so u can learn to tolerate her or be a nagging grandma all the time"

"ugggh fine but i'm not going  to promise i'll be nice to her" 

"That's the least i could ask for"

"I hope Ikki, Meelo or Jinora won't end up like you because i can't handle 4 Tenzin's"

"I take that as offensive"

"Ur not my mom": Korra said while walking out of the office

After that frustrating conversation with Mr. Bald Korra went to the gym. She always let off steam there especially a punching bag with Asami's picture would help a ton she thought to herself. She went to her dorm to gather her gym clothes and she was happy to see that she wasn't home and quickly got her stuff and left. The gym was only 3 minute walk. When Korra entered the gym she recognized the smell of sweaty man and deodorant presumably from the girls. Korra went on the treadmill for 30 minutes after her pre-workout she went to the punching bag and punched it like her life depended on it. After she went to do some cardio and weights. Gym always always calmed her down. After a solid workout she went to shower and then packed up to go to her dorm and to see her rival.

When Korra arrived she found Asami sitting in a chair with her back in her direction while she was making a phone call. Korra wondered who it was and got an answer as soon as Asami started to get frustrated.

 

"Look dad i can care for myself okay u don't have to worry i'm a full grown woman now"

"Yes i brought everything i needed to bring here"

"Yes i have settled down already just don't dad i'll be fine"

"Alright Love you dad bye" Asami hung up and started to spin around than she saw Korra.

"Hey Korra" Asami said with a mean girl voice

 

Korra ignored her and went straight to her room and blasted music. She didn't want to see Asami for the rest of the day but of course her stomach growled and she stood up and went to order some pizza. Of course family sized with an side of garlic bread and chicken wings. Korra went outside her room and saw Asami reading a book. The book probaly had to do with engineering but she wasn't sure and she sure in hell was not going to ask Asami. While Korra tried to ignore the tension in the room Asami rose from the couch and did her one oh wonderful hair flip. Korra couldn't lie to herself when she felt herself drool a little. 

"Listen Korra i don't want to be ur roommate and you don't want to be mine" Asami started

"well obviously" she replied

"But we gotta have to stop the shit that is going on right do you want to come home every day and argue with me and not being able to focus on our projects or studying?"

"No" korra said with a whisper

"Than it is settled we will set up rules and try not to kill eachother deal?" Asami reached her hand out to Korra

"Deal" Korra said while making a handshake 

 

She couldn't help but feel how soft Asami's hands were. She started to look up to see her mesmerizing green eyes and long wavy black hair. She couldn't stop staring and Asami couldn't stop staring at her either until

 

"Pizza delivery" The delivery guy shouted from outside their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well Pabu got some sort of revenge for Mako amirite :D. anyways thans guys for reading leave comment below if u want! (Also apperently i wrote 2 chapters in 1 day oh well)


	3. Rules And Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have made an agreement, the hardest part comes now the rules and maybe some games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! cuz i certainly did while writing it

Korra instantly snapped out of the situation she was in and went to her room to get her wallet. She opened the door paid the delivery guy and put the food down on the table. Asami just looked with her big eyes at the amount of food Korra had ordered. She knew the girl had an appetite as their friends had told her but seeing it for the first time is a bit impressive. Compared to her chicken salad from McDonald's this was nothing to the other girl.

"So ehh want to eat together?" Korra asked while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure we're gonna be living together so better to get used to eachother presence" she replied.

"Alright cool"

 

They went to eat together on their table in the living room. Both girls of avoided eye contact because they still felt some hatred towards eachoter but also because they felt a tinge awkward around eachother's presence. What Asami thought was very annoying is that Korra was a loud eater.

"Can u please chew with ur mouth closed." Asami asked.

In response to that Korra started eating louder and there were some specks of her chewed food on the table.

"Really right in front of my salad" Asami sighed .

"If u think i'm that annoying i'll just leave" Korra snapped.

 

After that Korra packed her food and went to continue her food in her room. After her delightful dinner and annoying Asami she went to pack stuff out. After an hour of torture, she got everything in her room done. Her clothes separated in the closet and she got her favorite items on her desk. And she also had her lucky charm which was a necklace made with a silver chain and a sapphire jewel. She always tried to wear it whenever she could but people would get suspicious and keep asking why she wears that. And she didn't want to deal with her losing it or it being stolen.

Suddenly Asami stepped in her room.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Ever heard of this thing called knocking" Korra replied a bit angry.

"Yes but i doubt u would do it if u wanted to go to my room now come outside we have to discuss some rules"

"alright give me a second" Korra growled.

 

Korra went outside and Asami stood there with her glasses. Korra would never say this to anyone but she did admit Asami looked kinda cute in them.

"Alright we have to set up some rules"

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because i don't want a roommate that comes back at 3am drunk and annoying the heck out of me"

"Fine what do you have in mind Miss Engineer"

"I do have a name you know"

"Wow good for you can we just get over the rules"

"Alright so i thought for first rule we should knock on eachother's door if we wanted something from eachother"

"Well u technically already broke the rule and it's not like i will ask something from you"

"We'll see about that and it was an emergency"

"hmpph"

"Next rule i wanted it to be we don't steal eachother food from the freezer or add something in because i want to actually enjoy my food than rather worrying to see if someone put poison in it"

"Sound reasonable"

"Third rule is that the other person will not bother the other person while they are focusing on something"

"Fine"

"And last rule should be that we don't prank eachother in our dorm room"

"I don't really agree with that one" Korra whispered to herself.

"Hope u agree with these terms so we don't kill eachother"

"Could be worse but sure"

"Alright please sign here so we can make it official"

 

Korra thought it was stupid but she wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with Asami so she signed and Asami looked satisfied with herself. After that Korra went to her room and started blasting some music. She didn't know how long or when she fell asleep but it was 7:30pm. She looked at her phone and saw the notifications from Opal.

Opal: Korra where are you we planned to meet eachother at 7:15pm.

Opal: I swear if ur purposely ignoring me i will tell Asami you're most embarassing secret.

Opal: Please text or call back whenever ur there.

 

Korra immediately replied back after slapping herself in her face first and went to dress in a blue jeans and a blue tank top. She of course also chose to wear her blue hoodie and was off to meet Opal at their usual night club. Korra got there in 10 minutes and she that saw Opal had been waiting for her. She ran towards her friend and gave her a hug after the constant complaining from her. They entered the club to see Bolin saving them seats and waving at them. They all sat down and drank some alcoholic drink except for Korra. Korra wanted to stay in good shape for soccer so she decided to not drink. After a few minutes Mako came in with Asami.

Korra was trying to hide a blush when she saw Asami in a red dress that ended on her knees. She had worn her usual makeup and some red heels to match Mako's height. They sat down and ordered a drink.

"Hey we should play truth or dare" Bolin suggested.

"Yeah that would be a lot of fun" Opal agreed.

"Sure" Korra said without thinking because she was giving Asami the death stare and Asami gladly returned it.

 

Korra still is a bit hurt because her ex and her rival hooked up behind her back. She knew she didn't have feelings for Mako anymore but Asami was the reason those feelings were gone and she was sure to never forgive her or ever being nice to her. And they both accepted that they would be rivals against eachother.

 

"U sure that's a good idea Bo?"

"Come on live a little bit bro! Ur as plain as that red scarf u always wear!"

"Hey that's is because it's important to me!"

"Whatever" Bolin snorted.

"Alright so who is going first" Asami asked breaking the tension between her and Korra.

"How about Korra?" Opal asked giggling.

"Urgh fine" she said

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do u still like Mako?"

The tension in this room instantly between her and Asami were thiccer as ever.

"Ehhm i don't think i have anymore i just see him as a friend"

"alright ur turn" Opal said.

"Opal Truth or Dare?"

"Dare i'm not a wuss"

"I dare u to call Kuvira and say she's a hoe" Korra said laughing.

"Oh no u just didn't"

Everyone in the room knew how kuvira was and safe to say u shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Fine" Opal said and grabbed her phone.

It dialed 3 times and Kuvira picked up her with her dictator voice.

"What do you want Opal?" Kuvira asked.

"Ur a hoe" Opal said and immediately hung up.

The whole table was laughing their ass off and Opal turned as red as a tomato.

After a few rounds it was Mako's turn.

"Mako Truth or Dare" Bolin asked

"Dare" Mako said confident.

"I dare u to kiss Korra"

The whole table just got silent. Asami looked at Bolin angry first and then returned her gaze to Korra with an if-you-do-that-i-will-make-ur-life-an-hell face. Mako instantly regretted choosing dare and he looked like he was gonna pee in his pants.

"Can i decline?" Korra asked.

"Nope suck it up but not too much" Bolin said snickering.

 

Korra tried to response back but instantly she saw Mako heading over to her. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her up for a kiss. While Bolin gave them a whistle and Opal was trying to not laugh so hard. Asami instantly left the night club.

"Asami wait!" Mako shouted before following her.

Korra knew shit was going to go down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp they are going to kill eachoter for sure now anyways hope u enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Drama Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of that went down, what will happen between the two rivals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god checking for spelling errors is more annoying than coming with ideas for this story and writing it.

Korra felt that everything was going to change between her and Asami. Right after Mako had followed Asami, Opal screamed at Bolin for making this mess and Bolin sadly took all the blame. Korra on the other hand felt horrible and confused. She of course lied about not liking Mako anymore. She still had feelings for him but when he kissed her. She felt nothing. No spark no firework even her stomach didn't have butterflies. And to top it off she shared an dorm with Asami. She was going to sleep with one eye open today. that was for sure. After the event, Bolin and Opal left and she went to her dorm. She had texted Mako during her walk home but he didn't reply.

When she entered her dorm she was suprised to see that nobody was home. She flicked on the lights and knocked on Asami's door to make sure she was home. When she heard no reply, she decided to sit down and watch some movies. She got comfortable by getting a blanket and of course some popcorn. She was just about to start the movie when Asami stepped inside of their room. Ir looked like she had been crying for awhile because of her makeup was ruined and her hair was all messy. She didn't even say any word to Korra she stamped to her room and closed her door with a hard bang. Korra felt sort of concerned so she stood up and knocked on Asami's door.

"Hey Asami are you okay?"Korra asked.

"What do you think Korra?!!"she said sarcastic.

"Jeez i'm just trying to be nice for once"

"Well if u maybe didn't kiss my boyfriend i would of been in a better mood"

"It was Bolin's idea and u saw how i wanted to decline also Mako kissed me first!"

"I know i'm... sorry..."

 

Korra couldn't believe her ears. The Asami Sato, who was her rival, insulted her and stole her ex was finally apologizing to her. Korra was thinking about what if she was dreaming. She quickly snapped out of that when Asami opened up the door and looked at her confusing.

 

"What are u thinking about?" Asami asked.

"It's just" Korra sighed

"well?" Asami replied

"We have always been eachother rival's, it started in kindergarten than middle school to high school and now college"

"yeah?"

"I just wonder what would of happened if we were actually friends" Korra said with a blush.

"To be honest that would shock everyone we knew" Asami laughed.

Korra thought to herself: "Even her laugh is beautiful what else isn't?"

"I have a compromise" Asami said clearly.

"What is it?" Korra asked curiously.

"How about we act like rivals in college too and compete with eachother for everything, the person with the best grades at the end of the year can ask a wish from the other person"

"Sounds great actually" Korra said shocked.

"Oh and by a wish it can be anything for example u ask me to break up with Mako so u can date him again"

Korra coughed loudly by what Asami said.

"So technically we can wish whatever we want from eachother"

"Yep" Asami smirked.

"But do we act like enemies or?"

"Well if u like to play dirty than i will too"

"Oh you are on Miss Engineer"

"So i think that's a deal?" 

"You bet it is!"

"Alright Soccer Addict may the best win and also u should get started studying now" Asami said.

 

After that Asami gracefully swayed her hips when she walked and threw Korra a wink. Korra let out a blush that she hoped Asami didn't see and walked to her room. She wanted to win this bet with Asami even if she said it was a compromise this felt like a challenge. Their classes started tomorrow and she knew this challenge wasn't going to be easy but she would get all the support from her friends and relatives. Korra smirked to herself. She could let Asami do anything for her if she won. While thinking of all the thing she could let Asami do , She realized Mako texted back.

Mako: Hey, yeah i'm fine, i followed Asami to a park and we talked. I think were on a break right now.

Korra: Oh i hope ur okay :c.

Mako: I'll be fine wanna meet up tomorrow for a coffee at Starbucks

Korra: Sounds good at 8am?

Mako: Perfect see ya than.

 

Korra just got an idea a sneaky one. Everyone knew Asami was hard to distract from a project the only thing u could do was annoy her to the max. And what annoyed her the most? Korra being around Mako and flirting. Bingo she found a weakness she thought to herself.

 

**Next Morning**

Korra woke up and noticed that it was 7:55am. "Oh crap!" she said to herself and rushed to get dressed. She decided to wear a blue shirt with a blue skirt for no specific reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ). Also a blue jacket and her running shoes. She quickly brushed her teeth grabbed her backpack and filled it with all her books she needed for today. She than ran out of the dorm to meet Mako at Starbucks. She was only 3 minutes late and Mako was already standing there with her order. A vanilla frappuccino with extra caramel and sugar. 

 

"Hey Mako, sorry i'm late i overslept": Korra said apologetic.

"Its fine Korra everyone knows u sleep like the sleeping beauty" Mako mocked.

"So i'm a sleeping beauty for you?" Korra teased.

"Ehhm yeah everyone is a sleeping beauty even Bolin in his NukTuk underwear" Mako blurted out and started getting red.

"You are such a dork" Korra smiled at him

"Heh thanks i guess" Mako blushed

"Alright let's go to class now don't wanna be late for my first day"

"Yeah you are right let's go!"

 

**At College**  


Korra and Mako had arrived and saw the mass of students that we're looking for their classrooms. She had biology from Mrs Beifong Suyin. Mako suggested to walk her to her classroom and she of course agreed. They gave eachother a hug and Mako walked off to his class. When Korra entered class she saw some weird people. This dude tried to stuff a pencil in his nose, A guy she knew named Wu tried to flirt with some girls and he was horribly failing at it, Kuvira aka the dictator was sitting on her desk and it looked like she was planning how to make herself the ruler of the school. She noticed she didn't have the first period with one of her friends so she sat in the back row waiting for class to begin.

Mrs. Beifong walked in and greeted her class in a cheerful way. Funny thing was half of Opal's family worked in this school. Her aunt Lin was their PE teacher this year. And Korra wasn't looking forward to that. Her mom was the biology teacher, Her dad Bataar Sr worked as the janitor. Korra heard he accepted the job to spy on his kids mainly Kuvira. She thought it was kinda sweet to worry about your children but some things went too far. Meanwhile in class Suyin taught about the different animals in their natural habitat and other stuff Korra tried to listen to without falling asleep.

 

After that painful class, she had Math with Opal and she was looking forward to it. She arrived 5 minutes early and she saw Opal from her desk. She walked towards the girl and gave her a big hug. Korra was suprised to find that Tenzin's wife Pema gave math class. Opal was more of a nerd so she was exited to learn. Korra was exactly the opposite but she had to win the bet. So after an hour of this math she didn't understand, she got out of it with an headache. the third and 4th period were Spanish and social studies by her uncle Unalaq and social studies by Zhu Li. 

 

Lunch quickly arrived and Korra rushed over. She grabbed some bread, chicken, veggies and an apple. She went over to the table her friends had occupied. Jinora sat next to her boyfriend Kai of course, next to her was Opal and Bolin. she pretty much always assumed that those spots were the "lovebirds" spot. She sat next to Mako and was suprised to see Asami not here. Not that she cared or anything. 

"Hey Mako isn't Asami supposed to be her" Korra asked

"Well she decided to have lunch with her dad because he was in town" Mako replied

"oh that's cool"

"Yeah i guess so, It's nice to have some space from ur relationship i do admit"

"It is" Korra said

"But make sure ur not gonna be an old wrinkly man when u take too much space" Bolin teased

"Whatever Bo focus on ur food" Mako said defensively

Their Whole table giggled and continued eating their food and talking about today's classes. Korra had alot of fun now that Asami wasn't here. It felt really rude thinking that but after what they had done to eachother this is the least worst thing she thought about Asami. After a lot more periods she went to her dorm. She tried to find her key and noticed she forgot it at home. "Dammit" she muttered to herself. Out of nowhere Asami showed up with a bag of groceries.

"Forgot ur key Ms Soccer Addict?" She chuckled

"Yes you are so smart Ms Engineer now please let me out of my suffering and let us both in"

"As you wish"

Asami tried to find her key but than noticed she also forgot hers.

"Well we might have a problem" Asami said

"What is it?"

"I forgot my keys as well"

"And here u were making fun of me for it"

"No time to argue about that we need to get a way to get in"

"Yeah that's very smart of you" Korra teased.

"Alright so i was thinking maybe i could call my dad or go to Tenzin for an extra key or..."

 

While Asami was rambling forth of what she could do, Korra kicked in their door with ease. Asami was shocked at that sight. Korra just easily knocked down their door open and she knew she was going to have to fix that.

"Done' Korra said proudly.

"Alright that was interesting" Asami replied.

"Welp if u got good muscles u can do anything with ease" Korra flexed.

"Alright so with those muscles u can pick up the door and hold it until i fix our doorway"

"Oh i forgot about that"

"Well we're not going to have thieves break in that easily"

"Right let's get it over with" Korra groaned.

 

They spent 30 minutes trying to fix their door. After every 2 minute complaint of Korra, Asami managed to fix their doorway back in place. After that Korra went to the freezer to get some chocolate ice cream and Asami went to get an popsicle. The 2 girls barely spoke or looked at eachother. Korra got mad when Asami spilled something over her jacket and went full on super saiyan mode explaining why that was her favorite jacket. After 10 minutes of arguing, they both had no breath to share anymore and just went to order dinner.

So Korra ordered some Chinese and Asami just stuck with Pasta. When their food arrived Korra and Asami sat down for dinner and chomped down on it. After their delightful dinner they cleaned up their dorm a bit. Asami took the Kitchen and living room and Korra took their rooms. It was mostly so they don't have to speak to eachother and face eye to eye. Korra had cleaned the floors recent so they were slippery as hell.

"Hey Korra i was wondering if..." Asami said before slipping

Korra noticed and immediately tried to hold Asami to her but she underestimated the girl weight and they both fell on the floor. When they realized what was going on, Asami was on top of Korra, their bodies very close to eachoter. Asami took the time to scan Korra. She had the perfect biceps and her legs were very muscular too. Her abs was her weak point was. She had seen Mako's body before but he is nowhere near Korra's level.

 

Korra saw that Asami was staring at her, her green eyes pierced through her blue ones like it was what they meant do, Asami was also working out, her chest area was tough along with her legs and arms. She didn't have showing muscles like herself but it was still a pleasing sight. She saw Asami licking her ruby lips and she felt a tingle in her abdomen. They were slowly leaning closer and closer. Both their hearts were racing with anticipation. They were merely an inch away until.

"Hey Asami where are you?" Mako asked from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease :D, See you in the next chapter!


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako walked in uninvited, what are Asami and Korra going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Asami immediately got off Korra and straightened her hair a bit. Afterward she left her room and Korra was laying there like an idiot. She got up and exited Asami's room. She saw Asami talking to Mako about something. She sneaked in to her room in silence and thought about what just happened. She and Asami were barely kissed. "Did that just happen why didn't i stop it?!" she questioned to herself. "Do i like her? no of course u don't Korra she is you're rival ur supposed to hate eachother". "but why do i feel like i wish it did happen ughhhhh". 

Korra never questioned her sexuality. She thought guys were cute and never questioned girls but Asami was a whole different story. She remembered sometimes staring at her in anger when they were younger. But she also secretly admired the little engineer. Her appearance was always perfect and every other guy was literally drooling over Asami. And now that they are adults Asami had just evolved from a small cute child to a beautiful stunning woman. Not that Korra was going to tell her that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some screaming coming outside of her room. She decided to stalk on their conversation a bit by opening her door slightly so it wasn't detectable for Mako or Asami.

"Asami i said i was sorry!" 

"That's what they all say Mako, if u really felt bad about it why did u do it?"

"Because it was a god damn dare Asami!" Mako shouted.

"U know u were not forced to maybe u liked Korra still and that's why u did it!" she snapped.

"How many fucking times do i have to tell you I FEEL NOTHING FOR KORRA ANYMORE."

By that statement she felt her heart sink. She and Mako were best friends and at on point lovers but she always made sure to see him as a friend. But this just hurted like her heart broke in 2 pieces. So she stopped listening and fell on her bed and cried on her pillow. She never thought she would cry about a guy but there she was now. She didn't notice how long she was crying because at one point she fell asleep and had a confusing dream.

She was in a forest alone surrounded by nothing. Than she saw a bunch of thieves chasing her and she ran. Than she was at a forest and she was all her friends picnicking. She tried to shout but nothing came out. Than she found herself at her college. She saw the faces of Unalaq, Tenzin and others telling her to do her best at school than soccer because they said soccer was a lost cause. Korra tried to tell them off but suddenly they disappeared and in front of her was now Asami. Holding her hand they came closer and closer until her alarm rang and put her out of her dream.

"You serious now uggh" she complained.

"I should probably make some breakfast"

 

She went to the kitchen she made some blueberry pancakes with bacon. She also made some for Asami because the girl went through alot and Korra felt she should act nicer towards the girl. She put Asami's breakfast on a plate and went over her room. She went over to knock on her door as they promised and when she heard nothing, she decided to go in.

"Hey Asami i got u some" Than suddenly she dropped her plate. What she saw she was probably never going to get off her mind. She saw Asami and Mako naked cuddling eachother. They surprisingly didn't wake up at the sound of the plate following. Korra ran off and closed the door. She grabbed her food and went to her room. She was so angry and so sad at the same time. "They both were mad at eachother and now look at them harmless in love again" she thought to herself. She sat there for 5 minutes and noticed sitting there was not going to fix anything. So she stood up grabbed her cold food and went outside her room.

By that time Asami had woke up and was now cleaning the food and plate that was in her floor. Korra stayed quiet and went to sit on their couch and finished her food. When she went to put her food in the sink, Mako exited Asami's room with nothing else than a towel. Korra would usually blush at that sight but she felt nothing but anger at that moment. So she just started cleaning the dishes. Mako and Asami than finally noticed her and tried to make a conversation with her.

"Oh hey Korra didn't see you there" Asami said shyly.

"Wouldn't be surprised were you too distracted by something?" Korra replied.

"Ehhm hey Korra we thought u would wake up later" Mako said.

"Well i woke up early and it seems u guys day went great or should i say night" Korra snapped back

Both of them looked at eachother with a busted look and tried to apologize.

"Sorry if we made too much noise when we fought, we just were so angry" Asami said.

"And u took that anger aggressively to bed huh" Korra mocked

"Look Korra i'm sorry if" Mako tried to say but than Korra took over

"Mako u should grow a brain because u seriously don't have any if u think i wasn't hurt by what ur said" "I will always feel a bit more for you and that will stay but seriously sleeping with Asami after ur guys so called "break" really makes it seems u don't care about my feeling and how i felt these past years." "I got devastated when u chose for Asami and not me, Than u broke up with her and i thought i had some hope and it turned out i did." Korra breathed before continuing. 

"Now look are where we are now u both cheated behind my back and now look at where u guys are standing!" she said very mad. 

"Korra u can't expect me to give you Mako back because u like him, i worked hard, now i wished u would be more supportive and accepting for me and Mako" Asami snapped back.

"Don't think i will ever be supportive of ur guys relationship because you two disgust me" 

"Look Korra, i know i hurt you but please try to forgive us and leave every problem we had behind" Mako begged

"I can forget what has happened in the past but the scars will always stay fresh on my skin Mako" Korra said

 

After that she grabbed her stuff and went to the gym. Luckily they cancelled classes for today because the science teacher Mr Varrick accidently made a stink bomb explode and the whole staff is trying to clean up the mess he made. She immediately got dressed quickly and went to the punching bag. She punched at it like her life depended on it. "Stupid Mako and Asami just ger married already" She muttered to herself. After what seems an hour she stopped punching and decided to her usual routine.

 

After 3 hours she spended at the gym she went to shower and got dressed back to her usual outfit. She texted Opal if she was free and she was. They decided to meet at a ice cream parlor because at after everything Korra could use some of that comfort food. She arrived 5 minutes early and went to order herself a strawberry ice cream with chocolate. She sat down at the table waiting for Opal. Opal eventually came and ordered herself some Rocky Road ice cream and sat down next to Korra. And Korra explained what had happened.

 

"Wow Mako and Asami were such a bitch to you" Opal said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah but i don't know how long i can stay mad at them" Korra said with a sigh

"What do you mean i would be mad if Bolin did that me."

"It's complicated but i feel like i'm the cause of their relationship going sour"

"Korra they both had alot of arguments before u came in the picture trust me" Opal said.

"Like what is not my fault"

"Well i wasn't supposed to tell you but Asami comes to me alot whenever her and Mako have a fight"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah they tend to be mad first than they have their make-up sex, so that's how it always goes" Opal sighed

"Wow they can't keep their pants on" Korra joked.

"Oh my god Korra" Opal laughed while punching Korra lightly.

"Opal can i tell you something?"

"Of course Korra that's what best friends are for" Opal said softly

"Well me and Asami have this bet going on"

"About what who can stand eachother out the most" Opal joked.

"No the bet is who ever get the best grade at the end of the year gets 1 wish from the other person and it can be anything that the person wants"

Opal choked a bit on her ice cream and Korra pat her back.

"Wait u did WHAT?" Opal almost screamed.

"Yeah i thought it would be fun" Korra said quietly

"For all i know if u lose u could be her slave for eternity" Opal shouted

Suddenly being Korra thought about being Asami's slave and what Asami would let korra do with her especially how she could satisfy her with... . Than Korra snapped back. "Dammit Korra u shouldn't be thinking about that" She shouted to herself.

"Korra u need to study every day to beat Asami at it u know she has never had a grade below A from middle school to now"

Korra than mentally slapped herself. How could she forget? Asami was a straight A student. She never failed any classes. Even in PE her grade has never gone below an A. Korra knew she was screwed now.

"I am so stupid Opal" Korra said

"Yes you truly are an idiot" she sighed

"Please don't tell anyone else especially Bolin about this i don't wanna be shouted at or laughed."

"I won't but Korra u just got urself in a huge mess"

"Yeah i did" and after their conversation they finished their ice cream and said their goodbyes and left

 

Korra decided to take a walk to the park. And it of course relaxed her especially when she went to the little water pond. It was clear and beautiful. She had chosen blue for her favorite color because of water. What it means for her is that life flows just like the water. Even if it has their stops by obstacles, it always manages to go past it and get stronger from it. And that described her life. Even after all that shit that happened she always got out of it and she became stronger.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

She turned around to see Asami looking over to her.

"Ehhm sure want to sit down first?" Korra asked.

"Sound perfect" She responded.

So they sat down and it went silent for a bit, Korra felt awkward until Asami broke the ice.

"So why do you come here?" She asked.

"Am i not allowed too Ms. Engineer?" Korra responded.

"No Ms. Soccer addict" she laughed a bit.

"Well i come her because it calms down after everything" Korra quietly sighed.

"About that i'm sorry for snapping at you i should have taken you feelings in consideration"

"It's not ur fault i was a dick to you too"

"We both make mistakes but we learn from them like now" Asami smiled at Korra.

"Yeah that is true" Korra returned the smile.

"How about whenever something is bothering us we just talk it out then bottling it up" Asami suggested.

"Yeah sounds good" Korra replied.

 

After that they talked a bit about their lives and found surprisingly that Asami was a huge dork like her. She had a lot of funny stories and Korra found that great about her. Korra had misjudged her for being boring but hearing the girl out she sounded like a lot of fun. Korra also told her awkward and dorky stories and Asami laughed at them. It felt nice to not be fighting with her and actually have a regular conversation with her as a friend.

"Hey Asami" Korra asked.

"hmm" Asami looked up at the girl.

"Want to be friends?"

"That will sound nice but of course i have to keep you as my rival too because of our compromise" she smiled evil.

"You know what they say keep you friends close but you're enemies closer"

"And that's exactly why i'm agreeing with you to be my friend"

"Touché"

 

After that Asami put her head on Korra's strong shoulders and stared off. Korra blushed a little and started to admire Asami feature. they sat there until sunset came. Asami held Korra's hand and Korra intertwined their fingers.

"What is happening between us" Korra and Asami asked themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed it took me 2 hours to write because i was coming up with ideas but i think it turned out great hope u enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the declaration of friendship, what competitions will they face with eachoter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

**The Next Morning**

Korra was still sleeping until her phone alarm buzzed for at least the 50th time. "Uggh why do you do this to me phone" she muttered to herself. "SHIT" she said when it noticed it was 8:20. She had class in 10 minutes. She hurried herself and woke up. Quickly got changed and brushed her teeth. She decided to skip shower for today and just hurry to her first period. She had Unalaq, so if she was late she would be doomed. Korra made it to class 5 minutes late. She mentally prepared herself before entering class.

Everyone person in the class was looking at her. That made her very nervous and it only got worse when she saw Asami was in her class. The girl was giving her an amused smile along with a wink that made Korra blush. She snapped out of it when Unalas starting talking. "So Miss Korra had an nice morning" he said. Korra always hated that Unalaq was her teacher. He always knew her weaknesses and tried to embarrass her whenever he got the chance.

"I'm sorry for being late sir" Korra apologized.

"Whatever don't try to be late next time, now go sit next to Asami" he responded.

As if they could get any better her uncle assigned her to sit with her rival. Best day ever.

"Hey Miss late to class" Asami greeted.

"Very funny Miss Engineer" Korra shot back.

"Miss Korra are u gonna sit down or stand there like an idiot?" Unalaq asked.

"Sorry sir" Korra responded and then she sat down.

 

Over the next hour Unalaq tried to explain how emotions work and how the brain functions. Korra took notes and tried to pay attention but Unalaq monotone voice was not making it easy for her. In comparison to Asami she was clearly awake and followed everything perfectly, she took notes with every detail on it and Korra knew she had to step it up. If Asami did it like this for every other class she didn't stand a chance winning the bet. So she tried hard to follow the class.

After the bell rang everyone rushed out. Asami left earlier than Korra did. When Korra wanted to leave she saw her uncle calling her to speak with him. So she agreed and packed all her stuff in before making it over to his desk. He sat there looking at her with a charming glint in his eyes and also a stare that could kill her. Her uncle was one of the mostt feared teacher in this school so nobody every disagreed with him. And there was a good reason for that.

"So Korra i wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yes sir?" She replied.

"We all known we have told you this before but we wanted to make sure that u will focus on ur studies for your subjects because soccer isn't going to help you're future for long"

"Yes i know sir i have already promised principal Tenzin that i will also focus on my studies and not constantly on my sports major"

"That what i like to hear now get out of my class unless u want to be late again" Unalaq said while giving her smirk.

"Yes sir" Korra said while giving her uncle an annoyed look

 

Of course he had tried to make her late for the next period. She was lucky to have geography with Mr. Bumi. He was a chill teacher who loved to tell the class about his adventures he had made while traveling around the world and of course everyone loved it. Korra was just about 2 minutes late when she arrived at the class. She mentally prepared for herself before entering. When she entered she saw that every student was staring at her again. Mr. Bumi just gave her a pleased look.

"Sorry i'm late sir i got hold up a bit" Korra apologized for the second time.

"It's all good kid now sit down while i continue my story about swimming with sharks" he said.

"Yes sir!" 

Korra sat down and got her notebook and pen ready to write down some stuff she probably had to learn for a test that was gonna come in a week or 2. Her teacher told the whole class about how he made friends with a hammerhead shark. He said the shark was very friendly towards him and they became BFF's. He said they took selfies together and he even patted it on the head. It seems unbelievable but the whole class enjoyed the story and so did she. Her teacher was so excited about telling the story.

After that class she went to her next period which was plain up boring. It was also the same for the next period but than her favorite period came. Lunch. So she went over to the cafeteria and got an tray with a chicken sandwich with an side salad and 2 packs of doritos. She went to the table where the group mostly hang out. She sat next to Jinora and greeted the whole group. They have been talking about their day and classes and Korra also told her encounter with her uncle and Bumi's wonderful story.

Suddenly Mako and Asami arrived at the table, arms hooked of course. They sat next to Opal and Bolin so she had to straight up face Asami. "great" she thought. 

"Hey guys" Mako said.

"Hey bro" Bolin said.

"Hey Mako are you and Asami back together again?" Jinora asked while sipping her orange juice.

The tension instantly got thiccer especially between Asami and Korra.

"Uhmm yeah we did" Mako replied shyly.

"Oh that's cool" Jinora replied.

"So Jinora where is Kai today i haven't seen him at all" Opal asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah he is very sick, he got the flu he won't be attending class today."

"Oh that's sad can you tell Kai that he hopes he gets better from me?" 

"Of course he would be pleased to hear that" Jinora smiled.

"Count me in too" Korra responded.

"Same" Bolin said

"That poor guy' He also said.

"So Korra how is you're dating life now?" Asami asked with a smug face.

Korra almost choked on her sandwich.

"Ehmm i haven't been interested at all in someone" Korra responded.

"Well i know a few people that would of want to date you"

"Oh yeah who then?"

"The trash can looks like it would be you're perfect match."

"Oh no she didn't" Korra thought to herself.

"Well as much as i would appreciate ur honest opinion i would have to decline" Korra responded

"Oh sad" she said with a smirk.

"So guys are you up for movie night friday?" Bolin said changing the subject.

"Yeah it's gonna be great watching the new Spiderman movie!" Opal said.

"I swear to god we only watch superhero movies because of Opal" Mako said.

"At least she has more taste in stuff than you" Korra shot back

"Hey! I'm creative too you know like with my clothing"

"Like that red scarf u've been wearing for the whole time i have known you yeah very creative Mako i swear you even go in shower with that thing" Korra laughed

 

The whole table burst out in laughter. They had some good conversations and Asami and Korra stopped being competitive with eachother for a little. When they all finished their food they brought back their tray and went outside to talk a bit more. After a while the bell rang and it was time for the next period. Korra was lucky to have PE next. She hurried to the dressing room and got changed in a record time and went to the gym room. If there was one thing coach Lin hated it was people being late. Korra got there 10 minutes early and saw to her amusement that Asami was in her gym class too.

"This is going to be fun" she said to herself.

"Alright class today we are going to keep it easy." "First you guys are going to run 5 laps around the campus and then we are going to discuss the next exercise so go go now!" Coach lin shouted.

"Of course for a "light" workout would be 5 laps around the campus" Korra thought to herself. She didn't disobey coach Lin so she started running around the campus. Most of the other people were getting tired and they were at half of the first lap. But Korra's stamina was incredible she still got alot of energy and finished the second lap with ease. At one point she saw Asami and tried to catch up with her. After a few more passes she was right next to Asami.

"So how's ur run going?" Korra asked.

"It's going great i never felt better" Asami said sarcastically.

"That's great for you i only have 2 more laps to go and i shouldn't let a slow turtle hold me behind so bye" Korra said before running ahead of her.

 

Korra thought it was a good revenge after the trash can roast she got from her earlier. Korra finished her 5 laps with ease and went over to coach Lin. She was complaining how all the others were slow and that they should hurry their ass up. After 10 more minutes everyone finished all their laps and were now either panting and sweating or laying on the ground dead. Coach Lin whistled in her bell to make everyone pay attention and to stand up.

"Alright everyone today were doing soccer"

"Yes" Korra said to herself.

"We are gonna to divide 2 teams and then play a match against eachother"

"So the team captains are gonna be Asami and Korra so both choose you're teams."

 

After a quick decision of choosing team members and how this situation was almost perfect to crush Asami. She might be the best in grades in term of subject but her level of working out was never close to Korra's. After Lin explained some of the same rules everyone knew she grabbed a coin to decide who would get the ball. 

"Alright Head or Tails?" Lin asked

"I choose head" Asami said

"I guess i get tails" Korra replied

Lin flipped the coin and it landed on head. "Alright Asami gets the ball" Lin said. Asami seemingly pleased with herself and the look on Korra's face took the ball and put it on her side of the field. The teams were discussing strategies and Korra was doing the same. Basically they had to avoid opening an entrance so the other team could score and to make sure to get the ball at every opportunity when it shows up. The team agreed and went to their assigned spots Korra gave them.

"START" Lin shouted

The other team started passing the ball very calmly before they approached the other team. Korra tried to make sure Asami wouldn't get the ball. Lucky for her one of her teammates accidentally shot the ball to one of her players and they were running over to their enemies field. Someone had shot the ball a bit too high and it was going to miss the goal until Korra ran over and gave the ball a shot with her head and the goalie underestimated than someone would go for the ball and couldn't stop the ball. The other team made a goal and they all came to Korra to say how awesome it was.

The cheering ended shortly when coach Lin was complaining so they continued their game. After 50 minutes of playing soccer without a break the score was 4-2. Korra's team was in the lead and they had 20 minutes left until the game ended. So they team gave it all their best shot and apparently so did the other team because after 18 minutes it was tied 4-4. They had 2 minutes left to score. Korra gave it everything they got.

She saw the ball was in one of her players area and she passed it through the player next to her. They continued walking forward until they met defenders. One of the players made a tricky shot to the person far left in the corner and surprisingly they caught that shot. The person was running over to the goal and Korra was too. The player got tackled by another person and one of Asami's member got the ball. Thy were passing to Asami until Korra made a yolo decision and slided trough the grass. She had reached Asami and shot the ball right through her legs in to the goal.

The other team cheered so loud for her And she fell on the field but it was all worth it she had beaten Asami at something. She was so proud of herself to be better at something than Asami. So it was a surprise when Asami hold her hand out for the girl to get her up. Korra thankfully took her hand she rubbed on her back to get all the grass and dirt pieces out of her shirt and hair. She looked at Asami with an amused grin.

"Good job Miss Soccer Addict" she said.

"Thank Miss Engineer" She responded.

"I'll be looking forward to see more of your moves again on the field" she said.

Asami left after giving Korra a wink and an amused smile. She of course gracefully swayed her hips that made Korra drool a bit.

"The competition is on Asami Sato" She said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was writing this chapter and accidentily clicked on the button of my mouse that goes to previous page and lost a chunk of what i was writing and i didn't get motivated to write further but hey i did it after crying xD. So hope u enjoyed this chapter just saying i'm not a soccer fan so i have no idea of anything i wrote was right lol.


	7. Cooking lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice time, Korra sees Asami struggling with cooking, what is going to go down now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After defeating Asami at soccer, Korra went to the changing room changing and showering a bit. The rest of the day went by super quick. It was probably because she was still dreaming of that moment she beated Asami at something. When the bell rang she went to text Opal to meet up at the Starbucks to discuss what had happened today. Korra was surprised to see Opal had been waiting for her. Opal usually hangs out with Bolin alot so she would always arrive a bit later. After ordering her usual she went to her friend and sat down.

"Hey Opal" Korra said exited.

"Well someone is a good mood today" she said

"Well want me to tell you what happened?"

"Girl that's why i'm here, spill the beans"

So Korra told her about the soccer match and what had happened afterwards.

"Wow that's great Korra you know i always believed in you"

"Thanks Opal" Korra said with a blush.

"Anyways u should also focus on your studies you know" 

"Yeah i know i'm already hardcore taking notes in class and trying to understand anything" Korra sighed.

"Korra just know i'm always here for you as your best friends and mentor" 

"Yeah thanks Opal ur the best!"

"Tell me something i don't know" she said with a sarcastic voice

"Anyways are you ready for movie night tomorrow" Korra said changing topic's.

"You bet i am Bolin already got everyone their tickets and we got the snacks ready to sneak in" Opal said with a smirk.

"One day we are gonna be caught and i will blame it all on you" Korra said laughing.

"Yeah yeah i know"

"I just hope Asami and Mako don't start kissing constantly like last time when u guys forced me to sit next to them, i swear i didn't get any sleep because of it"

"Oh, Asami didn't tell you?"

"Wait tell me what?"

"Mako got the flu, it was probably from Kai, Mako went to visit him and brought him some chicken soup"

"To be honest i think that's funny but that might come off as rude" 

"It's fine when Bolin heard it he couldn't stop laughing" Opal said with an amused tone.

"So what are the seating arrangements for tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"Oh yeah about that" Opal said nervously.

"What?"

"You are sitting next to Asami" Opal said in a mutter.

"WAIT YOU DID WHAT" Korra shouted.

All the people at the Starbucks stared at her and she apologized and toned down her voice.

"I'm sorry we got the tickets and Jinora wanted to sit next to us and we had to place you next to her!" Opal muttered out fast.

"It's alright Opal sorry for shouting at you it isn't ur fault" Korra sighed.

"If u don't want to come because of her it's fine i just" Opal continued before Korra broke her off.

"Me and Asami are roommates now so i have to get used to her presence" Korra said.

"I'm glad ur taking this as an adult now Korra"

"Ur welcome mom" Korra joked.

 

They both started laughing, they stopped when the people around them were staring at them again. They finished their coffees and talked about their rest of the day until it became dark. They gave eachother their goodbyes and left. Korra walked a little slower than usual to her dorm. It was just so beautiful out today she wanted to fascinate the nature a bit especially the water. She arrived home 10 minutes later and was surprised to found a smell of something that was burning.

"Why do i even try to cook" she heard Asami say.

"Need a bit of help?" Korra said with a smirk.

"Well that would be great" she replied.

"I'm suprised to find the Asami Sato great at everything but cooking" Korra said amused.

"Well we all have our weak points and your grades are proving it" Asami said

"Touché" Korra said.

 

After extinguishing the fire that was about to be created and cleaning the dishes, they both sat down for a little breather. Korra came to think that it would be logical for her not to be good at cooking because     1.She always ordered take away 2. She never ate breakfast or anything in the morning at all which Korra found strange because breakfast is the most important meal of the day and 3. She never saw her roommate cooking anything whenever she was home. 

"You know i can teach you how to cook a bit" Korra blurted out.

"Wait really?" Asami replied

"Yeah i mean i have been doing it since i was 7 and my mom taught me some great recipes and you look like you are starving" Korra said with a laugh.

"Well thank you Korra" she said with a smile toward the other girl.

"Ehh its nothing really" Korra said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

 

After getting the ingredients from the kitchen and letting Asami learn how to slice an onion and other vegetables, they were ready to cook. They decided to keep it easy for tonight and were gonna make some spaghetti the easiest dish u can make for starters like Asami. Korra was directing her what to do and after almost dropping the pot of water she got the water cooking. Asami than grabbed the other ingredients for the dish and was ready to begin cooking.

"Alright so first put a lot of salt in the water"

"I swear if i mess this up already than Gordon Ramsay can scream in my face for an whole hour"

"Yeah probably" Korra replied.

"Alright start putting salt in the water until i say it's enough"

"Alright boss" she said.

"Alright that's enough"

"So now put all the ingredients for the tomato sauce in to the other pot"

"Alright so what am i supposed to do now?" Asami asked.

"Put the pot for the tomato sauce on a simmer."

"Alright and what now?" Asami asked.

"We wait a bit set a timer for 15 minutes and we can chill a bit now."

"Alright sounds perfect" Asami responded.

 

After putting their timer on they decided to play some Mario Kart 8. Korra decided to be Yoshi and Asami Toad. When the race first started Korra was in the lead first for a good 3 minutes until Asami caught up to her. Korra almost forgot that her dad was also owner of the race track in Republic City and of course Asami would hang out there. So she groaned when Asami hit her with a turtle shell and took the lead. After a couple laps and curses mostly from Korra, Asami came first and Korra came third place.

"Nicely played" Korra said with a defeated sigh.

"Well u shouldn't have expected less from a girl who grew up around cars" Asami said with an amused tone.

"Yeah i forgot that until you got in the lead" Korra laughed at the other girl.

"Well u were pretty good urself too" Asami said.

For a solid moment they just sat staring at eachother. None of them said anything, they looked like idiots. Surprisingly there was no awkwardness, they just felt warmth and comfort in the room. At one point Asami started leaning closer and closer to Korra. And Korra did the same. They were couple inches away from eachothers lips. They leaned in closer and closer they were now an inch away from eachother until the alarm ringed.

"Oh we should probably check on that" Korra said with an awkward expression.

"Yeah we should" Asami replied with a sigh.

"Alright for now taste the spaghetti noodles by taking a fork and getting a noodle and see if it's al dente" Korra said

"I think it's good to go" Asami said.

"Alright now get 2 plates from the cabinets and silverware from the drawers and scoop up some spaghetti and add the tomato sauce after, i will get the cheese"

"Sounds great" Asami said.

 

So Asami scooped up some spaghetti for herself and Korra and they headed over to their table to eat their meal.

"Mmm this is great Asami" Korra said.

"It wouldn't be this good without your help" Asami said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Korra said trying to hide a blush.

"Korra" Asami asked.

"Yes?" Korra replied.

"Opal told me about the seating arrangements and if you don't want to sit next to me it's fine i won't even go if you don't want me there" she said with a sigh.

"Asami" Korra started.

"You have been a part of our group 2 months after we started our group, you are just a part of it like everyone else, we might have had a rivalry against eachother and not liked the other at all but that's all behind us" Korra continued. 

"Even if sometimes i can't really stand you i want you to come, i don't want our rivalry to decide our lives, i want to honestly know you better and become better friends with you" Korra finished.

"Thank you Korra that means a lot to me" Asami said with giving Korra a smile.

"It's no problem" Korra returning a smile.

"So we should probably finish our food before it gets cold and discuss movie night tomorrow." Asami suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Korra replied.

  
So after their delightful meal, they watched some Netflix. They decided to watch Riverdale since Korra was a couple episodes behind Asami on it. They cleaned the dishes earlier and Asami accidentally dropped one of the plates but she was lucky that there was a carpet under her. So after that embarassing moment they decided to microwave some popcorn and grabbed some soda's and decided to sit down and chill. They both had a great time until Asami phone ringed. It was of course Mako.

"You mind if i take this one?"

"It's fine Asami go ahead" Korra said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Alright thanks"

After Asami left the room Korra instantly got in a bad mood. She was trying to figure out why she was being this mad about Asami talking to Mako. Maybe she liked Asami? "No" Korra thought to herself. "She's only a friend and nothing more and it's not like i'm gay or something, i'm straight as a stick" She said to herself. After a solid 5 minutes Asami came back to the room and put herself next to Korra. She was looking a bit stressed and Korra decided to figure out why.

"You okay Asami?"

"Yeah it's just Mako wanted me to come over with him and his friends at a bar"

"And what did you say?" Korra asked.

"I said i didn't want to go because his friends are creeps but he tried to convince me to come" Asami replied.

"Asami you are a independent woman, you can make your own choices and you shouldn't let others decide it" Korra said.

"Thanks Korra" Asami said.

"It's nothing" She replied

"Well we still have to catch up on the season so we better get started shall we?" Korra asked

"Yeah of course" Asami said with a genuine smile.

So for the rest of the night they watched all seasons of Riverdale out and they started talking about the actors. Korra was surprised to found out she and Asami had more stuff in common with eachother. She wondered to herself "If i didn't fall for Mako when we were little i wonder how our friendship would have been". During that time Asami's phone was giving her notifications almost every minute. Mako had texted her to ask where she was. But she simply put her phone on silent. They decided to watch the last episode of the last season again. And after a few minutes Asami's head fell on Korra's shoulder. Korra decided to pull the blanket over her and Asami and they snuggled together. 

"I really believe if Asami and i were friends than rivals, she would of been one of my closest friends" Korra said to herself before falling asleep next to Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the weekly movie night! But is everything going to be perfect or a disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

It was 7am and the sun was shining through the curtains in their dorm. Korra woke up to find Asami gone. Korra got up from the couch and went to her room to change her clothes before classes start. She was about to go in the bathroom when she heard the shower running. She figured Asama was in there so she left to go to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. Korra remembered her aunt Kya had given her a waffle iron for her birthday and she was in the mood for some waffles. SO she got some waffle batch going and decided to put them in the machine for 5 minutes for each one. Korra repeated the process of putting batter in and closing it for 5 minutes. She got 4 waffles. 2 for her and 2 for Asami. She decorated the plate with some fresh fruits like strawberries and raspberries. And to top it off she put maple syrup on the waffles.

After 5 minutes Asami came out of the shower with only a towel. Korra saw the girl and she couldn't help but blush at the sight. Asami certainly blushed also.

"Oh you made breakfast" She said trying to break the tension.

"Yes waffles i hope u like them" Korra replied shy.

"I love waffles but i'm still more a pancake person"

"Well that's interesting because i prefer waffles more"

"that is certainly interesting but i should probably change and then join you for breakfast" Asami said

"Yeah that seems like a good idea" Korra replied while trying not to think about Asami changing.

 

When Asami was in her room trying to find a outfit for the day, Korra decided that she would brush her teeth before she consumed this sugar fest of waffles and fruit. Korra returned to the table with breakfast and found Asami sitting there waiting for her return. When Asami spotted Korra she threw her a smile and Korra gladly returned it. Korra sat down and they started consuming their waffles with fruit. Korra also put some whipped cream on her because she really liked her waffles extra sugary which was bad for her but she worked out alot so she thought it would be fine.

"You are really a great cook" Asami said between bites.

"Thank you, i have always enjoyed cooking with my mom, she taught me her ways but i'll never be as good as her"

"It's nice to have a mom care for you" Asami said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Asami i shouldn't have brought up my mom, i feel selfish now" Korra said.

"It's nothing Korra the past is the past and we can't bring back the dead, we have to accept our past and move forward" Asami said a tad more happier.

"Not that i'm trying to make u sad more but i certainly know ur mother would be proud of you Asami" Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you Korra that means alot to me especially if it came from a rival" Asami mocked.

"Just eat ur waffles princess" Korra replied.

 

And they did. They finished their waffles in a record time and went to clean the dishes. Korra would wash the dishes and Asami would dry them. It took them approximately 5 minutes cleaning everything up and when they went to look at the time it was 8am. So they decided to talk a bit more and then packed up for their classes today. Korra schedule today didn't have her uncle in it so she was grateful. Asami and her had also compared their schedules and saw that they have 3 classes together today and Korra was pleased. 

They decided to walk together to college since it was only a 5 minute walk from their dorm. They chatted like they had been friends for their entire lifetime. When they arrived, they decided to search for the rest of their group since they had 10 minutes left before class started. They went to the library and found Kai and Jinora. They wanted to approach them but they were making out and they decided to slowly retreat. When they found Opal and Bolin they had more luck since the were just talking at his locker.

"Hey guys" Korra said.

Opal and Bolin looked up surprised to see Asami at her side since they knew she didn't like her.

"Hey Korra and Asami" Bolin said.

"Nice to see you two care to explain why u guys aren't biting eachother's head off?" Opal asked.

"Well we decided to try to be friends" Asami answered.

By that statement Bolin spit out the water he was drinking and started laughing.

"You 2 friends?" Bolin said after awhile.

"Yeah" Korra replied.

"That's the most hilarious thing i have heard today" he said while he continued laughing.

"I told you people would find it hilarious when we told them we are actually friends" Asami said.

"Yeah maybe we should have thought this true" Korra replied.

"Wait u guys are actually serious?" Bolin asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"Yeah we have talked out our problems and are neutral with eachother" Korra said.

"Oh that's great" Bolin said awkwardly now.

"Sometimes u have the wrong timing Bolin" Opal said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But i'm glad u guys talked ur problems out" Opal said

"Thanks Opal" Asami said.

"Man i wouldn't even be surprised if u guys started dating" Bolin said.

With that sentence Asami and Korra instantly turned as red as an tomato and were very uncomfortable. Bolin of course didn't knew the "close" interactions they had the past couple days. But out of nowhere Mako stormed off to Asami and he looked mad as a shark.

"Asami we need to talk now" Mako said in a serious tone.

"Ehmm not now Mako" Asami snapped back.

"Not here Asami we need to talk in private!" He shot back.

"Well what if i don't want to!" She shouted back.

"Mako i swear to god leave Asami alone!" Korra intervened.

"Since when were you parts of our arguments and why do you even care" Mako said.

"Maybe that now Asami is one of my friends and she deserved to be treated right which you are not doing right now!" Korra shot back.

"Fine but i'm expecting to talking to you later Asami" Mako said.

"We will see" Asami responded.

 

With that Mako left the group and stormed off like a raging bull shark to his friends. Opal and Bolin were just quiet during the entire fight just looking at eachother like "what the hell happened" face. Korra instead tried to calm down her anger that surged up her. She found it funny how the first day she and Asami started living together she didn't give a single crap about her and now she was protecting her. Funny how situations can change so fast.

"Thanks Korra for defending me i really appreciate" Asami said with a smile.

"It's nothing if someone treated my friends like that i would beat them up" Korra replied.

"That's nice to know u would bring someone in hospital for a person" 

"If you put it that way" Korra said laughing.

"Ehhmm guys" Opal said.

"What is up?" Asami asked.

"We were supposed to be in class 5 minutes ago"

"FUCK" they all said before they all rushed to their classes.

 

Korra rushed over with Asami to their art class. The art teacher was Huan, Opal's Older brother. He always had a passion for art, so he decided to teach at this school. They both entered the class and this time nobody was staring at them because everyone was busy on their drawing. Huan looked so concentrated on his work that he didn't even see or hear Korra and Asami entering the room. So they took advantage of this and sat far behind in the class and asked a classmate what they were doing. Apparently they were making statues of clay of a person that means alot to them but they had to draw the person they wanted first and then they could started working with clay.

So Korra thought about one person that was very important to her. It was a hard choice between Naga, Her parents, her aunt and grandma. But she finally chose a person after some hard thinking. Korra knew that Asami was gonna make her mother. And she thought that was sweet but of course she wasn't going to ask too many questions about her, she didn't to hit a weak spot Asami has. So she sat there in silent trying to make a drawing of this person. One positive point Asami had for being an engineer major that she was a fantastic drawer. She had to design alot of stuff most of the time so she had to make sure her drawing skills were as good as the construction in front of her.

Korra had always been inspired by Asami's determination to make something look perfect and never giving up. Korra would never say but Asami was kind of her role model from since they were young. After drawing and throwing 5 papers in the trash can she got the perfect sketch of the person she wanted to make out of clay. Korra was very excited and she hummed happily while walking to Huan's desk where he was working on something interesting.

"Hey Huan do you have any clay i can have to start my work?" Korra said because her teacher would rather be preferred to be called by his first name than by Sir or Mr.Beifong.

"I'm sorry but we are out of clay today, some kid couldn't get the right design they wanted and wasted 10 pieces" Huan replied.

"Great" Korra thought to herself.

"But you are allowed to make a portrait out of the person u have drawn and it will count as the same grade as the clay artwork" Huan said afterwards.

"Alright thank you" Korra said.

 

Korra grabbed a piece of paper where she would make a portrait and started sketching before actually painting. Asami on the other hand was finally done with her sketch and walked up to Huan for a paper so she can paint. She started sketching her image on the paper too before painting. The 2 of them looked so focused on their art piece. After 20 minutes of sketching Korra grabbed the paint and started painting and Asami soon followed her. They both got done before their bell rang signaling it was lunch time. So they gave their art to Huan and left the room.

Korra was still disappointed that Mako fastly recovered from the flu Kai gave him. She sighed and reminded her that life was never fair when u wanted it to be. But at least she got to have lunch sitting next to Asami so that was a bonus. At lunch she wasn't feeling too hungry so she got a fruit salad with a pack of cheez-its and sat next to Asami and Opal. They were all enjoying lunch until the grumpy shark came himself.

"Asami come outside with me now" Mako said clearly.

Korra was about to complain when Asami put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and walked out the cafeteria with Mako. Korra felt more annoyed and started stabbing her fruit salad.

"You okay Korra?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah i'm fine just worried about Asami"

"She will be fine" Kai said to reassuring Korra.

"I sure hope so" Korra sighed.

When Korre went outside of the cafeteria to go to her locker to her shock she saw Asami and Mako kissing eachother. She quietly ran away to her locker and angrily punched her locker. "Why do i feel that way when i see Asami and him together?" Korra wondered to herself.

 

**Movie Night:**

After the rest of her classes where she stayed silent and an unpredicted test from Mr. Beifong that she hoped she passed to beat Asami, she sat down in her room trying to figure out what she would wear. She decided to wear a light blue tank top with her dark blue hoodie over it and blue jeans. She also decided to throw her lucky charm on and decided to make it less visible hiding it under her tank top. She was ready to go.

After texting with Opal back and forth, she decided it was time to go. She packed all her stuff and went over to Republic City Movie Theater. Opal has been exited to see the new Spiderman movie. Everyone else arrived after Korra shortly after. They all snuggles some sort of food in but Korra wanted to be safe so she bought a bucket of popcorn and a soda. Than they all went to their theatre room and sat down in their assigned spots.

Unfortunately Korra had to sit right next to the two lovebirds Asami and Mako. She was just praying to come out of this room alive without any nightmares. They all sat down chatted a bit until the movie started. During the movie Bolin fell asleep and was kinda snoring loudly. So Opal put his jacket in his mouth to prevent the noise. Kai and Jinora fell asleep too but next to eachother and it was very cute. Mako and Asami were making out just like Korra had expected.

When the movie finished Opal awoke everyone by nudging their shoulders and telling them the movie was over. At the end Korra survived and got an headache. "not too bad" she thought by herself. Suddenly Mako's phone popped up a notification. Mako was at the bathroom and left his phone behind by Korra so she didn't think it was a sin to look over the message. But what she saw there was making her crack Mako's phone.

Random: Hey baby i had a fun time 3 nights ago when are u free again ;)

Korra couldn't believe it Mako had sort of cheated on Asami when they were on their little break. She wanted to explode right there and now until Asami noticed her.

"Korra are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah i'm fine" Korra said trying to lie but Asami was not gonna fall for it.

"What has been bothering you, you know you can be honest with me" Asami said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't think you wanna know" Korra said.

"Korra i've been through worse i can handle it" 

"As you wish" Korra said before giving Asami Mako's phone.

 

Korra was trying to read Asami's facial expression but at the almost tears bursting out, she knew she was hurt. Safe to say after Mako came back she smacked him so loud and everyone looked up at the couple. She screamed alot of unfriendly terms to Mako's face and left the theatre. Korra felt bad for Asami and followed her but she was already gone when she was outside. But Korra knew Asami a bit better than Mako did sometime and knew where she was.

At the bench in the park.

Korra ran over there as fast as she could and was glad to see Asami sitting there. She came closer to see Asami's beautiful makeup had been ruined. Korra silently sat down next to Asami and without asking her gave her a hug. Asami hugged back and was now crying on Korra's shoulders. Korra stayed silent for awhile until Asami was calmed down. They both looked at the sunset that was going down and admired the beauty of it.

"I knew i shouldn't have given him a second chance" Asami said after awhile.

"It's not your fault Asami, We're human we all make mistakes in life but we learn from them" Korra replied.

"I'm just tired of making the wrong decisions in my life Korra, it's tiring" 

"I know how it feels trust me, when i was young my dad and uncle had an argument" Korra started off.

"It was about who would be my instructor in my life stupidly enough i chose for my uncle because he looked so wise" Korra continued.

"But that turned out to be a mistake he was a bitch to me, commanding me around like a dog and blocked all my social contact out of school and worst of all i hurt my dad by choosing him"

"After awhile i stopped being his student, i ran so hard to my dad's arms and gave him the biggest hug i have ever given, i apologized and wanted him to be my mentor from now and look where i am now" Korra said with a smile.

"Wow that must of been tough Korra" Asami replied.

"It did" Korra sighed.

"But in the end i learned from it, You're choices good or bad will affect your life positive or negative but at the end you always come stronger out of it" Korra said.

"That's great advice" Asami replied.

"Yeah those were the wise words my dad gave me after i said i wanted him to be my mentor"

"There's one decision i haven't regretted at all"

"And what is that?" Korra asked

"Being friends with you" Asami replied

After that Asami put her head on Korra's shoulder like the last time they were here, They sat there for a good while and staring at the sun coming down. It was truly beautiful and calming for them both. They both had realized they made alot of mistakes and decisions but in the end they made them stronger. And here they are searching comfort with eachother. Korra held Asami's hand and gave her hoodie to Asami after she was shivering. Asami gladly wore the hoodie and went back to looking at the sky with Korra. They enlaced their fingers and sat there. Korra thought about how beautiful Asami was and was questioning her sexuality again but she decided to enjoy this moment with the beautiful engineer.

"Yeah 'friends' " They both silently said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet 3000 words woooo! After alot of painful trying to find spelling errors lol but hope u enjoyed the chapter :D!


	9. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough betrayal, Korra and the group decided to bring Asami to a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter

After sitting silently in comfort for awhile both of them knew it was time to go home. Asami went straight to her room to clean up a bit. Korra took that time to go to the grocery store near their campus and bought 2 tubs of Asami's favorite ice cream. When she arrived home, she was pleased to see Asami wasn't done. So korra hurried up and set up her Netflix and decided to put the ice cream in the freezer for later. They both didn't have dinner yet so she thought it would be fun to cook together again. She decided to try a recipe of homemade pizza. Since that was a thing already made multiple times and she could guide Asami perfectly. Asami came to the living room finding Korra looking at her with a lopsided grin.

"Any reason for that grin?" Asami asked with an amused tone.

"We're gonna cook again" Korra responded.

"Wait really?" she asked.

"Yeah i thought you could use some distraction from the whole Mako thing, but if you don't want to that's also fine" Korra said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

With that Asami ran over to Korra and gave her a big hug.

"I'd love to" Asami replied.

"Great let's get started than we're making pizza" 

"Alright lead the way Chef Korra" Asami giggled.

 

So for an solid hour, Korra was teaching Asami how to make the dough for the pizza and Asami was struggling with it. Korra showed Asami some cool tricks with the dough and when Asami tried to copy them she horribly failed and let the dough fall multiple times. After goofing around for a bit they put the dough in to the freezer for an hour to let it rise. In the meantime Korra and Asami watched Orange Is The New black on Netflix. Korra had never watched this show but decided to give it a shot after Asami had recommended it. And Korra was enjoying it. After the timer rang for the dough, they both headed to the kitchen and grabbed the dough.

"Alright so now get the dough out of the bowl, flour the surface and the dough and start rolling with ur rolling pin" Korra instructed.

"Okay" Asami responded. Asami did what she was told and after the dough breaking a bit she finally got the technique.

"Wanna see something cool?" Korra asked.

"Sure what is it?" Asami responded.

Korra responded by tossing the dough in their air and then moving the dought in graceful circle with her hand. Afterwards she tossed it again and she let it land on her face. Asami was bursting out of laughter because of how dorky Korra was. After a bit when the laughter had calmed down they made the dough in to a circle form and grabbed the tomato sauce they had leftover from the spaghetti. They carefully poured the sauce on the dough and spreaded it. They also got the cheese afterwards and sprinkled a nice amount on. Korra decided to keep it simple. Than they put each of their pizza in the pre-heated oven and let it bake for 30 minutes.

They decided to play some Super Smash Bros. Korra chose Kirby because who doesn't love Kirby and Asami chose Zelda. They were fighting with 2 computers also. Korra was surprised to find out Asami was pretty good at this game too. Her character wasn't really a character she preferred to play with but Asami was slaying with Zelda. So after a long wave of curses coming out of Korra's mouth and Asami laughing at Korra, the pizzas were done. 

Korra pulled the pizzas out of the oven and they looked super good. The crust looked flaky and the cheese melted nicely on the tomato sauce. So Korra got the pizza cutter she bought from the dollar store and cut the pizzas in to slices. They both went to eat on the couch and decided to wat some anime. They both agreed on watching Food Wars: The Third plate. They both enjoyed their food and had some good laughs with eachother.

"Hope ur not too stuffed, i also bought some of your favorite ice cream" Korra said.

"U didn't have to" Asami responded.

"Well i wanted to make sure u felt better" Korra said with a tint of nervousness in her voice.

"And i am thank you Korra i don't think i would of been this happy today without you" Asami said with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hey it's nothing also Bolin and the other's agreed to go to the festival tomorrow, do you want to come?" Korra asked

"I would love too" Asami said with a genuine smile.

"Great i'll text Opal about it" Korra responded.

Afterwards they watched 7 episodes before they both said their good nights and went to sleep.

 

**The Next Day**

After what seemed to be a year, the day was finally over. Luckily Mako kept his distance between Asami or other's Korra would of giving him a messy makeover. But it was the time to go to the carnival. She decided to keep it simply a dark blue t-shirt with Dark blue jeans with a Light blue hoodie. Korra's clothes were almost all blue. She went to knock on Asami's door to see if she was ready. The girl was ready and came outside. She dressed more casual for today. She wore a dark red button down with tight black jeans with. She had unbuttoned the top 2 buttons and was wearing black leather boots. On top of it she had her usual stunning makeup with a black leather jacket on.

"You ready to go?" Korra asked.

"More than ready" Asami responded.

So the 2 both took Asami's car over to the festival where the rest of their squad was waiting for them. Korra found it hard not to glare are Asami the whole time in the car. Her long wavy black hair looked better than usual to Korra. Maybe it was because there was alot of wind while they were driving. And Korra tried to focus on something but her gaze couldn't pierce away from Asami. The car ride went by so fast that Korra got disappointed when they arrived at their destination.

They had spotted Opal and the rest of the group and were approaching them.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!" Bolin said.

"Thanks Bo" Korra replied.

"Alright so what's the plan" Kai asked.

"How about the we first stay together exploring and then we all go our separate way" Opal suggested.

"Sounds good" Jinora said.

"That's sounds great" Asami responded.

"Oh i wanted to warn you guys my dad brought Ikki and Meelo here so we're going to have some extra company" Jinora sighed.

"Hello pretty lady!" Meelo said standing in front of Asami.

"Oh hey there" Asami said with a chuckle.

"Might i accompany you to this carnival" Meelo said holding out his hand.

"Meelo come here" Tenzin said.

"Boys always trying to impress the ladies" Ikki said.

"Ikki come with me too, let them all have a good time tonight" Tenzin replied.

"Alright dad" Ikki said.

"If you need some company, you know where to find me pretty lady" Meelo said before leaving and giving Asami a wink.

"That certainly was intriguing" Asami laughed.

"They sometimes can be a pain in the butt" Korra said with a sigh.

"It's fine we should start exploring now" Asami suggested.

They all agreed and entered the festival. It was beautifully decorated and all the stands with the food smelled delicious. They all walked around for a bit and joke and laughed. They all came to a booth where you had an flaming building and you had to aim ur machine with water to a spot on the building that indicated you had to shoot there. So they all played a round. Easy to say Asami won since she had the highest focus out of everyone. She got herself a new phone case from that booth since Mako bought the one she had right now. So she pulled the phone case she got from Mako and threw in to a trash bin and placed the new one on her phone. Korra was proud of her.

Then they all arrived at on of those boxing machine where you punch it and says how much your strength is and of course the boys and Korra wanted to try it out. Kai went first and punched the thing. He got a solid 187. Than Bolin went after bragging to Opal first how strong he had become after training super hard. He scored a good 426. Bolin put his fist in the air and cheered. Of course everyone laughed a bit and then it was Korra's turn.

"Good luck Kor" Bolin said.

"Thanks Bo" Korra responded.

Korra thought about what could make her punch harder to beat Bolin, the machine max was 1000 so she tried to think about Mako and what dick moves he had made on her and Asami and it seemed to work. When the boxing ball went down Korra punched it like her life depended on it. She closed her eyes after the rush of adrenaline and tried to calm down. She heard people cheering around her than she opened her eyes to see Bolin and Kai shocked and Asami, Opal and Jinora screaming like little girl's. She than looked at the machine and saw she scored a 1000. She was so proud of herself that almost a little tear flood down to her face. She of course had to rub it in to Bolin.

"And Bo who is the strongest now" Korra mocked.

"Whatever let's just go somewhere else" Bolin responded.

"You did great Korra!" Jinora said.

"Thanks Jin" Korra answered back.

"No wonder u were put as the MVP in high school" Opal said.

"Well nobody can beat these guns" Korra said while pointing at her biceps.

"That was impressive but i think i expected it since the time u knocked down our door" Asami said.

"Sorry about that again" Korra said rubbing her neck.

"It was fun to watch so don't worry about it" Asami said before giving Korra a huge wink and walking further.

 

The group decided to split up in Bolin and Opal, Jinora and Kai and of course they left her with Asami. "great" Korra thought to herself.

"So where do you want to go?" Korra asked Asami.

"Maybe the arcade over there" Asami said pointing to it.

"Sounds Great" Korra said.

They arrived and decided to buy 20 dollars worth of coins. And decided to compete who could get the most point since they were rivals after all. The person with the most points wins the other person's tickets. So they both parted a bit to find a machine they thought would give them the jackpot and started playing. Korra was still a bit worried about Asami since she was a great strategist. She hoped to get close to Asami's number of tickets at least.

After 25 minutes they both had no more coins left and went to the register to let their points be counted up by this old woman. And then the results were in. Korra got 18740 points and Asami got 27960 points. Korra gave an defeated sigh and gave her points to Asami. Asami was looking in the prize section seeing what would be worth her points. She finally decided to settle on a coffee maker. Since she and Korra both drank coffee she thought this would be useful for both of them. Korra was happy to see Asami also based her decision on what Korra also could use. So after they left with their new coffee maker they decided to walk around until they got a bit hungry.

"You up for some food?" Korra asked.

"Starving" Asami replied.

So they both went to this Japanese food stand and ordered some nice ramen. They were enjoying their food and talking about the festival. When they both finished they decided also to try some dango. Dango was a mochi rice cake in shape of a ball on a stick. They both enjoyed them and went off to explore more of the festival. One booth took Asami's attention. It was an arm wrestling competition. She read that the guy who was sitting there probably all day had never been defeated. So she tried to convince Korra to do it.

"Please Korra will u do?" Asami begged.

"Asami you know that i don't like that stuff" Korra replied.

"Please do it for me!" Asami said with big puppy eyes.

"Ughh fine" Korra said.

"Yay you're the best!" Asami said exited.

They went over to the booth and paid. Basically how it works was that they had 3 rounds and if you won the most rounds you could choose a stuffed animal.

"Wow a girl, do you want me to go easy on you?" The challenger mocked.

"You really shouldn't count your chickens when they haven't hatched yet" Asami threw back.

"Asami it's fine come on" Korra said.

"You better win this Korra" Asami replied.

"I will, for you" Korra said with a slight blush.

And by that Korra was off in her seat and she got ready.

"Alright rules are simply keep ur elbows on the table and whoever hand lands on the table first is the loser" The owner said.

"There around 3 rounds, Round 1 is about to begin so participant get ready"

"Alright in 3,2,1 START!" 

Korra was struggling a bit, the guy was stronger than she anticipated but she pulled through and got him defeated him the first round.

"Round 1 for the girl, Round 2 is about to start so get ready"

"You had more in you than i thought but now i'm playing serious" Her opponent said.

"In 3,2,1 GO!"

The guy was not kidding he put more energy and strength in to his hand. Korra was already a bit tired of the first round and lost her grip. Her opponent won this round.

"Round 2 for our best man!" The owner said more exited.

The people around them were rooting for the man to win of course. But Korra had one person that was cheering for her and that was enough for her to be motivated to win this for her.

"Alright Last round starting, participants get ready" 

"In 3,2,1 GO"

Korra gave it everything she got in this last round. She was struggling very hard but to her surprise the guy was too. She was started to lose faith until she heard something from a certain someone.

"Please Korra go win this i believe in you" Asami shouted.

And with that a surge of energy and strength flew through her veins and she easily defeated a man.

"And the winner is the girl!" The owner said.

Some people around them were cheering for Korra and Asami went over to Korra and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you could do it" She whispered in to Korra's ear.

"Ehhm excuse me, can you please choose your prize" The owner said.

"Oh yeah right sorry" Korra said apologetic.

After scanning through the prizes she found the perfect one. It was a huge fluffy air bison plushie. So she got the owner to get that one for them and then thanked him and left. 

"It looks so fluffy" Asami said exitedly.

"Well it's for you" Korra said with a blush.

"You don't have to do this you know, u worked so hard for it" Asami said feeling a bit guilty.

"Asami the reason i did that booth was to make you happy" Korra replied while rubbing her neck.

"Well if you put it that way i will accept the gift" Asami said with a smile.

 

They both stared at eachother for awhile. They both had a spark in their eyes but were interrupted when a person accidentally bumped in to Korra.

"I'm sorry" The person said before running off.

"Well that was interesting" Asami said with an amused tone.

"Yeah, we should probably head home it's getting late, i'll text Opal that we are leaving" Korra replied.

"Wait i want to do one more thing before we leave" Asami said.

"Sure what is it that you want to do?" Korra said interested.

"The photo booth over there" Asami said while pointing to it.

"I don't know, I'm not really comfortable with pictures taken of me" 

"Please Korra" And there were the puppy eyes again.

"Fine" Korra breathed.

They both went over to the photo booth and went down inside.

"Don't be nervous it will all be fine" Asami said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so too" Korra replied.

After paying the camera went to take a pictures of them both. Korra felt relaxed with Asami in her presence. Until For the last picture Asami gave Korra a kiss on her cheek and the girl went instant red. Asami giggled when they were done and went outside to wait for the pictures to come out. After a solid minute all the pictures came out and Asami had a satisfied grin on her face. Korra was still a little bit in shock from that kiss, it sent electricity through her face.

"Well don't we look perfect" Asami said tossing the pictures to Korra.

"Yeah we look very good" Korra replied.

"Come on let's go home it's been a long night"

"Sounds like a plan"

 

So they took their time driving home after putting all their rewards in the car. After dragging the huge air bison plushie through the door and putting it in Asami's room, they said their good nights and went to bed. But both of them couldn't sleep because they were thinking about eachother.

"I think I've fallen for you Asami Sato" Korra said in her head.

"I think I've fallen for you Korra Varney" Asami said in her thoughts.

And with that they both fell in to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY i legit went to sleep after i posted the last chapter and i saw that the story was up to 1100 hits xD. Thanks for reading this story. It means alot to me and hope you enjoyed the chapter :D and once again it's +3000 words :P


	10. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the tests! But who is going to do better to have a chance at winning the bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**3 Months later**

Korra was studying Science, Biology and more. Tomorrow she had a full schedule of tests and she was not looking forward to it. But she had to focus on good grades because for her future and to beat Asami. But she knows she needs a super high grade to have a chance to beat Asami. It's been 3 months since she figured out her feelings towards the other girl. She also figured out she was bisexual. After watching a bunch of coming out videos. It made her clear not to deny her sexuality and slowly learn to accept her sexuality. Since then she has coming with terms with her sexuality and was planning to come out soon to her friends, parents and Asami. 

Asami has been more happier than usual since the Mako cheating on her situation. Her mood was a ton better and she enjoyed having some freedom because of 2 years being forced to come with Mako's to parties or to his friends, she feels like she can decide what she wants to do with her life. She also noticed the encounters she had with her were a bit flirtatious. Sometimes she would accidentally brush her hand against Korra's or throw her a wink. Not that Korra was complaining. Korra didn't want to confess that she had a crush on Asami while they were rivals. She would think about winning the bet first than think about love. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and was glad to see Asami behind it.

"Hey Korra i'm ordering some Chinese food, do you want anything?" Asami asked with a smile.

"Oh sure i'll get some chicken fried rice and sweet and sour chicken with a side of prawn crackers please" Korra answered.

"Alright no problem" Asami said before leaving to call the place and submitting the order.

"It should come in 30 minutes" Asami shouted.

"Alright thanks Sami!" Korra said back.

Korra and Asami grew closer as friends in the progress. They would have weekly friday night Netflix marathon. And every week one person could choose what they wanted to watch. They always got some snacks like popcorn or ice cream ready with a bunch of soda. Korra could even say Asami was almost her best friend but Opal wouldn't be happy with that she got replaced by Asami. So she put Opal as her best friend still and Asami as second. In this time Mako and Asami talked out everything. Mako asked for a second chance but luckily Asami declined. When that happened Korra was there and she recorded the whole thing and send it in the group chat they had on their phones with a #FriendZoned. It was safe to say that was one of the best nights she had. Now Mako is still part of their group but he avoids contact with Asami or Korra.

"Alright so just need to finish with this part than i can move to the next one" Korra said to herself.

Then her phone beeped with a notification from Opal.

 **Opal** : Hey Korra are you up after school to help with Bolin's surprise party?

 **Korra:** Of course I'll meet you at your dorm

 **Opal:** Alright thanks Korra appreciate it!

 

Bolin birthday was in a week and the whole group decided to throw him the best birthday party he ever had. They had rented out a room for Bolin surprise birthday party and they were busy with decorating it. Korra already got her gift ready for him. A whole NukTuk outfit with a brand new toy for Pabu too. Asami said she was going to get him something very big but nobody knew what she was going to do. Korra was very intrigued but and tried to ask Asami about it but every time she scoffed her away and told her to wait until it's time for the party. Mako also had decided to give a helping hand, safe to say it was awkward whenever he asked something at one of the 2 girls or they asked him something.

But right now she wanted to focus on her studying. It was already hard because some of the thing weren't well explained. So she often asked Asami for a little help and Asami would smirk at her everytime and say "You're already losing the bet?". Which brought Korra on her nerves. So she decided to ask most of the questions she had to Opal to avoid Asami a bit. She was about 5 pages further until she heard knocking on her door again.

"Hey Korra food arrived want to come and sit down to eat?" Asami asked.

"Of course i would" Korra replied with a smile.

They both sat at the table devouring their food while talking about the upcoming tests tomorrow.

"Science is so hard, sometimes i wonder why someone made it a subject in school" Korra said with a sigh.

"Well don't try to struggle too hard you do remember our compromise don't you" Asami said with a smirk.

"Yes i do know Miss Engineer" 

"Alright Miss Soccer Addict no need to get ur hopes down"

"To be honest it's not the bet that i'm the most worried about" Korra admitted.

"Than what is it?" Asami said with a concern in her voice.

"Well what if my soccer career doesn't go how i want it too?"

"Korra that's nonsense ur like the best player out of the whole school and you have actual skill" 

"I know but what if it just doesn't, I probably won't have a job and will be homeless eating from the trash outside"

"Korra" Asami said holding Korra's hand.

"You are the smartest, most motivated and determined person i have ever know" Asami started off.

"If there's anything that seems impossible than that's you not being able to achieve your dreams" 

"Thanks Asami those words mean alot me" Korra said smiling at Asami.

"It's nothing and just know i'll be here to support you every way i can" Asami said returning the smile.

"So even with my a chapter in my science book i don't get?" Korra said with a lopsided grin.

"Fine but i get to make fun of you once" Asami replied.

"You got yourself a deal" Korra said with a laugh.

"Alright but first we should finish our food, we shouldn't waste too much"

"Sounds like a plan"

 

So they finished their dinner and went over to Korra's room trying to study. Asami was trying to explain to Korra about the chapter but Korra felt like she was getting dumber and dumber by the second. At a certain point Asami was making fun of Korra that much that she attacked Asami by tickling her. Asami tried to push Korra off but she was too strong and she had to take the torture that was sent upon her. She felt like she was going to die.

"HAHA Korraaa HAHAHA pleasseeee stoppp" Asami begged.

"Only if you apologize to me and stop mocking me" Korra said.

"HAHAHAHAH neverrr HAhAHA" Asami breathed out.

"Well than were going to be here for awhile"

"Alright HAhAHA I'm Sorry HAHaH I Will HAHAHAH STOP" Asami got out with a struggle.

With that Korra stopped tickling Asami and the girl fell on to bed, trying to catch her breath.

"I hate you so much" Asami said after regaining her breath.

"And that's what i'm living for" Korra said giving Asami a lopsided grin.

"U ass" Asami said throwing a pillow at Korra face.

"Oh no u didn't" Korra said before hitting Asami with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT" they both screamed.

The pillow fight was intense. They were trying to find the person's weakness and after a solid 10 minutes of beating eachother with the pillow they both fell back on the bed exhausted.

"That was fun" Korra said.

"Yeah it was" Asami replied.

After talking a bit they were both too exhausted to move and fell asleep on Korra's bed.

 

**The Next Morning**

Korra slowly got awaken by the sound of her alarm ringing. She checked the time.

"8:15 SHIT" Korra muttered to herself.

She saw that Asami was still asleep so she tried to wake her up.

"Asami hey we have class soon wake up" Korra tried nudging to girl shoulders.

But what happened next is something she didn't expect. The sleeping girl draped her arm over Korra's back and pulled her in. Korra fell with a hard thud on the bed again but this time her face only a few inches away from Asami's. Korra breathing started to get heavier and a blush was starting to form. Just than Asami decided to open her eyes and was shocked to see Korra face in face.

"Ehhm you kinda dragged me next to you with your arm" Korra said nervously.

"Oh i'm so sorry Korra!" Asami said while she was blushing.

"Wait what time is it?" Asami asked afterwards.

"8:20" Korra responded

"SHIT" They both said in unison and stormed off trying to getting dressed.

Luckily they both got to their classes in time. And when Korra sat down trying to catch her breath, a test was put in front of her.

"Well let's hope for the best" she muttered to herself and than started to fill in the test.

Korra took the whole hour of class to fill in the test. When she gave her science test Mr. Varrick, she felt relatively confident she did great. Next up was math. Korra came in 5 minutes early and decided to rehearse some of the exercises. She was in the middle of the problem when she felt someone put her hand on her shoulder.

"And how are you?" Asami asked.

"I'm fine, i think i have a chance to beat you" Korra said with a smirk.

"We will see about that" Asami said leaving but giving Korra a wink first.

"That woman is going to be the death of me" Korra muttered.

Afterwards she got the test handed by the teacher and she started to fill in the problems. She noticed she understanded the questions and problems pretty easily and filled them up with ease. She had to thank Opal and probably Asami later. She was done 10 minutes for the bell rang and decided to recheck everything she filled in. After scratching some answers and rewriting them the bell finally rang and Korra handed her paper to the teacher and left.

 

After a whole day of test and having lunch with the usual group complaining about all the sudden test they got today, Korra went to her dorm and fell on to the couch. She was exhausted as hell and decided to take a nap. She suddenly found herself pinned in bed and the person who was pinning her was Asami. Korra tried to speak but was cut off by Asami's lips on hers. She kissed back with great force and flipped Asami around. Korra hungry eyes were roaming over Asami's body. She was about to go further until.

"Hey Korra wake up you sleepy head" 

Korra instantly shot awake and was about to curse the person who ruined her dream until she saw Opal.

"Oh shit i forgot didn't i" Korra said with an apologetic face.

"It's alright Korra today was a hard day" Opal laughed it off.

"It's time to get the stuff for Bolin's birthday party and then i can complain about you" Opal said with an amused laugh.

"Yes mom let's go" Korra said with a sarcastic tone

And with that they both left to go to Walmart to get some birthday stuff. But the whole time Korra couldn't get the dream of her and Asami out of her head. This was definitely gonna bother her all day. When she was in the store she decided to get some extra stuff for dinner later. But she also needed an idea how to come out because she wanted to do it at Bolin's party. She thought about it a bit harder than normal. She knew the group would accept her but she wanted to do something special for it. Than an idea popped in to Korra's mind. Korra was always in to karaoke and her friends had always complimented about her talented voice. If soccer didn't work out Korra would of wanted to try singing out if she was honest with herself. She than knew the perfect song to sing on the party.

"Hey Opal you mind if i sing a song on Bolin's party?" Korra asked.

"Girl Bolin loves when u sing, Of course!" Opal said

"Okay great!" Korra said with a grin.

"I know who i am going to direct this coming out song for" Korra smirked to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one :D


	11. Birthday Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group is planning everything for Bolin's party! But what will happen during the preparation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After spending 2 hours in Walmart and getting some food with Opal, they went over to the place they hired for Bolin's party. They put all their groceries down and decided to start packing out everything. They got confetti, flags, glow sticks and other weird things they knew Bolin would like. The room was already a bit decorated if you count the tables being set and the dance floor being cleaned. Opal had also called in Kai and Jinora to help them and Korra called Asami to see if she was free to help. 

"This is going to be alot of work" Korra groaned.

"True but at least Bolin is gonna be happy" Opal replied.

"Yeah that's true also" Throwing Opal a smile.

"Well we shouldn't stand here and get working" Opal said handing Korra the flags.

"Let's get fired up" Korra said.

And after that they both laughed and got started working on the room. After 10 minutes Kai and Jinora arrived and helped the two struggling persons out. Asami arrived 5 minutes later. She was late because traffic was holding her up. Opal reassured her it was no problem and she should get started working than talking. Asami pinched Opal in the nose before getting some of the decoration. All of them have been working on it for at least 4 hours now and when Korra went to look how late it was she was shocked. It had been 11pm.

"Guys you up for a little break?" Korra asked the group

"Yeah my feet are killing me" Asami replied.

"Sure my arms are tired as hell" Kai replied.

"Luckily me and Korra got some snacks for you guys" Opal said.

"Oh Opal what would we do without you" Jinora joked.

"HEY i was there too Jin" Korra said a bit angry.

"Oh yeah" Jinora laughed.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Opal asked.

"Well if it doesn't turn up like Mako kissing Korra i'm in" Asami said with a laugh.

"haha yeah" Korra said a bit awkward.

"How about we do spin the bottle but whoever it points too, one of us ask them truth or dare?" Opal suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jinora said.

"I'm in" Kai responded.

"Sure" Korra responded.

"I agree" Asami responded.

"Alright let me get a bottle and we can start" Opal said before searching a bottle.

"I call dibs" Korra said.

"Fine" Opal said and handed Korra the bottle.

Korra span the bottle and it landed on Kai.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" 

"I dare you to text Tenzin saying u boned his daughter"

"Korra i hate you forever" Kai responded.

The whole group laughed and Kai sucked it up and texted Tenzin. Let's say Kai's phone blew up with notifications and calls. he closed down his phone and was considering a new phone number.

"Alright Kai your turn" Opal said still trying to regain her breath.

"Alright"

The bottle spun for a little bit and landed on Asami.

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on somebody right now?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Asami's mind was racing, of course she had a crush on the girl sitting next to her but she didn't want to ruin their friendship and she didn't even know the other girl was even bi or gay, hell she didn't even knew what sexuality she is.

"Ehmm no, after Mako i wanted a break from dating" Asami said while hiding a blush.

"Hmm okay then, Your turn" Kai said.

Asami spun the bottle and it landed on Korra.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" 

"What is your biggest secret?"

"fuck why did i even choose truth" Korra thought to herself. She decided to lie to her friends and she felt a knot in her stomach.

"One time i stole all of Tenzin robes and covered them in itching powder" Korra said. That was actually not her biggest secret but she was gonna save the coming out for Bolin's party.

"That's why dad was always scratching himself for a week" Jinora said laughing.

"Alright my turn again" Korra said feeling kind of bad for lying.

 

They played a few rounds of this until it got to 2 am. Korra decided to drive with Asami since they lived together anyway. On the way home she yawned alot and was struggling keeping her eyes open. When home she immediately went to her room and fell on her bed. She was too lazy to change her clothes and just fell asleep. Asami was still a tad awake and was trying to figure out something. She decided to work a bit on her project to distract herself until she got way too tired and decided to go to bed.

"I wish i could tell Korra how i feel" She said before drifting off to sleep.

 

**The Next Week**

It was Bolin's birthday today. Everyone worked very hard decorating the place, getting the alcoholic drinks and some snacks. They got lucky when Bolin's birthday fell on a friday. So they could party all night long. Korra was in art class and hearing the lecture of what Huan had to say about the painting "Starry night" from Vincent Van Gogh. He mainly told about his life stories and all the other painting he had made in his life time before dying.

Surprisingly they finally got their paintings back. It had been 3 months since they made them and Huan kept making excuses that art takes time to grade and that bullcrap. When Korra saw that she got an A, she was relieved to the max. Art was not her strongest subject but she had some skill. Asami was also satisfied with her grade. She just gave an smile and then rolled up her painting. She wondered how she had drawn her mom. But that she would ask whenever Asami felt comfortable talking about her mom.

And after 3 more classes it was time for lunch. She saw Asami coming over to her and asking if she wanted to walk together to lunch. Korra of course said yes and then they were both off. Korra grabbed an tray and got some macaroni and cheese with a cupcake and 2 little cans of Pringles. She went over to the table where the usual squad sat and was surprised to see Mako there. She decided to sit next to Asami for the whole lunch for 2 reasons. 1. To keep her safe from Mako 2. Korra was a little bit jealous.

They were all eating lunch and talking about Bolin's party. Bolin had to go to the principal for setting someone's jacket on fire. He said it was an accident but the principal didn't believe it. So they all set a hour to meet eachother and the plan went as following. The whole group except Opal would meet 1 hour before and head over to the party. Korra decided she would get Bolin's cake and Asami offered her to drive and she happily agreed. Than they would bring the cake to the party and when it was time, Opal would lead Bolin here and then they would all hide. Than if Bolin was in they would all scream: SURPRISE!!!. That was the whole plan.

"Hey guys, sorry i'm late" Bolin said and landed in his chair.

"It's nothing Happy birthday by the way" Korra said.

"Thank Kor, i hope u got me a great gift!" Bolin replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Of course only the best for my best guy friend" Korra said with a chuckle.

"That's what i like to hear!" Bolin said swinging his fist in the air.

The whole table giggled at Bolin.

"So can i know what you guys got me?" Bolin said with a puppy voice and eyes.

"No" The whole table said.

"awhhh" Bolin said pretending to cry.

"Wait until later Bolin, i promise it will be worth it" Opal said trying to reassure Bolin.

"Yeah out of everyone, Opal is the one who you should expect the most" Korra said with a wink.

Bolin blushed and Opal was ready to slap Korra. Korra just laughed it off and for the rest of the lunch, they talked about school. Mako stayed quiet for the entire time and Korra even wondered why he was there. So when the bell rang they all said their goodbyes and went off to class. Korra almost fell asleep because Unalaq was being boring as hell. Good thing Korra studied for this subject in advance so whenever Unalaq pointed her to answer his question, Korra could answer correctly. Unalaq was clearly frustrated by that and decided to leave her alone the whole period. Finally the bell rang and she left to go outside to catch her ride with Asami to the bakery. She was about to head to Asami's car when she heard Asami's voice accompanied with by Mako's. so she decided to hide in the bush and sort of spy on their conversation.

"Asami i want to say i'm sorry, i have been a dick to you so much lately" Mako said.

"I appreciate ur apology Mako" Asami replied with a smile.

"I hope we can maybe get together again?" Mako asked.

With that Korra's heart almost broke in half and she was debating whether to go over there and punch Mako or beg Asami to not accept the offer. But she just sat there, shocked. What happened next she completely didn't expect.

"I'm sorry Mako but i have to decline" Asami responded.

"I understand your decision, i hope after all of this we can still stay friends" Mako said with a smile.

"Of course, i hope you will find someone soon who will make you happy"

"I wish the same to you"

They both hugged for a bit and then Mako left. Asami was sighing a bit and Korra thought it was good to now appear. So she got out of the bushes without making any noise and started to walk towards Asami. She put her hand on her shoulder and Asami got a little startled and looked up.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you" Korra said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine don't worry about it" Asami replied returning the smile.

"Did anything happen i came over to see you and Mako talking?" 

"It's fine, we talked out everything and he suggested to maybe get together again but i declined, i need a break from dating a bit"

"I'm proud of you Asami" Korra said trying to hide her amusement and disappointment at the same time.

"Thank you now come on, a birthday without cake is like a phone without a charger" Asami joked.

"Alright let's go Miss engineer.

 

They both hopped in Asami's car and drove off to the bakery where they were supposed to be for Bolin's cake. Korra and Asami entered the shop after trying hard to find a parking spot. The shop had this warm and comforty feeling to it. The owner of the shop was a lady named Izumi. She had some grey hair but she actually didn't look that old. Korra's parents used to get Korra's birthday cake here every year. And it was the best in the whole city.

"Hey Izumi" Korra said.

"Hey Korra, you here to grab the birthday boy's cake?" Izumi responded.

"You know it!" Korra said with a smile.

"Alright give me a second to bring it out" and with that Izumi left to the kitchen.

"Looks like you have been here often" Asami said with an interested tone.

"Yeah my  parents used to buy my birthday cakes here often and it's the bomb" Korra said like a little child.

"Now i'm intrigued what the cake taste like"

"Trust me it's the best, we had this cake since i was born and the whole group loves it!"

Asami was smiling just because of how cute Korra was acting. Korra was ranting a bit further until Izumi arrived with the cake.

"Here you go Korra" 

"Thanks Izumi ur the best!"

"Have a nice day you and your girlfriend" 

Both of them looked at eachother and were blushing like hell.

"Izumi we're just friends" Korra said after awhile.

"Oh my apologies, i didn't want to offend you, you 2 just look like a couple" Izumi said with an apologetic face.

"It's nothing really we should go now" Asami said.

"Alright bye!" Korra said quickly.

Izumi threw a smirk at both of them.

"Those two definitely feel something for eachother" Izumi said after Korra and Asami left.

 

On the way to the party both Asami and Korra felt silent in the car, Izumi's comment made them both a bit awkward around eachother's presence. Asami had her eyes fixed on the road and Korra just looked outside of the window checking out the buildings and stuff. After 15 minutes of saying nothing, they arrived at the party house. Korra got the cake from car and then they both entered the building. Kai and Jinora were doing some final touches, Mako was busy setting up the music and Opal was probably distracting Bolin.

"Hey Jin where can i put the cake?" Korra asked.

"U can put it on the table over there" Jinora responded while pointing.

"Alright thanks" 

Korra went over and put the cake on the table. It was a half vanilla and half chocolate cake with a nicely covered by a chocolate and vanilla cream. And there were also some NukTuk figured on top of the cake. Bolin was a huge fan when it came to NukTuk movies. Meanwhile everyone got their gifts on the table at the corner of the room. So Korra decided to put her presents there also. She saw at all the names but was surprised to see that Asami's was not there. So she decided to head over to Asami and ask her about it.

"Hey Asami how come your gift is not on the table?"

"Well it's because it's not a gift made from material" She smirked.

"Oh than what did you get him?"

"Sorry Miss Sato that we are late we got hold up by traffic!" a weird but familiar voice said.

"It's no problem we still have time to discuss the details" Asami responded

Korra decided to turn around and was shocked. In front of her was the head actor of the NukTuk movies. "That was why Asami was so secretive about it!" She muttered to herself. Bolin always had the dream of meeting the man himself and Asami just got him to be here for Bolin's party. She decided to see her friends reaction and they were similar to hers. Jinora and Kai both had their mouth agape and Mako stared at him with his sharkbrows that were so high that they could just jump off his face.

"Wow this beats all our gifts" Korra Jokingly said.

"Yeah it does" Asami said with a laugh.

"Even this is not a competition but your beating me so bad" 

"That's why i'm looking forward when i actually win our bet" 

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Sato" Korra said in a sarcastic tone.

"We will see" Asami gave Korra wink.

"Anyway how did you get in contact with him?" Korra said trying to hide a blush.

"My dad has alot of contacts, he made most of the gadgets in the movie so were good friends you could say" Asami said with a chuckle.

"Well Bolin is going to have the best party in the world" 

"He certainly is"

"How late until Opal arrives with him?"

"In 30 minutes to we have some time to rehearse a bit"

"Sounds good" Korra said.

So they walked off to the group discussing the details about the whole thing. Right when there was 5 minutes left Korra pulled Asami to the side to talk to her.

"What's up?" Asami asked.

"You really are a great friend Asami" Korra responded.

"Thanks Korra after everything i'm glad to have you by my side" 

Korra slightly blushed and she saw Asami staring at her eyes then her lips. So Korra did the same. They were leaning until Kai screamed from the other room to get ready to hide because they were arriving soon. So they both snapped out of it.

"We should hide now" Korra said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah we should" Asami said with a slightly detectable sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! see you in the next chapter!


	12. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hard work the party can finally start! But what is going to happen during it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Everyone was hiding in their spot since Opal had texted Jinora that they were arriving soon. They all flicked the light off and were waiting for them to enter. Asami and Korra hid behind some desk and were thinking about what had happened earlier. They put that thought away when they heard the door slammed open. They heard footsteps entering and decided to wait to hear a voice first because they wouldn't want to congratulate the wrong person.

"Opal what is this?" Bolin asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOLIN" Everyone said in unison and the light were turned on. Everyone came out of their spot and ran over to give Bolin a big bear hug. Korra couldn't tell that Bolin was either surprised, shocked or crying. But he looked so happy and that's what matters. After Bolin constantly thanking everyone and saying how they are the best friends a guy can ever have, it was time for the gifts. He first unwrapped the gift Opal gave him. It was a popcorn maker and a small scarf for Pabu. He kissed Opal and tilted her up. After that loving gesture, he opened up Mako's. It was full of free food coupons from fast food chains. Bolin loves he's food and gave his brother a big crushing hug. Than he went to unwrap further. Than he comes to Korra and his eyes lit up when he saw what was inside it. 

"A NukTuk outfit and something for Pabu, Ur the best Korra!" Bolin said before hugging her.

"You are very welcome but it's time for Asami's" Korra tried to mutter.

"Oh you are right sorry" 

"Alright so close your eyes first" Asami said.

"Eyes closed" He said.

"Alright open them up now!" Asami said with a tint of excitement.

 

Korra swore that Bolin eyes were so big, she could fit ping pong balls in them. After a couple of faint screams from Bolin and almost fainting. Bolin ran up to the actor who played NukTuk and gave him the biggest most tightest hug, he had ever given someone. Korra felt bad for the guy since Bolin's hugs are not pleasant when he is too exited but it was also kinda cute to see. Korra decided to reveal her big secret after eating some birthday cake.

After Bolin taking a billion pictures of him and the actor including him signing all his fanart and even his face which Bolin swore never to wash off ever again. They sat down to eat. Of course they ordered everything they could think of. Seaweed noodles, Curry buns, Pizza, burgers and alot more. After eating everything up and being stuffed like pigs, they still had dessert. Opal put the candles on the cake and Bolin stood up to blow the candles out.

They all tried to make room for dessert and succeeded surprisingly. Every single person was sitting down trying to get awake from this food coma. After a solid 30 minutes everyone was back okay and it was time to say some speeches for Bolin and of course Opal went first. She went on the stage, checked if everything was on and then grabbed the mic. But of course Opal accidentally dropped the mic and a screeching sound was in everyone's ear now.

"Sorry guys i didn't mean to" Opal said apologetic.

"It's fine Opal!" Korra shouted back.

"Alright now to get to the point" Opal said before taking a deep breath.

"Bolin we have been friends since were 5 and we grew closer and closer as friends and eventually we turned to lovers, i will say i will never regret that, you made me smile in my darkest moments, made me feel loved when i felt like i had nobody, i love you so much and i want to be with you for as long as i can" Opal finished her speech with a small blush.

Korra was now pretty sure Bolin was crying and trying to cover it but horribly failing. Next up was Mako.

"Hey bro i just wanna say when our parents died, i made it my priority to protect and ensure that you are happy, now u have grown in to this positive inspirational figure for me, u seem to know how to cheer up someone and u genuinely care about all of us and therefore i wanna say i really am happy you are my brother and i love you" 

Korra saw that Bolin was sobbing on Opal's jacket. Either way It was Jinora and Kai turn to give their speech but instead of talking they made a whole video of the entire school year with Bolin. Korra thought that was very sweet and amazing. So did Bolin because when Jinora and Kai went off the stage he was giving them both a bear hug and they both turned so blue. After a couple more people that they had invited it was up to Asami.

"Hey Bolin, we have known eachother since kindergarten and you were the first kid the show me around the city since i moved, when i saw you i thought you were some little crazy child" The whole audience giggled by that statement.

"But i will say i am grateful that you were the first person i have ever met that introduced me to the awesome friends i have today Opal,Jinora,Kai, Korra and my now ex Mako" she said with a laugh.

Korra was pretty positive Mako was hiding his head beneath the table by that part of the speech.

"Because of you i wouldn't have been open as i am now and i want to thank for always being there to cheer me up and supporting me with my studies because i couldn't have done it without you, you deserve anything and a lot more in your life and i'm happy to help you with that" and so Asami finished her speech. 

Bolin was about to tackle Asami when Opal slowed him down so it turned in to a hug. Asami awkwardly patted his back because he was still crying alot. after 5 minutes of trying to convince Bolin to let Asami go, it was Korra turn now and she was nervous but exited at the same time. 

"Hey guys so you know i suck at these so expect some cringe" Korra warned the audience. They all just chuckled and nodded towards her.

"So Bolin i'm pretty sure we have known eachoter since i moved her when i was 4, I wasn't very sociable with all the other kids because i was still a newbie at the time but then you came over to me and asked me to sit with you for lunch, i was excited and i thought i finally made a friend, i am still glad you were my first and ever friend." Korra said than trying to prepare for what she was going to do next.

"We have shared every secret with eachother but i have still one i never told you, and i think its best i express it with a song"

Korra prepared herself and then the music came up and she started singing [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3ECU6xtp68). Korra was horrible nervous while singing it but she relieved to see everyone holding a straight face. She then finished the song and went to look around the faces. She looked at Opal, Jinora and Kai but couldn't read what their expression was. Than she looked over to Asami. She looked shocked either because she just came out or her singing. The tension broke when Bolin ran over towards Korra and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Korra thank you so so much for doing this for me, You being gay doesn't affect me at all, i still love you since the first day u became my best friend" Bolin said

"Thank Bo" Korra said and she felt a tear falling down her cheek. Than the rest of the group went over and gave Korra a big hug and their congratulations of her coming out. Opal kinda had a clue Korra was not fully straight, Jinora won 30 bucks from Kai because they made a bet that Korra was gay, which Korra almost chopped their head off for betting on her. And Asami well she looked like she got some hope look in her eyes but Korra didn't know why.

 

"So it's a double party now because of you Korra" Opal joked.

"Well twice the fun" Korra replied.

"Hey Korra mind if i speak to you in private" Mako said.

"Sure excuse me Opal"

So she followed Mako outside and they sat down on a bench.

"So when did you know?" Mako started off.

"Pretty sure 2 months ago"

"How has it been?" 

"It's been a emotional roller coaster trying to figure out who i am but in the end i finally accepted everything and here i am" Korra said with a smile.

"You know i never have been a great boyfriend to you and sometimes or all the time a friend, but i want to make a change in that, Korra i support you all the way and if you ever find someone who doesn't agree with your sexuality i will personally arrest them and put them in jail" 

"Thanks Mako i'm glad to see you have changed a bit" Korra said 

"Thanks i figured i have been such a gigantic asshole not to you but also to Asami"

"That i can confirm" Korra said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but i want to try to mend our friendship again and hopefully be like a brother to you" Mako said with a warm smile.

"I would like that" Korra respond

 

They gave eachother a hug and decided to head back to the party. When they entered the room again everyone was dancing to some songs and getting drunk fastly. So Korra decided to head over to the bar and got herself some water. Korra still decided not to drink and to stay sober. Korra mostly doesn't want to lose control of herself and say some embarrassing stuff. She decided to go find Asami since she was the only one she hasn't seen on the dance floor.

She went over to the bathroom to see if she was there. She entered and was surprised to hear someone screaming. She decided to stay quiet and listen to the conversation.

"Dad i don't want to meet the son of this important business partner!" 

"No dad i am not interested in dating anyone you arrange for me!"

"I am a grown woman i can make my own choices okay just accept that please!"

This went on for a couple of minutes until she heard Asami hang up. She started sobbing and crying and Korra thought it was time to reveal herself. She went over to Asami and wrapped her in her arms. Asami wasn't even shocked or angry, she just returned the gesture and went on to cry on Korra's shoulders. Korra had the smell of jasmine and vanilla in her nose. It was probably from Asami's shampoo but the girl smelled so addicting. After a few more minutes Asami started to calm down.

"Thanks" Asami muttered out over Korra's shoulders.

"It's nothing Asami, just know if you ever need someone to talk too i'm just a couple steps away" Korra said with a genuine smile.

"I appreciate it Korra, i really do" Asami said before giving Korra a kiss on her cheek. Which made Korra blush so hard and saw Asami was too.

"Well no time to be sad on a party, it's time to cheer up and dance until there's no tomorrow" Korra said.

"Yeah let's go" Asami said happier than before.

 

So they both were off to the dance floor and decided to dance together. They both were really terrible dancers and that's why it was more fun to see eachother dance. After a couple more minutes of dancing they decided to head over to the bar to order some drinks. Asami went with a glass of red wine and Korra water of course. They sipped their drinks and Asami decided to open a bit more about his father. She told him how it was for him growing up without her mom and all the business dates he had signed up for her.

Korra saw that Asami was getting sad again but decided to cheer her up by some of her embarrassing childhood stories and some awful jokes and pick up line she had ever used. Asami was laughing so hard that she almost spilled her wine. Asami then asked Korra more about Alaska and Korra happily told her about the sledding adventures, the cold ass weather and tons more. Asami just listened with alot of interest in her eyes and Korra was glad.

The whole group who was probably drunk as hell except Korra and Asami decided to play a little bit of games. They decided to play the pocky game. The rules were 2 person hold a pocky stick in their mouth and then bite pieces off it. The person who breaks the pocky stick is the loser. The person who chose this game was Opal. She saw her other friends do it and it looked like a lot of fun. So now here the group was trying it. First up were Bolin and Mako.

"Alright Ready, Set, Go!" Opal said.

The 2 brothers kept biting pieces off until Mako broke the pocky stick.

"Bolin wins" Opal announced.

"Oh yeah nobody can beat the birthday boy!" Bolin said throwing his fist in the air and dancing. The rest of the group just laughed at him and they started to play a couple more rounds until they decided to do a last round since they had one more stick left.

"Hmm i choose Asami and Korra" Jinora said.

Both of them felt nervous as hell. They both put the pocky stick in their mouth and waited for the count down from Jinora.

"Alright Ready, Set, Go!' Jinora said.

Asami and Korra were very nervous and went slow. Because this situation was just pure awkwardness. They eventually reached the point where there only an inch of a pocky stick was left. They looked at eachother and found themselves staring at their eyes and lips. Korra found herself more and more attracted by the engineer. Asami wavy black hair was extra beautiful today because Asami wanted to look more presentable, her makeup was more on point than ever and those ruby red lips were just begging to be kissed. They inched closer and closer until they heard a loud song was being played. Korra got startled that she broke the stick and so Asami won.

"Asami wins!" Jinora said.

"Whatever" Korra said not admitting she felt a bit hot.

"Don't get too salty today" Asami said and secretly threw Korra a wink.

"Even if i have said it before il say it again" 

"That Girl Is Gonna Be The Death Of Me" Korra said in her thoughts.

 

The rest of the night the rest of the group got more drunk and had to hire a cab home after playing a couple more of fun games. Opal decided to bring Bolin to his dorm since she was the least drunk of the 2. Mako decided to get them an uber since he lives right next to Bolin. Jinora called her dad to pick her up and Kai too. Kai was mentally preparing himself for Tenzin and also planning his funeral soon. Korra and Asami were left behind to clean the party up a bit.

Korra was holding all the empty cups and dropping them in the trash bag. Asami in the meantime was getting all the food in plastic containers. After what seemed like an hour of hard work they were finally done cleaning up. When Korra went to look at the time it was 4am and she knew she was going stay in bed for awhile. So after bringing the leftovers to Asami's car, they decided to drive home. Asami only had one glass of red win this night.

They drove home after a long and tiring night. They were lucky to see no other car driving at 4 am. They arrived at their dorm in a record time and both of them were too tired to almost move but they had to unlock the door with the key. After what seems 50 attempts of trying, Korra finally got the key in and opened their door. They flicked the light on and decided to brush their teeth before going in to bed. At least they both wouldn't have a hangover.

"Hey Korra" Asami said.

"Hmmh" Korra articulated with a mouthful of mouthwash.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Korra immediately spit out the mouthwash and started coughing. Then Asami saw what she said wrong.

"Oh god no i don't mean that i mean sleep in my bed with me!" She quickly corrected with an awkward blush on her cheek.

"Sure" was the only thing Korra could bring out without blushing too much.

After getting dressed for bed without thinking too much about how Asami's body would look like getting dressed. Korra crawled in to the bed next to Asami. Asami then turned off the lights and both of them were slowly falling asleep.

"Good night Korra" Asami said.

"Good night Asami" Korra said.

Asami quickly fell asleep but Korra was still awake.

"Hey Asami are you asleep?" Korra asked.

The girl was clearly asleep to Korra and she decided to risk it. She gave Asami a kiss on her forehead and then whispered.

"I love you Asami" 

Then Korra fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! so i decided to make this chapter at 9pm and than edit it at midnight and i have school tomorrow :P. I am smart anyways see you in the next chapter


	13. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long as week full of tests, the girl want to have some time for themselves. But will it turn out how they expected it to be or will there be a twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After a wild night of partying and cleaning up, Korra slowly opened her eyes. She was a bit shocked when she saw Asami next to her and then she remembered what had happened that night. Asami was still asleep and Korra took that time to take in Asami's body. Her hair now was a mess which Korra thought was cute, her curves on her body were almost irresistible for Korra. And most importantly, she wasn't wearing makeup. Korra had never seen the girl without makeup even in elementary when she just moved in. Korra always saw the girl wearing her usual makeup routine. But now Asami looked even more beautiful without  it. Korra is confused why Asami wears makeup when she looks awesome without it.

Her thought were interrupted when she saw a hand on her stomach area. When they fell asleep Asami probably moved her arm there and Korra didn't notice but now it made her blush like hell. Asami's hand was soft and warm. Korra heart was thumping out of her chest almost. She decided to distract herself by looking at her phone and reading some messages. Opal and Bolin got home safe and so did Kai and Jinora. Well Kai probably slept with one eye open. Korra was scrolling through the messages when she heard Asami waking up.

"Gosh my head is killing me" Asami grumbled.

"Well good morning to you too" Korra said with a chuckle.

"Uggh i'm going to get some pain killers" 

"Never knew one glass of wine could give you a headache"

"Well it happens with me"

"Alright i'm taking the bathroom for a shower and stuff if that is okay with you?" Korra asked.

"Sounds good, I'll make coffee in the meantime"

"That's a good plan" 

 

Korra went off to take a long shower. When she got out she blow-dried her hair, which went quick because she had cut her hair in the summer, and it was now just above her shoulder. After also brushing her teeth and wearing some new clothes, she went out to the kitchen and saw Asami with her cup of coffee. When she saw Korra, she immediately smiled and handed her a cup of coffee. Korra thanked her and went to sip the goodness. 

"Man i'm so glad u chose the coffee machine" Korra said after sipping half of her coffee.

"Yeah, i think it was an excellent choice" Asami giggled.

"Anyway you can occupy the bathroom now, i'll make us some quick and easy breakfast"

"Alright Chef Korra, you're wish is my command" Asami than bowed.

"Ur so silly get out of my face now" Korra laughed.

After both laughing Asami headed to her room to get some new clothes and disappeared in to the bathroom. Korra decided to do the classic breakfast. Some eggs with bacon and toast. Pretty simple to make and she grabbed the ingredients. After cooking everything she put it on her and Asami's plate and put it on their dining table along with some orange juice. Asami came out the bathroom with a towel still around her hair but she was dressed.

"People with long hair problems" Asami scoffed.

"Well glad i chose to cut mine off" Korra teased.

"You look great in it and if i did it i would look like a lost dog"

"Than you would be Naga's best friend" Korra joked.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Asami said before lightly slapping Korra's shoulder.

"So nothing special today just the usual breakfast i normally have"

"Smells delicious anyway"

"Dig in"

 

And with that they both dug in. After 5 minutes of stuffing themselves, Asami decided to do the dishes to keep it fair and Korra went on to clean their dorm a bit. They had alot of crumbs probably because their weekly friday night Netflix marathon. She really enjoyed them with Asami but sometimes she wished she could also do this with Opal and Jinora since she only almost saw the girls at school. Than an idea popped up.

"Hey Asami what do you think about having a girl's sleepover with Opal and Jinora?"

"That sounds like alot of fun, haven't you guys done one of these before" She asked curiously.

"That was when we were in high school now we barely have time to see eachother because of our schedules"

"I think this is a great idea to just reconnect and stuff but at who's place are we gonna do it?"

"How about we do it here, we can get some snacks, drinks, movies and we can play some fun games"

"Sounds perfect" Asami replied.

"I'll text Opal and Jinora about it and then we can go grocery shopping for later?"

"Sure thing" 

Asami had left to take the garbage out and in the meanwhile Korra was getting her phone to text Jinora and Opal.

 **Korra:** Hey Opal, what do you think of a sleepover this friday? We haven't had time to hang out with all and i'm also going to invite Jinora.

 **Opal:** Sounds like alot of fun, after having Bolin for awhile i need my girls night for once!

 **Korra:** Okay great i'll tell you the details later.

 **Opal:** Alright now i gotta go Bolin is puking again.

 **Korra:** Have fun with that.

One down, one more to go.

 **Korra:** Hey Jinora are you up for a sleepover with me, Asami and Opal?

 **Jinora:** Of course! After Ikki and Meelo i need some peace.

 **Korra:** Great! Does friday work for you?

 **Jinora:** I'm all free

 **Korra:** Perfect! I'll send all details to you later okay?

 **Jinora** : Sounds like a plan now i need to go. My dad is giving Kai the death stares for the past 20 minutes.

Korra giggled at that thought and was relieved that everyone could make it. Korra went to sit on the couch to ease her exhausted body follow soon afterwards by Asami sitting next to her.

"Those dishes are not good for my fingers" Asami grumbled.

"Well i'm the cook you are my dishwasher" Korra tried to sound smooth.

"Very funny Korra anyway were they able to come?"

"Yes they both can make it that means we have to shopping now"

"Well what are we waiting for" Asami said before pulling Korra up.

 

Korra and Asami went to the grocery store to buy some Ice cream, snacks, candy and soda. On the way inside Asami got cat called by some teenage boys. Asami just walked further trying to ignore them. When Korra excused herself to get something from the candy aisle, she instead went over to the boys and gave them a lesson. Safe to say they were quiet when Asami and her walked out of the store. They both were walking towards Asami's car putting the groceries in and then they drove home.

"We probably shouldn't bought things that early we have 6 days until the sleepover" Korra said.

"You know i like to be prepared" Asami responded.

"True so what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?

"I hate to be the mood breaker but we got a ton of essays in front of us" Asami sighed.

"Well let's get started"

For the rest of the weekend they worked on their essays and more homework. They also had a test of history with Mr.Zaheer and a test of Biology. Korra was studying hard even with the lack of focus she sometimes had because she was secretely glaring over to Asami. She would sometimes get caught and then just return her gaze back to the book. They decided to order some indian food and after an hour of talking; they called it a day and went to bed.

 

**Friday**

Korra couldn't believe how quick the week went by. She expected to be slow and painful but got proven wrong. When the bell rang for her last class, she bolted out of the room and straight to her dorm. Asami was already home preparing the snacks and games. Korra gave her a quick hi before rushing to grab her wallet and rushed in to the store. She and Asami accidentally ate all the ice cream. So Korra went to the ice cream aisle and got 3 tubs of Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry.

When she came home, she saw Asami already in her pajamas and Korra decided to throw the tubs in the freezer. She than ran off to her room and quickly changing in her pajamas. When she was done she went outside and hear knocking on the door. When she went to open it she saw Opal and Jinora already dressed. She gave them both a hug and then they both entered the dorm. They dropped their sleeping bags on the floor and then sat down.

"It feels nice to be in an enviroment where it is quiet for once" Jinora said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know how it feels, living with 4 brothers and a grumpy adopted sister is not easy either" Opal replied.

"I always wanted to have a brother or a sister but seeing how you guys describe ur sibling, i'm glad my parents didn't Korra laughed.

"Same here" Asami said.

"But no time to waste complaining about our relatives, time for a girl's talk!" Opal said with an exited tint in her voice.

"Sure but let me get some snacks first before we continue" Korra said and then grabbed the bowl of chips, candy and chocolate.

"Jeezus u sure ur not trying to kill us with sugar Korra?" Jinora asked.

"Maybe" Korra said before taking some chips and stuffing them in her mouth.

"Alright so what do you guys want to talk about?" Asami asked.

"Well me and Jin both want to hear the story how you and Korra became friends because that seemed impossible" Opal said.

"Do you want to take the honors or me" Asami asked Korra.

"Your time to shine" Korra replied.

"Alright so we became friends after Mako and i hooked up after our little break" Asami started off.

"That seems like the worst time to become friends with your exes girlfriend" Jinora giggled.

"Yeah it was, we weren't on good terms right away, but after awhile i saw how much of a caring person Korra was and the rest was history" 

"But it all because of my charms in the end" Korra said with a smug voice.

"Whatever Miss Soccer addict"

"Jealous Miss Engineer?"

"You both act like a married couple" Opal pointed out.

"We are not" Korra said a bit too rough.

"Anyways guys want to play some Uno?"

"Sure after dealing with Meelo complaining everyone was cheating whenever he didn't win i could use some games with normal people" Jinora said.

"Sounds fun" Opal said.

 

So with that they played Uno for a bit. Korra was winning most of the rounds to her surprise. Asami was a bit impressed by the girl's luck in this game. Opal and Jinora were really enjoying this girls sleepover and they were glad. After a couple more rounds of rage, screaming, complaining and almost killing the other person, they decided to quit Uno for awhile. Asami went to grab 4 bowls and fill them up with ice cream. She gave everyone their bowl and they stuffed themselves with it.

"How about we play Truth or Dare again" Asami suggested.

"I agree" Opal said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Alright i want to start" Jinora said.

"Go ahead Jin" Korra replied.

"Alright Korra Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How did you know you were bisexual?"

Korra swore that she would die by Jinora one day.

"Well i saw girls a bit different how normally one of you guys saw one and then i got attracted to someone" Korra said trying to hide a blush.

"And who might that girl be" Opal said with an amused tone.

"Hey only 1 question!" Korra shouted at Opal.

"Alright whatever drama queen" Opal joked.

"Truth or Dare Asami?" Korra said trying to swiftly change the topic.

"I'll go with a dare"

"Tell us one of your biggest secrets that you never told anyone else"

Asami heart was racing, she decided to just do it since the others accepted Korra easily.

"I think i'm bi too" Asami quietly said.

"I'm sorry Asami didn't hear you" Opal said.

"I think i'm bisexual" Asami said louder.

Everyon was shocked by that confession but Opal quickly lunged over to Asami and gave her a big hug.

"You know i'm proud of you for coming out to us and just like Korra we don't care about it as long as you're happy" Opal said giving Asami a reassuring smile.

"Ditto here" Jinora and Korra said.

"Thanks guys" Asami said giving everyone a smile.

"Alright let's continue" Jinora said.

 

So they played for awhile until it was Jinora's turn again. They all decided it was gonna be the last round before heading to bed. Everyone was getting tired and they ran out of snacks too. Opal looked like she was gonna fall dead any second now, Asami was sitting there not that enthusiastic about the whole game anymore and Korra was just trying to figure out if she actually had a chance with Asami now after her shocking coming out.

"Alright Korra Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Asami on the lips"

With that Opal was now clearly awake and amused, Asami and Korra looked at eachother and then at Jinora. Korra's heart was about to burst. 

"Ehhmm i don't wanna do something that will make Asami uncomfortable"

"I'm fine with it" Asami then said.

"You heard the lady now do it" Jinora said laughing.

Korra nervously rubbed the back of her neck and then inched closer to Asami. She couldn't resist looking at those lips and her beautiful green eyes. Asami on the other hand was also very nervous but she had been craving this since forever. It was kinda weird doing it in front of Opal and Jinora but that didn't matter to the both of them. They looked at eachother before closing the gap in between of them. Korra felt Asami soft lips touch hers and she felt like she was in heaven. She wanted to grab Asami and pull her deeper in to the kiss but she couldn't. Asami had to force herself to break the kiss and both of them were very disappointed.

"There happy now Jinora" Korra said with a sarcastic voice.

"More than pleased" Jinora replied.

"Alright i need my sleep now guys"

"Yeah same" Asami replied trying very hard to hide her blush.

"I'm gonna get my sleeping back so i'll be back soon" Korra said.

"Same for me" Asami said.

Than they both left to their room to search for it.

"You know what i'm thinking?" Jinora asked Opal.

"Mission get #Korrasami together?"

"Bingo" Jinora said.

"Let's do this but we might need some help from the rest"

"they will be more than willing to help" 

Than they heard the sound of doors opening and closing and knew they had to make a plan for another time. Korra and Asami came back to the girls and put their sleeping bags down. After turning out the light everyone went asleep. But mostly Korra and Asami went to sleep with still a silly smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Took me a bit to get inspiration but i think the chapter turned out great! See you in the next one


	14. Children Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and Jinora came up with the idea to put Asami and Korra together in a child care to get closer! But will their plan work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :D (yes i am not dead :P)

"This idea is horrible as well" Opal sighed.

"Why is this harder than we thought" Jinora complained.

Since yesterday's sleepover, the two of them had decided to come to Starbucks after school discussing plans how to get the Korra and Asami together without getting suspicious. But they didn't anticipate how hard it was so after an hour coming up with ideas that will never work, they decided to buy a hot chocolate since it was autumn and it was cold. The nature was beautiful because the leaves were losing their color and falling of the trees peacefully.

"Is there a thing they thing they both will like anyway?" Jinora asked.

"Not that i can think of anything they are so different from eachother" Opal sighed again.

Than Jinora phone rang. It was Kai

"Mind if i take this one?"

"Of course go ahead"

"Hey jinora" Kai said.

"Hey Kai you don't mind that Opal is here too?"

"Not a problem at all i actually need help from you two" Kai said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Jinora asked worried.

"Some of the volunteers of the children care got sick and now are unable to make it tomorrow"

"Oh no we do we have extra volunteers?" Opal asked.

"I'm afraid not either we cancel it for tomorrow or you guys can find some extra's"

"I am in and i am sure i can convince Bolin, he's like an uncle to you" Opal joked.

"That is true" Kai laughed.

"I think with you and Bolin will help us a ton, but we need like 2 more people"

"Wait that is it!!!! Kai you are a genius!" Opal said excited.

"Wait what did i say?" Kai asked confused

"Jinora we can pair up Korra and Asami, they both love kids!" 

"That's the best idea ever, Kai ur so smart!" 

"Wait what did i just do?" Kai asked more confused.

"Alright i gotta go i tell you the details tomorrow love you!" Jinora said.

"Ehhm love you too but what did i just..." Kai said before Jinora hung up.

"Oh my lord why didn't we think of this earlier!" Opal giggled.

"I know right!" Jinora giggled along.

"But we have to tell them about it and hopefully they can come" Jinora asked a bit let down.

"Leave that up to me" Opal said and she gave Jinora a smirk.

"Operation #Korrasami is starting now"

 

Korra was running a few laps around the school. She had Soccer practice till 8pm and she was getting tired so much. After what seemed like an whole year, she finished her last lap and went to coach. Today was a bit lighter than usual, they had to perfect their passing to eachother and try some new tricks that will get them an advantage against the other opponents. Korra was doing some of her famous tricks before she saw someone. 

She saw the dark wavy hair and red ruby lips than her beautiful eyes. It was Asami no doubt. She was sitting on the tribute that they have and she waved at Korra. Korra waved back and threw Asami a smile. Asami usually doesn't have time because she has meetings with business clients with her dad apart from homework and answering e-mails. Korra was truly surprised when she actually came. She always had invited Asami to her trainings and matches but was always turned down because something came between the two.

So seeing Asami here now, Korra felt her heart beat faster and was more motivated to show off some skills to Asami. She did the kick the ball with ur foot trough ur knees, balancing the ball on ur head and some shoulder to feet tricks. Asami just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but be admired at how smooth Korra was doing. Then coach Lin decided to play a little match. Korra was wearing blue as always and went to her team. And off they were.

Korra's team was a bit behind with 2-3 and there was only 1 minute left. Her teammates were so tired and Korra felt that too but with Asami here she can't stand to lose in front of her. So when she stole the ball from the other team she ran to the goal and scored. Her team was cheering and there was 15 seconds left to make another goal. Korra had to do this not only for herself but also for Asami. So she got her breath ready and went for it

**15 seconds**

"The other team got the ball and were running to us"

**14 seconds**

"The ball got passed too high and was able to catch it"

**13 seconds**

"I ran for my life."

**12 seconds**

"I am trying to get closer but everything seems to go in slow-mo"

**11 seconds**

"I hear Asami's voice"

**10 seconds**

"She's cheering me on no way i can miss this goal"

**9 seconds**

"3 players are blocking me but that is not gonna stop me"

**8 seconds**

"i managed to pass one, two more to go"

**7 seconds**

"I passed the second one, one more to go

**6 seconds**

"Passed the last one now up to the goal"

**5 seconds**

"I am nearing and it is heavily guarded but that is not going to stop me"

**4 seconds**

"I near closer and am able to pass a defender"

**3 seconds**

"I saw a defender in front of my goal but it was now or nothing"

**2 seconds**

"I shot the ball through his legs and was waiting for something to happen

**1 second**

"I scored for my team and Asami"

 

Korra couldn't progress what happened after, she got tackled by Asami who ran from the tribute and gave her a big hug. This might have been a practice but it felt like the most important moment in her life. All the other teammates went up to her to tell her how awesome that was, even coach Lin was so surprised that her usual grumpy grin turned in to a shocked one. Korra felt accomplished. After a long moment of being in Asami's embrace, she felt a bit awkward. 

"Hey Asami ehmm isn't it time to stand up" Korra tried to say hiding a blush.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Asami said before getting of Korra and giving her a hand.

"It's all good anyway thanks for the support" 

"you're welcome" Asami said with a smile.

"Alright ladies practise is over so go shower and get the hell out of here" coach Lin said.

"Also Korra" coach Lin said before she could leave.

"Good job today kiddo" 

"Thanks coach" Korra said and then left.

Asami was waiting for Korra to be done. Weirdly enough they weren't awkward after their "forced" kiss. The spark she felt was the biggest one she had. Mako never came as close as kissing that good like Korra. Never. Asami thoughts were interrupted when she got a text from Opal saying to come at her dorm whenever Korra is done. She just replied okay and just continued thinking about stuff. Korra showed up 15 minutes later with wet hair.

"Hey Opal wanted to meet us at her dorm" Asami started.

"Well it's Opal so we better hurry" Korra joked.

So they went over to Opal's dorm after getting some snacks for Korra. They talked on the way over there what Opal would probably want from them but they still had no idea. So after finishing some packs of chips and a water bottle. They went over to Opal's dorm and knocked on her door. They were surprised to see Jinora opening the door and asking them to enter. So they walked in and saw Opal standing there smiling so bright that it creeped them both out.

"Hey Korra and Asami glad you could come" Opal said.

"It was nothing now can you answer why we had to be bother here and that you are smiling like a maniac?" Korra replied.

"Well Kai called me today to say the volunteers for the children care couldn't come tomorrow because they are sick, so we were wondering if you could help us out?" Opal said with a sad smile.

"Well of course me and Korra would, we love to help out" Asami said with a smile.

"Yay thanks guys you are the best!"

"No problem, can you send us the information about everything so we can plan out everything tonight?" Asami asked.

"Of course i'll text you both the info and you guys shifts are 4-8pm" 

"Sounds good" Korra said.

"This plan is working out perfectly" Opal said in her thoughts.

 

That evening Korra and Asami got the info and planned out every scenario that can happen and wrote up solutions on their phone. They both were very nervous because they have never done this. But they both of course didn't mind to spend time together. When it became dinner time Korra decided to cook spaghetti with meatballs for them both because she was tired from practice. Asami of course offered to help out and Korra agreed.

When the food was down after Asami accidentally dropped one of the plates that broke and then cleaned it up. They then went to the dinner table and sat down enjoying their meals. After a nice meal Asami offered to do the dishes not only for Korra cooking dinner but also because she broke that plate. After some minutes Asami was done and she and Korra decided to watch Stranger Things on Netflix. They both enjoyed it and laughed until they said their goodbyes and went to bed nervous for tomorrow.

 

**The Next Day**

After a long day of practice for Korra and handling business partners for Asami, they both got dressed going over to the children care. They hopped in Asami's car and were off. There were surprisingly not late for once. They got out of the car and went to the back door. After they went through another door that leaded them to the staff room. They got both called out by Opal, Jinora and Kai and headed over to them. They had a nice talk about the basic rules and stuff until the children came in.

"Now or never" Korra said.

"Yeah" Asami replied.

And with that they went to work. The place was also sort of a little gym with obstacles and fun events. Korra and Asami got assigned to help the kids with throwing the rings game. They helped the children out and they were happy. Then Korra got attacked by 3 girls who hopped on their shoulders and Korra decided to act like a raging bull to get them off. The children were laughing and screaming at the same time. Asami thought it was cute to see Korra like this.

Afterwards everyone gathered up because they were gonna plat knockout. So basically what knockout is that you stand in a line and you throw the basketball to the ring. If you score right away than you are not out but if you miss the second person gets to try to score and if he does the other person with the ball is out. So the kids got very excited and were trying to knock the other person out. They also threw the balls of their opponent to the other side of the room since that was allowed. After 20 minutes a girl with blond hair and brown eyes won. She got to choose from the prizes and chose a little lego toy set.

Than the children challenged all the adults to face off and of course they did. Mako and Bolin were there too so it was fun to see when they were the first two to start to try to score. Mako's aim was horrible and Bolin was barely any better than Mako. After what felt like hours of back and forth Mako was able to score a point and got Bolin out who said this game was rigged. Than it was Opal and Jinora. Jinora was first but missed the shot and it was almost in. Than Opal went and scored immediately and the kids were cheering because she was one of the favorites. Than it was Kai and Asami. While Kai has more strength then Asami at the arm area, Asami can make predicaments easily and when she got to shoot first, she scored. Kai got red as hell and went over to Jinora and wrapped her in a hug. And to Jinora response she just hugged him and laughed.

Than after a few rounds of other volunteers playing, It was Mako and Korra. They both got the ball and Mako started trash talking to Korra.

"You will never beat me Kor" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Korra asked.

With that she turned backwards and threw the ball to the goal and scored. Everyone's mouth was agape and Mako just slumped off. 

"Hey Mako" Opal said.

"Yeah?" Mako replied.

"Karma's a bitch" Opal laughed.

"Fuck you" Mako shot back.

"I forgot to tell you i also did basketball in elementary and middle school so yeah" Korra said with a smirk and then turned back to the line.

 

It was back to Opal and a volunteer named Roku. He was an old wise man and worked her for about 15 years. He has a lovely wife because she always bakes some sweets for the kids. Opal missed the first shot but so did Roku. So they went back and forth a bit until Opal managed to prevent Roku's ball for scoring and her ball went in and scored instead (love it when that happens whenever i'm playing jk i haven't played that for years because i have no friends xD back to the story). So Opal got to stay in the game.

Than it was some volunteers named Sokka and Zuko. Who were old as well and Korra wondered how they stayed in such good shape for their age. Sokka was definitely trying to brag but Zuko brought him down by scoring. Sokka slumped over to the side and then it was Asami and Korra. Korra knew she was going to get beaten so bad. Firstly because Asami's coordination is great and she was first. So Asami threw a shot but underestimated how much strength she had to use and missed. Korra then took the opportunity and took a shot and right when it was about to get in. Asami's ball knocked hers out and went straight in.

Korra was a mad because Asami beat her but she knew it was going to happen so she calmed her anger down. When she went to go sit down next to Opal, Asami threw her a flirtatious wink. Korra blushed like hell and Opal noticed. She nudged Jinora on her shoulder and told her what she saw. both were very pleased. After a bit more of people missing and scoring. It was now Asami and another volunteer named Tahno. You could basically describe him in one word: Fuckboy.

Of course Tahno being himself as always, he tried to make a little bet with Asami. Tahno only works here to flirt with the staff and keep his reputation up by helping children while in reality he sits in the corner smoking a cigarette and playing on his phone. Opal and Jinora disliked him very hard because on time he slapped their buts. And they kicked his ass hard by throwing food and water over him and closing him up in the janitor closet for 3 hours. 

"How about if i win this game, I take you on a date" Tahno smirked.

"And if i win you will stop harassing the people here and actually start doing some crap for the children?" Asami replied

"You got yourself a deal pretty lady, but prepare for the date already"

"Pssh no way"

And with that everyone was obviously cheering for Asami. But they decided to make it harder for them to score. They did it a 45 degree corner. So it was very hard. Korra encouraged and cheered on Asami which was very cute. Tahno was just bragging the whole time. Than the last round started but both were missing almost every time. Nobody could perfectly predict where the ball would be therefore the game was gonna take awhile.

"Last shot i have to do this for the people here and keep my reputation up for Korra" Asami thought to herself. And with the thought of Korra she smiled to herself.

So Asami got the ball turned her back towards the goal and threw the ball without thinking of anything to the goal. And when the ball landed the whole crowd emerged in to cheers and cries. She had scored even if she didn't see it. Luckily Mako recorded it. Asami rushed over to see the recording and she saw herself throwing it and into the goal. She didn't have time to progress it because Opal hugged her in the back kinda crying.

"Thanks for being that Tahno, now i can make sure nobody butt will get touched by him" Opal joked.

"You're welcome" Asami laughed.

"That was impressive Asami" Korra joined the conversation

"Thanks" 

"Man Asami i knew you were great but wow today you have shown a other side of you" Bolin said crushing her in a hug.

"Tha-nks" Asami got out.

"Let her go Bolin you are gonna choke her" Opal said.

"Oh right sorry" Bolin said throwing Asami an apologetic smile.

"But now we gotta clean up the children's parents are arriving" Opal said.

"Let's get started" Mako said.

 

So with that they cleaned up everything from plastic to puke in the hallway. Luckily Korra didn't get that since she won the rock paper scissors with Bolin. After a hour, Everyone but Asami and Korra had left. They stayed for a bit to help to put everything back in place and when it was done they both groaned. Korra went over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle for her and Asami. When Korra came out the kitchen she handed Asami the water bottle and she threw her a thanks before getting the cap off and drinking vigorously from the bottle.

"Rough day huh" Korra said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah i didn't think it would be that hard" Asami confessed.

"Me neither but i think we did great"

"That's for sure, they said we can come in whenever we want to help"

"Would you do this again?" Asami asked.

"Of course and it would be better if you were there also" Korra said without thinking.

Asami blushed and then Korra realized what she had said.

"Oh i didn't mean in that way, i didn't want to say it like a stalker; i mean.." Korra said before she got stopped by Asami putting her fingers on Korra's lips.

"It's fine, i do admit that it is better with you here" She smiled trying to hide the incoming blush.

"Thanks" Korra said and they sat there for a bit

 

Then they both decided to ride home and were so tired they forgot to turn the lights on of the living room.

"Have a good night Korra" Asami said.

"You too Asami" Korra replied.

But before she could head off she felt Asami kissing her cheek. Both of the girls rushed to their room with a blush.

"Best day ever" Korra thought to herself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, i started writing this 2 days ago and lost motivation a bit but now i got a bit more and as i said i will finish this story xD. If it takes longer sorry but i have a life full of school (sadly :P). Oh and i was also geeking out because the new comic of the legend of Korra "Ruins of the Empire" got announced and my inner nerd came out and hence why i started writing again xD. Anyways see you in the next chapter


	15. Soccer Championship Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the time of the season of soccer! How will Korra cope with the stress and the people counting on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**3 Months Later**

Korra was at the gym and doing some cardio. The championship was in a week and she wanted to be in a good shape. She never figured out that it will come so quick but whe was proven wrong. She had an extra 2 hours of practice every day. She was the team's best player so she had to be extra trained and coach Lin was making sure of it. Korra went on to do her usual weights and some push-ups. She was interrupted by her phone, she got a message.

 **Opal** : We are holding a night out with the whole group do you want to come?

 **Korra:** Yeah, practice ended early and right now at the gym.

 **Opal:** Alright see you at our usual club.

With that Korra decided to run a bit on the treadmill and she called it done. Korra went off to shower first because she was sweaty and gross. After her nice shower, she put on the extra pair of clothes on and headed off to her dorm. She decided on the way to get some boba. She loved the milk tea drink with tapioca. Her friends were not that in to it but she loved it.

 

After happily buying some boba with the waitress staring at her like she was a god, she went off to the next door bakery and got 2 donuts too. She needed her calories quick and easy. So after walking to her dorm with the boba in one hand and the donuts in the other, she opened the door with a little struggle and get in. She saw Asami making a phone call and the person she was talking too was not making her happy.

"Dad, i said it before please stop with setting me up with blind dates"

"I appreciate it but i want to choose my own partner"

"How about i have some lunch with you tomorrow and we will talk about everything because alot has happened"

"Alright love you too bye"

Asami sighed and threw her phone on the couch and then lazily dropped on to the couch. She got an headache and felt like crap for a couple of days. Her dad is more and more relying on her since he's getting older and needs her daughter to be ready for CEO. Asami wants to enjoy her life before the huge responsibility is on her shoulders. That's when she noticed Korra standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Rough day?" Korra asked.

"You know it" Asami sighed.

 

Korra sat next to Asami and gave her a hug. Asami thankfully wrapped her arms around Korra and put her head on her shoulder. Korra and Asami haven't really gotten the balls to confess. They both decided it was good to be friends and didn't want to ruin that. But Korra couldn't ignore the knot in her chest that was triggered by Asami. After laying there for a bit they noticed it was time to change for tonight.

Korra went to her room, decided to wear her lucky charm necklace and chose her usual outfit of a dark blue tank top with a blue jacket this time and blue jeans. She also put soem deodorant on to smell nice and she was pretty much set to go. She also thought to text her parents for a bit. She hasn't seen them since Christmas break and she was missing them all over again. Her parents send a picture of Naga playing with the snow and she smiled.

Asami was stressing on what to wear because she had an billion of choices. She decided to show of a little but of skin but not too much. So she got an dark red dress with matching red heels and wore a ruby necklace. Which was fake because she wasn't in the mood to get attacked by robbers. After putting some jasmine and vanilla scented perfume on, she was ready to go.

They both went to Asami's car and drove off to the club. Korra had to fight to not gape at how Asami looked. Asami was having trouble to not stare at Korra's muscles. Over the course of 4 months, she had decided to go for an 8-pack and the progress was definetally showing. When Korra wasn't looking who was in the room, Asami peaked out and saw the 2 extra abs on Korra's chest. It was hard not to run over and touch them.

"Yesterday was hell" Asami thought to herself.

So they drove off in to the club parking and walked straight in to the bar because Asami's father was a sponsor of the Republic City Nightclub. They searched for the rest of the group until they saw them sitting at the table in the corner. They went over and greeted the 5 faces. They sat down and Asami ordered a martini and Korra ordered water as usual because her first match was tomorrow.

"Our super star is gonna shine tomorrow" Bolin said with a grin.

"Shut up Bo" Korra scoffed him off.

"Are you nervous Korra?" Opal asked.

"Of course, the whole team is counting on me and if i mess up, i disappoint all of them" Korra sighed.

"You will do great Korra, We all believe in you" Mako said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah we all do, you have evolved in the way you played soccer i can't see a obstacle that you can't face" Asami smiled.

"Thanks guys" Korra said smiling.

 

For the rest of the night the whole group talked about school, Korra's upcoming match and some other stupid stuff until Jinora dragged everyone on the dance floor. Many people were dancing horribly and Korra decided to just stand there until Asami pulled on her arm. She was dancing with Asami now hand in hand and she was getting more and more nervous by the second.

Opal and Jinora told their plan of bringing Korra and Asami together to the rest of the group and they all agreed. Mako was needed a bit more convincing to get his 2 exes dating but he decided that the 2 of them deserved to be happy. So they hoped this night something would happen but they knew Korra had to focus on her soccer before love now because this season will determine her sponsorship by soccer coaches.

This football championship between all other universities wasn't just to see who was the best group. This was the most important event in their life. A lot of sponsors would come to this match to see every person on the field and would determine if they were worth sponsoring or not. This was what was so important to Korra. It determined her career and her future.

Even if Korra was a freshmen, she would get to be with the most important influences of soccer players. Asami was worried for one thing. If Korra did get a sponsorship and which she will, she would have to leave college for that. And her schedule would become too crazy to have time to see her friends. Asami of course wanted Korra to be happy but her own happiness sometimes takes over.

So she decided to make the last of it this night by dancing with Korra and supporting her the most she can. So they danced a bit with the group then alone with Asami for a bit. After it became 1am they decided to leave because The whole next week of school was canceled for the soccer championship. All the universities would play at Republic City University and everyone was free to do what they wanted. Most people wanted to go on a little vacation but Asami and the rest decided to cheer on Korra for this whole week which Korra appreciated.

After getting home and entering their room, they both said their good nights as usual and went to bed. Korra was dreaming about the whole soccer championship but Asami wasn't asleep. She was constantly worrying about losing Korra and she had a good reason too. She decided if Korra won this than she would confess her love for her. Asami thought it was reckless but you have to do it before the person is gone.

 

**The Next Morning**

Korra woke up at 6:30am because she had practive from 8-12. So she got up and made some oatmeal with bananas and strawberries. She had to keep the meal simple and with a bit of protein. She heard the shower and it was probably Asami getting out of it. She decided to make some coffee as well. So she poured in her and Asami's mug. When Asami came to the kitchen to grab some leftover Chinese food and to heat it up in the microwave. Korra handed her a mug of coffee and Asami gratefully took it.

"Good luck for practice today Korra"

"Thank Asami, good luck with lunch with your dad" Korra smiled.

"I will need it" Asami sighed.

"You know your dad will accept you don't be scared"

"I know it's just i'm nervous and i don't want to be seen as a disgrace to him"

"You won't and if he does i will be here to punch him to give him some common sense" Korra put her hand and fist together.

"You are one of the best friends i had" Asami smiled.

"And you are too one of the best i had" Korra responded.

After their conversation Korra left and got to the practice 10 minutes early. She changed her clothes and went on the field to do some usual tricks. She stopped when she heard coach Lin calling her out to come speak. Either it was good or horrible and mostly it was horrible. Korra nervously walked over to coach and preparing for the outburst that was going to happen.

"Hey Korra i just want to say do your best for the team and i'm glad you were one of my students" coach Lin got out with a cough.

"Thanks coach, i will not disappoint you!" Korra said confident.

"Whatever kid now get back on the field" Lin scoffed.

"Typical Lin, she can't stay sweet for more than a minute" Korra laughed to herself and went on the field to practice with the others that arrived. When Korra was playing she thought about everything. How the simple rivalry with Asami turned in to their friendship and she wanted more but she knew her sport career would hold her back. And she wouldn't have time anymore for her friends. That's when she decided to confess for Asami if she won the championship.

 

**Monday - Championship Day 1**

Korra was adjusting her shoe ties and socks. She was horribly nervous for their first match. They were going to match with Cabbage Corp University. The team there wasn't known to be good on the field, so it should be easy for the their team. Korra was mostly worried to disappoint her friends and family. But when she went outside she saw her parents, grandma Katara, aunt Kya and Naga, she got more nervous as hell.

Than it was time to get out on the field. So Korra went outside and took a deep breath and said to herself: "Time to do this". She went to the field and discussed with their team some strategies. Even if the their enemies weren't the best, she knew they could pull tricks on their sleeves. After 5 minutes of strategizing, It was time to officially start the tournament for the championship.

"Alright will one player of each team come here" The refiree said.

So Korra and some other student came to the referee.

"Head or Tails?"

"Head" Korra said.

So he flipped the coin and it landed on heads. So Korra got the ball and got ready in position. She went to give a glance at the people and the tribute and gave them a smile. Especially her family and her friends. She waited for the whistle to start the game and for it to start officially. Korra took another breath and got ready. It was now or never and this would decide her future.

"The match has started" The referee said and whistled.

"Time to give it my all" Korra thought to herself.

 

Korra began running with the ball pass some defenders and passed to the person next to her. She decided to find a spot where she could get no defenders and saw on in the middle of the field. She ran over there and put her hands up saying she wanted the ball. Another teammate passed the ball to her and Korra ran like her life depended on it. But something unexpected happened. The other team was more skilled now and stole the ball from Korra.

"This is going to be way harder than i thought" Korra muttered to herself and got herself to run after the ball.

So after running back and forth what seems like ages, Korra got the ball and was booking it for the enemies goal. She was already out of breath and so were her team and the opposite team but she wasn't going to give up now. It was only 30 seconds left to win this match. "Now or Never" Korra said to herself. She ran on a incredible speed and was now in front of the goal without any defenders.

She shot the ball on the top right corner of the goal. She pretended to shoot left and the goalie fell for it. She scored and then the timer went off and the whole tribute was almost cheering. Korra fell to the grass of exhaustion and her teammates ran to her and picked her up. Korra was laughing  and her teammates all said compliments how great that was. Coach Lin also said they had to do better next time but nobody gave a but in this moment. Because they had won the first match.

The competition has officially started now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed. I am writing this while im in school, gangsta i know but really we had the choice to use laptops and my partner and i forgot to bring our project and so yeah decided it was a great time to write lol. Anways see you in the next chapter


	16. Soccer Championship Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first succesful match everything is going great! but what is going to happen with the next ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Korra was still in heaven for getting that winning shot at the goal. She went to her family and hugged them. Naga ran up to her and tackles her down. Korra laughed while Naga kept licking her. They decided to have some dinner later in a restaurant to celebrate their first win. There was only one thing that was on her mind. She wondered how the talk was with Asami and her dad. That thought didn't stay long because Opal hugged her and congratulated her and Korra laughed it off.

**Asami's POV**

Asami was cheering on Korra the whole time during the match. She saw how hard it was for her but of course Korra pulled though it like the determined person she is. Asami's phone started buzzing and she saw who it was. It was her dad but she decided to call him back later. For some reason the conversation of her and her dad came creeping back in her thoughts. Asami still remembered that lunch they had planned like yesterday.

**Flashback**

Asami was waiting outside of her dad's office. She felt nervous but also a bit of excitement to get everything of the shoulders. But she couldn't help thinking about the millions of possibilities that could happen and most of them were horrible. So she took a deep breath and silently waited for her dad to be dismissed for work. Her dad would usually work almost all day which was not good for his healthy but that was his way to cope with his wife's death since 10 years ago.

After a few moments Asami saw her dad walk out the building. 

"Dad over here!" Asami said waving.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm good now let's go to lunch, you must be starving" Asami said giving her dad a smile.

"Of course" Hiroshi returned the smile.

They decided to just take Asami's car, they decided to go to Kwong's. Since their food was awesome and her dad was good friends with the owner. They had an VIP parking spot of course, so they parked there and went off to enter the restaurant. The owner of Kwong's came to greet them in person. He assigned them a table in the back near a window. They both sat down and went to look at the menu, after deciding what they would get, they thanked the waiter and Asami felt like it was time to talk.

"Hey dad so there is a reason i want to talk to you today" Asami sighed.

"What is it?" Her dad asked a bit curious.

"Well you see, you know when i always push away the guys of the most important business man you push to me"

"Yeah i am very aware of that" Her dad chuckled.

"So i have an explanation for it" Asami said nervously.

"Go ahead" Hiroshi said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well i am bisexual" 

With that Hiroshi spit out his water and started coughing up. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them and Asami felt that this situation was turned more awkward than it already was.

"I'm sorry dad about this but if you can't accept me then..." Asami said before her dad cut her off.

"I do really own your mom 50 bucks now" Hiroshi sighed.

"Wait what?" Asami said confused.

"When you were 5, we saw you kissing a girl on the playground and me and your mom bet for 50 bucks that you would be gay or bi, sadly she isn't here to get my money" Hiroshi laughed.

"Wait so you are fine with it?"

"Asami, i always have loved you and now this is no exception, whatever path you choose i will support you" Her dad said with a genuine smile.

Asami didn't know when she started crying but she moved in to hug her dad.

"Thank you so much dad, i thought you wouldn't accept me for the way i am" 

"It's nothing, so can i pair you up with one of my clients daughters" Hiroshi laughed.

"Well there is someone who i really like" Asami said taking a sip of her water.

"Is it Korra?" 

It was now Asami's turn to spit the water out.

"How did you know!" Asami said confused.

"You two are basically inseparable even if you were 'rivals' but there was always a strong connection that no one could beat even that Mako person couldn't"

"Do you think it's the right time to confess to Korra whenever the championship is over?"

"I think it's perfect, make sure to do a thing before you can't, and i'm glad you are my daughter Asami"

"I love you dad" Asami went to hug her father.

"I love you too" Hiroshi returned the hug

And so they were sitting there in eachother's embrace after a cough of the waiter signaling them their food had arrived, they went to their normal position and ate all the food while talking about everything. Asami felt a closer bond with her dad now. She felt like for the first time he was there for her not that he wasn't but more like a father daughter dynamic. She was sad when her dad had to go back to work for a client but she enjoyed the time they had together and made an arrangement to get lunch again next week. Asami was truly happy

 

 

**Present**

That memory made her smile like an idiot. She got disrupted from her thoughts when she saw Korra was running over to her. She practically jumped in Asami's arms and she was having trouble to keep the girl up. They looked like two fools but none of it mattered to them. Asami felt butterflies in her stomach from the embrace. She really wanted Korra to be her girlfriend but she said to herself patience every time in the end the waiting will be worth it.

Eventually Korra got off her. She was still full of adrenaline after winning her first match. Asami didn't blame her, she especially loved it when the girl was happy and gave her this lopsided grin. Soon the rest of their group arrived with Korra's family. They congratulated her and were saying how awesome, proud they were of her. Asami just stood there looking at them. Even if she doesn't have all that support Korra has, she's glad she has one person she can always count on that will be there for here now.

 

**Day 2**

Today Korra was going up against the Fire Nation soccer team. They have won a couple of matches before but they never made it past the semi-finals. Korra heard a rumor that the team captain was reckless and good at her game. Apparently her name was Azula and she looked scary as hell. No wonder people walk by her so fast. Korra knew this would be a hard challenge because of the determined look of Azula. As a warm up they ran a couple of laps around the field and talked about their game plan a bit.

Soon it was time to get on the field and start playing. So this time her teammate Kuvira went up to the referee. Kuvira might look scary even scarier than Azula but she was an excellent team player and safe to say she was the second best in the team. Korra and her never got in arguments about everything and she genuinely cared if one of her teammates got hurt even if her facial expression just expressed darkness and death.

So after the other team got the ball it was time to stand in the assigned spots. When the referee whistled, Korra knew it meant action. The other team got alot faster than last time and the team captain looked like she had blue flames coming out of her shoes because she was so fast. Korra didn't let that stop her she ran after her and was able to steal the ball and book it back to the enemies goal. 5 people were blocking in front of her but she shot to the teammate next to her and she scored.

"If there is one thing they can't really do it's teamwork" Korra joked.

There was a midway break in the middle of the game and Korra sat down on the bench drinking the water and pouring some on her head. She suddenly saw Kuvira was on the ground of pain and rushed over to her. She was complaining her stomach hurt so much. She asked what she was doing before she sat down. Kuvira explained they got some brownies from a anonymous person. Korra now knew that the other team was the one who gave them brownies and put alot of laxatives in. She told this to the referee but he seemed to shrug it off.

Korra swore she was getting so mad. She assumed the referee had been paid to not disqualify the other team. After Kuvira got in the ambulance to get her to the hospital and pump all that stuff out of her stomach, Korra had no extra players available, she was getting desperate until Opal came up to her. She was confused on why the girl just ran up to her and begged her to take the place in of her adopted sister but coach Lin was sceptic about it but eventually she let Opal take her place.

"I have been playing soccer with Kuvira and my brothers for ages" Opal explained.

"So you know everything from the basic to the harder tricks?" Korra asked.

"Out of my head, now let's kick some butt" Opal said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit" Korra grinned.

So after Opal took Kuvira's place, the match started again. She was surprised to see Opal had alot of skill, she was almost as good as Kuvira. The other team definitely didn't see that coming and put their defenses up after Opal scored a goal. The rest of the game seemed to go smooth, the score was 4-5. Azula was already laughing about how much fun it would be to see the other team lost. Korra's blood was boiling and without thinking she kicked the ball so hard across the field that it landed in the enemies goal. Everyone was hella surprised.

After Opal gushing how awesome that was, they realized they had 10 seconds left and they probably would have to accept it for a draw. After those short seconds, the game was over. The team was not happy with that especially after that "brownie accident. Somehow the coaches found out that the other team had poisoned Kuvira with the magic diarrhea spell and gave the other team a penalty. Korra heard her name shouted and was nervous.

It was win or lose to Korra. She took a deep breath and went to coach Lin. She gave her some good words surprisingly than pushed her on to the field. Korra caught the ball that was thrown at her and positioned at the usual spot where they took penalties. She placed the ball in front of her and tried to calm down. Everyone again was counting on her to win this game to go to the semi-finals on day 5 since there were 4 more soccer teams. Korra put the ball in front of her and when she heard a whistle she kicked the ball as hard as she could.

The ball went flying and at a huge amount of speed. Korra saw that the ball hit the lower part of the crossbar on top the goal. She was ready to leave in shame when she heard cheering. She turned back around and saw the goalie landing in the grass, hands covering her face and most importantly that the ball was inside of the net. Korra assumed that it hit the crossbar and then went in to the goal. She felt relieved to know she let nobody down. Her team tackles her again and Opal was nagging her ear off.

Korra was smiling like the idiot she was. Of course she rushed over to her family who was proud again and her dad started to doubt that they needed to do this championship because he was convinced Korra's team would win for sure. Korra scoffed it off and started to talk when she saw something familiar in her aunt Kya's eyes. She was looking where her aunt were staring and saw that it landed on her coach who was also staring back. They looked at eachother like they have met before. Korra was stunned to see coach Lin not focused on the field for once. She than saw Korra gazing at her and broke her stare with Kya. Korra smirked. She was going to remember that for awhile. if someone can take coach Lin thoughts away then that person has some sort of magic. Korra was going to keep that encounter in her mind for awhile.

After the long match, they decided to do a huge buffet at the best restaurant in town. Kuvira felt better that she could come, even if Kuvira looked scary, she had a good heart. Opal mentioned that once and Korra laughed that thought off but now she could see the concern she had for the other team members. Everyone arrived at the same time and went in the restaurant with a huge appetite. Korra was mentally prepared for today and made sure to only eat energy bars today.

So when it was her turn to get stuff, she got steak, macaroni and cheese, some greens, fried chicken and lots of other stuff. When Korra was done with her plate it was almost overflowing. She sat next to Opal and started to devour her food. Korra always had a crazy metabolism and this amount of food would do like only 2 pounds to her. Next to her Bolin was gushing how awesome his girlfriend looked on the field and Opal just laughed it off.

After an eternity of talking to her friends and eating her food. Korra went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. She also decided to go to a stall anyway since she was there. Then suddenly voices entered the bathroom and Korra couldn't help but just keep her ears open and listen to what they had to say. She recognized the voices, it sounded like Opal and Asami. Korra decided to still stay quiet even if she ruined their privacy her curiosity got the better of her.

"So what do you think Opal?" Asami asked.

"Just do it Asami before you regret not doing it"

"What if i regret doing it" Asami sighed.

"Asami trust me, it will all go well and i'm 100% sure this is not gonna turn in to a fail, i'm sure of it" Opal reassured.

"Alright thank Opal, we should probably head back now"

"Yeah we should"

Then they both left the bathroom. Korra came out of the stall and started thinking what was bothering Asami. Maybe her dad but she wasn't sure. She would of make sure to ask her today about the lunch she had. The two didn't have time at all to talk yesterday and today. Korra got dragged by her teammates and Asami by work. Their schedules were tight but they always tried to make time for eachother. Korra freshened up and decided to go to the balcony to let all the stress wash off.

"Need some air?" Someone said.

Korra turned around to see it was Asami smirking at her.

"You know it" Korra responded and turned back to look at the stars.

"It is very beautiful today" Asami pointed out.

"Not as beautiful as you" Korra thought to herself.

"So how was the lunch with your dad, we haven't really talked about that" 

"Well first of all my dad was very supportive of it and i'm happy also we decided to have lunch next week too" Asami said with a cheerful voice.

"I'm so happy for you Sami" Korra smiled to the other girl.

"Thanks, i hope me and my dad could make weekly lunches and he even joked about putting me up with dates with daughter of his clients" Asami laughed.

"That sounds like something your dad would do for sure" Korra laughed with Asami.

"So how are you after all of this?" Asami asked changing the topic.

"Stressed, people expect alot of me now, after i made the winning shots and i don't feel like everyone would like to be disappointed" Korra sighed.

"Hey" Asami said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You shouldn't focus too much on the negative thoughts, we are all here for you Korra even if you fail, we are still proud of you and that will never stop" Asami smiled.

"What would i do without you as my best friend but don't tell Opal that" Korra joked.

"Be miserable with your life probably" Asami joked.

"Whatever Miss Engineer" 

"You know you love me Miss Soccer Addict"

"Yeah love" They both thought and they stared off in to the stars.

Korra then remembered a quote she once saw on a website and her dad had to explain it to her. "Give it a chance even if you won't succeed, life still continues and so do your dreams". Now Korra knew the meaning behind it and how to put it on her own experiences. She never believed she could get this far with soccer, nobody seen to believe it in her and when first tried, the guys made fun of her but that didn't stop her and here she is wishing she could laugh the boys in their faces. Of course also Asami, their chances to become friends were jokes to everyone they knew. She didn't know how but they both gave it a chance to be friends and it succeeded, they are so close now and this was where the dream part was going in. She dreamt of Asami being hers and she should ask her whenever she feels ready too. Life continues but so do their lives and they got to do it before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i'm getting lazier every day for not putting chapters xD (sorry bout that :P) But hope u enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one!


	17. Soccer Championship Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the remaining matches! But will something happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Day 3**

Korra was laying on the couch listening to music. After the 2 matches she played, she felt so sore in her muscles and needed a little break. Yesterday when they were announced to go the semi-finals, she and the rest of her team and friends decided to celebrate in a bar. Korra of course stayed sober but everyone else looked so drunk. Bolin was complimenting Opal's brother that he had a nice ass, Opal was throwing drinks at everyone, Mako was asking where his thumb went, Jinora was making fun of Kai not having any muscles on his stomach, Kai was pouting like a small child and even letting tears fall and Asami was just flirting the whole time with Korra. Not that Korra didn't enjoy that but she rather wanted to hear compliments whenever Asami was aware but nonetheless she was being very cute. In the end everyone got really really drunk and Korra had to play the adult that day.

Korra called a cab for Opal and Bolin who stumbled while opening the car door. Jinora offered Kai to stay with her. Korra saw Kai making a cross sign on his chest and praying he would survive Tenzin. Korra of course chuckled at him. Mako decided to go with Bolin, even tho he was the oldest, he was the drunkest of all of them. Korra dragged Asami out of the bar and got her car keys. Korra had her driver license but she just never drove because she wanted to stay in shape by walking or jogging. She also wasn't a fan of car accidents. So after driving Asami home and picking her up bridal style to their dorm and putting her in to bed, Korra was exhaustingly going to her room and was too lazy to change and just fell on her bed and slept. She woke up around 10 am and figured that her friends would have a huge hangover and would be grumpy as heck in the morning.

Korra got dressed in her usual tank top and shorts and went to the bathroom to shower. After her delightful shower, she brushed her teeth and splashed her face with some water. After she left the bathroom, she decided to make some breakfast for her and Asami. She went online to find some hangover food and found a perfect recipe. She made some banana and blueberry pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and a nice cold glass of milk. She was in the middle of baking a pancake when she heard the shower go on in Asami's room. "The Engineer has awaken from her slumber" Korra chuckled to herself. Korra just went to continue to making breakfast. Asami came out of her room fully dressed and at the exact same time that Korra had put the breakfast on the table. Asami nose smelled the food and she was in heaven now after that wild night they had yesterday.

"Morning" Korra said when she spotted Asami.

"Morning to you too, you shouldn't have done this you know" Asami responded.

"Decided to be nice for today"

"I see" Asami laughed.

"Well dig in!" Korra said excited.

"Gladly" Asami smirked.

 

They devoured their breakfast and felt stuffed. Asami was so glad to have Korra being her roommate. Her cooking was so good and the closest thing Asami could make without burning was a piece of toast sometimes. She loved whenever Korra made time to help her cook. The recipes were quite simple and she was getting at her cooking skills. She still preferred Take-Out but homemade cooking will never beat that. During the time she was eating, she was thinking to invite Korra tomorrow to the dinner she and her father arranged. She wanted to make sure that her father liked Korra. She was very nervous to ask the tanned girl. But she knew no matter what Korra would be the one nervous meeting her dad. He was the owner of the hugest company in Republic City and if you make enemies with him. He will ruin your life in a heartbeat. Asami got the courage and decided to go for it.

"Hey Korra" Asami said with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"hmm what's up Asami?" Korra asked a bit worried.

"Me and my dad made arrangements for dinner tomorrow and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Oh wow ehmm, i'd love to" Korra said scratching the back of her neck.

"That's great, i'll tell my dad!" Asami said excited.

"Do i need to wear something fancy or?"

"No you can dress in your usual attire"

"Alright cool"

"Thanks for doing it" Asami smiled.

"It is nothing" Korra responded.

"Everything for you" Korra thought to herself.

 

It was around 3PM and the group had decided to go bowling. Opal made the reservation at the place and the group was heading there. They had 2 different cars. The first one was Mako, Asami and Bolin. The second one was Korra, Opal, Jinora and Kai. The drive was about one hour since there was traffic. So they picked up some snacks from Seven Eleven and were heading off after they also got some gas. Korra was weirdly nervous because she felt like the group had planned something against her. She hoped that everything would turn alright and they wouldn't torture the information out of her. Since she still had to be ready for the matches.

**Car 2**

"So Korra, anyone you like so far?" Opal teased.

"What do you want now Opal" Korra sighed.

"You know exactly what i mean"

"Come on Korra get the balls and ask Asami out" Jinora pouted.

"Yeah, it is obvious you guys see eachother more as friends" Kai added.

"I already promised myself that i will ask her if i win the finals, right now i don't want too much distraction" 

"I can understand that but consider doing it sooner you never know what would happen sooner or later" Opal sighed.

"I promise you guys"

**Car 1**

"Come on Asami just do it!" Bolin begged.

"NO NO NO" Asami tossed back.

"Asami just ask Korra out, it it obvious you guys see eachother different now" Mako interrupted.

"Is that why you guys decided to separate me and Korra in different cars" Asami sighed.

"Duhh it was obvious" Bolin snickered.

"Listen i will ask Korra out when she win the finals but right now i don't want her to focus on me but her career"

"Alright we understand Asami but please think it through before you regret it" Mako said.

"I will look it over" Asami said and the rest of the car ride was silent.

 

**Bowling place**

After a long ride of doing nothing but driving and eating snacks, they arrived at their destination. Opal went inside and pulled out her ticket she got. They scanned and nodded for them to go inside and get a lane. The place they hired was a bit different than normal places. Here you play in 2 teams and the team who gets the most points wins t-shirts. They weirdly also got a team generator in case when people couldn't decide. So after everyone choosing their nicknames which were Sharkbrow, Engineer, Avatar, NukTuk Be My Daddy, Kainora Jin and Kainora Kai, then they went off to their lane. The teams were divided in

Team 1: Bolin, Kai, Asami and Opal

Team 2: Korra, Mako and Jinora

Since team 2 had 3 members they were allowed to go first. First up was Mako. He prepared himself and shot the ball. He hit 7 pins then he went off to grab another ball and threw a shot again. He hit only 2 so in total he got 9 pins. Next up was Bolin who wanted to show his brother who the real player here is. Bolin stood up and grabbed ab all and threw it. He hit 9 pins and was sticking his tongue at Mako. He couldn't hit the last pin but he wasn't going to cry about it.

After a few turns it was Asami's turn again. So far she had only hit strikes and nobody was surprised with that. She stood up and elegantly walked over to grab a ball and then threw a shot. She hit another strike and their team was cheering for them, Asami smirked. It was up to Korra now. Their rival team was up by 19 points and it was the last turn for the game. Korra had to get 2 strikes to win the game. She took a step and then threw the ball who hit every pin. "One strike down another one to go" She said to herself.

"GO KORRA" Jinora screamed.

"BOOO KORRA" Bolin shouted.

"Let's see what you got but i'm sure u won't beat us" Asami said with a smug smirk.

"We will see about that" Korra threw her a wink.

Korra turned with her back at the pins and did a backwards toss. She breathe in and out and threw the ball. She turned around to see that she got a strike. Next thing that happened was Bolin saying how it was rigged and Jinora screaming her lungs out. Asami rolled her eyes but looked amused and Mako just stood there with his usual expression but with one of his eyebrows up. Kai grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to Jinora. Those 2 with their bets.

"Congrats Korra for winning" Asami said.

"Hmm thanks hope i impressed you"

"You will never fail to" Asami said with a small smile and blush.

"Just kiss already" They heard Bolin shout.

Opal playfully smacked him but threw a wink at them.

"Those people are gonna be the death of me" Korra muttered to herself.

 

**Day 4**

Korra was at the gym training. Her muscles felt better still a bit sore but she could handle it. She did some cardio and weights for today. She was nervous because she was going to dinner with Asami and her dad. Even if she knew how her dad was, she was always scared of him. Korra took a sip of water and decided that she should get ready for today. Today she didn't have any matches since tomorrow were the semi-finals and she was looking forward to it. She showered and got dressed up. She remembered that they were out of soap and shampoo; so she went to the store to buy some. When she was deciding which soap to get, she saw 3 guys making their way to her. She was clenching her fist inside of her hoodie.

"Hey aren't you Korra team captain of Republic City Soccer team?" the shorter guy said.

"Yeah so what do you want?" Korra asked in a mild sarcastic tone.

"Interesting alright time for us to go" The guy said to his friends and they left.

Korra found the situation very weird but decided not to think about it further, she had worse things to think about today. She sighed and grabbed the soap they usually have in their bathroom. She also got some donuts and snacks because she was hungry and their dorm didn't have much of snacks left after last friday. She got to the register and paid for everything. When she got outside with a bag full of items she saw the 3 guys again this time with extra company.

."There is one of our star soccer players" a guy snickered.

"Such a pretty face i feel bad for ruining it soon" another guy said.

Korra was getting aware of what they were going to do so she mentally prepared herself.

"Look leave me alone and nobody gets hurt"

They all laughed at that statement.

"It's 5 against 1 are you sure ur going to win this?" one guy smirked.

"Without you we are so sure to win this year's championship" some guy laughed.

"Oh so you are scared of me beating your team?" Korra said slightly amused of the situation.

"Time's up being nice let's get to business"

 

With that Korra dropped her bag and charged forward. She kicked on guys in the crotch and he was screaming it out. One guy tried to punch her but she saw it coming and dodged, instead she threw a punch to his face and his nose was bleeding. The 2 other guys tried to go for her to trap her but Korra knew better so she crouched under them and kicked the first one in the stomach and the other on the back. They both fell forwards to the ground.

"hmm it's just a 1v1 now, are you still sure?" Korra threw at their leader with a smirk.

"Oh you don't know what you just got yourself in too!" The leader shouted and he grabbed his knife.

Korra dodged the first attack he threw at her but the second hit he sliced a bit of her arm. Korra stepped a few steps back and put her hand on her bleeding arm.

"Who's the weak person now" The guy grinned.

But before Korra knew what happened the guy fell on the ground unconscious. She saw Asami standing in front of her looking so worried. She has alot to explain to her.

"Korra OMG are you okay?!!!" Asami asked with a worry.

"I'm fine just a little cut"

"A little cut, you are bleeding so much!"

"Asami don't worry about it i'm safe now"

"Uggh fine but i'm patching you up when were home"

After all of that the police arrived and arrested the 5 guys for assault. Asami drove Korra home with the groceries. She couldn't help but feel worried and guilty. "If i had been there earlier i might have prevented for Korra getting hurt" She sighed to herself. Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile and a smile. Asami calmed down a bit and drove to their destination. When they arrived they rushed to their dorm and got the bandage kit they had. Meanwhile on the way to home Korra had texted their friends about it and they rushed over to their room. While Asami was patching up Korra, the rest of the group were talking.

"I can't believe it those assholes" Opal yelled in frustration.

"I talked to Lin and she said they were from the Fire Nation soccer team" Mako said in a calm tone.

"I will beat those shitheads up for you Korra!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Thanks guys but i'm fine" Korra said trying to calm him down.

"No you are not you got attacked in public and you act like this is normal?!" Asami shouted.

"Look i know what they did is unacceptable but i can't focus on one accident when the semi-finals are tomorrow, i don't want to think about it please let's keep it down until after the match" Korra reasoned.

That seemed to work when everyone sighed and nodded their head even Asami. Korra got up to get a glass of water but Asami was first and handed it to her. She muttered a thanks before she sat down and started the television up. After an hour of watching some random show, everyone left their dorm and went home. Soon enough it was 5:30pm. Korra had dinner with Asami's dad and she was not looking forward to it. She went to her room and dressed shirt covered by a jacket and some jeans. She also decided she would wear her lucky charm. It always had helped her whenever she wore it. After looking at herself in the mirror and being satisfied with herself, she walked out of the room waiting for Asami. Asami was wearing a nice bordeaux colored dress with a nice bracelet and earrings that matched it. 

They got in the car and drove off to the place for dinner Asami and her dad had reserved. When they arrived, Korra saw it was a sushi place and it looked expensive. Korra got out of the car and entered the restaurant. Asami was trying to spot her father until a waiter arrived and brought them to him. He stood up when he saw Asami and gave her a hug. Korra stood there like an idiot and decided to just try to not ruin the moment Asami and her dad had. After the hug they all sat down and ordered their food. Then the questions came in.

"So how have you been Korra?" Hiroshi asked.

"I've been good just a little stressed for tomorrow match" Korra answered honestly.

"I'm sure u will do great, Asami has been telling me that you are a real talent" Hiroshi smiled at his daughter.

"Dad please not here" Asami said with a slight blush.

"What other things has she been telling you?" Korra said in a curious tone.

"That you have been a great friend to her and that means alot to me" 

"Well the best for your daughter" Korra smiled at Asami.

"And i hope your friendship stays like that" Hiroshi said with a playful wink at Asami who blushed even harder now.

She was saved by the waiter who brought their food. The rest of the night they talked about school, soccer and work. Korra actually really enjoyed spending time with Asami's dad, he was caring and a good listener. That's probably where Asami got it from. After a long night of talking about everything Hiroshi had to go a meeting and kissed her daughter on the cheek goodbye. Korra and Asami decided to go home and prepare for everything tomorrow. When they got home Korra got her uniform ready for the match, brushed her teeth, got in her pyjamas and slept like an angel for that night.

 

**Day 5**

Korra woke up and immediately got in to the shower. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform for today. The match was at 11 am and it was 10 am right now. So she would need something not too hard to prepare but when she stepped out of the room she saw the whole group there sitting there smiling like idiots. They all made Korra a nice breakfast for today consisting of pancakes, French toast, waffles and more. She laughed it off and decided to grab some of the feast on her plate.

"What would i do without you guys" Korra smiled.

"Probably not be happy as you are right now" Opal said.

"Good point" Korra laughed.

So Korra quickly digested her dinner and got everything ready in her bag. She jogged to the area and saw she was 20 minutes early. "Perfect time to practice a little bit" she thought to herself. She ran some laps before doing some tricks with the ball. The time flew by and everyone arrived in the tribute. Korra got inside and went to coach Lin. She was holding a pep talk. Korra just hoped it would be better than last times she tried to do one.

"Alright listen team, i might not be good at giving pep talks but one thing is for sure, you guys have worked so hard over the year and i couldn't be more happier to have you all and i hope you guys win this game and if you don't than i will make sure you fail this subject!" coach said.

Everyone snickered and agreed. They all put their hands together and screamed.

"Republic City!!!"

Then they all got out of their locker room and went on to the field. Today there were going against the Earth Kingdom Soccer team. They were extremely good, they have won the championship 3 years in a row but today their team was going to make an end to their record. They all got on the field and gave eachother and hand and said good luck. The referee called over a player of each team. When they arrived he asked head or tails as usual and the opposite team got the ball.

The referee whistles and then the match started. Korra charged forward to the person right of her. When the player shot the ball to give to the player behind Korra, Korra was able to catch it with her head and charged forward. Everyone was screaming at cheering and Korra with a charge fo adrenaline ran as fast as she could. She saw Kuvira was free so she passed the ball to her and she was able to score. The whole team cheered and so did the people who were cheering from them. 

After 5 minutes the other team got an goal that disappointed the other team but they weren't going to give up now. They got the ball now and Kuvira ran like no other. She passed 5 defenders and they were all wondering how she did that. Korra caught up and saw that the other team stole the ball from Kuvira. So Korra rushed to them, kicked the ball and it landed back at Kuvira. This game is really intense. Kuvira shot it to their other teammate and shot it towards the goal. The goalie stopped the ball with her hands and it was rolling to Korra. She rushed and kicked the ball again and it landed in the goal. No mistakes can happen now.

After a lot of sweat and tears the timer rang and it was 3-3. Penalties were going to happen. Penalties is where one player of both teams get 5 shots to get in to the goal. The team with the most goals wins the game. First up was the other team. Their team leader went forward and got ready. She went backwards than run towards the ball and shot it. Their goalie wasn't quick enough and they made the first goal. Next was Korra, so she stepped back and jogged forwards and shot the ball in the top right corner of the goal. She scored and was bowing towards the audience. 

Asami from the audience rolled her eyes but chuckled. It was always funny to see Korra showing off to her. She was already enjoying the match and there was so much tension when the next person of the enemy team shot the ball. The goalie was able to catch it luckily and Asami sighed happily. Next up was Kuvira and Asami swore that Kuvira gave the goalie a death stare. Because the goalie was shaking and when Kuvira shot the ball , the goalie was distracted the whole time. "Being scary has it's perks" Asami chuckled to herself.

The 3rd round of the penalty went by fast the Korra's team scored and they were able to block the other team shot. But they shouldn't keep their hopes up because karma is a bitch sometimes and it was true. the 4th round they missed and the other team scored. Korra mentally prepared herself and took a deep breath. It was the last round and the other team scored already. It was her turn again and got on to the field. Suddenly a random child ran to the field and kicked the ball out of her reach. Korra laughed because it was pretty funny. Than one of the other team members brought the ball back. Korra said thanks and went to get ready.

When Korra heard the referee whistle she charged forwards and hit the ball as hard as she could. What she didn't expect was a huge pain on her foot and she fell on the field. Her teammates ran up to her and were looking worried. Korra saw that she made the goal and won for the team. That was what all mattered for her then she felt the pain that was growing and she was crying out. Coach Lin went to check the ball out and felt that it was made out of metal. She went over to the other team and screamed what they had done. Soon the rest of the team heard what they did and rushed over to beat them up.

The referee got in the way and asked them to calm down which didn't go well. Korra was still laying on the field in alot of pain. Her family and friends rushed up to her with a worried look. Mako took Korra's shoe and sock off and saw a huge amount of blood and a bruise. He yelled for someone to call an ambulance. Asami was worried as heck and would destroy the other team but she remembered Korra wouldn't want that even if someone did something wrong with them, didn't hold her back to sue the team.

Korra got carried to the ambulance and they drove off to the hospital. Their teammates were arguing with the other team about how horribly they injured their captain. The other team snickered and laughed. It got to the point that Kuvira punched someone and attacked. They had to pull Kuvira back and the other person who was bleeding. Even if Kuvira looks like she didn't care about anybody, from the inside she really does. Asami made some calls to her dad and he would make sure to sue the university. When Asami hung up she realized she needed to visit Korra to make sure she is okay. So she got in her car and also got Mako, Bolin and Opal in and so they drove off to the hospital.

When they were in Korra's room she saw the girl was knocked out from the pain killers and was sleeping. When they were allowed to enter she sat next to Korra and so did the others.

"I swear to god i'm going to kill who ever done this to you" Asami whispered into Korra's ear.

"Asami ,she will be fine but the bad news is we are not sure if she can join the finals in 2 days" Mako said.

"Wait are you serious, that is so important to Korra and you know it" Opal interrupted.

"Yeah bro and even if she couldn't join, she would do everything to join the match" Bolin sighed.

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up" Asami sighed too.

"Let's just make sure we are there for her" Senna said entering the room.

"Agreed" Her dad said.

The rest of the day everyone got a turn to guard the room with Korra. Asami went off to get some food from a place because hospital food is horrible. She went to subway and ordered a meatball sandwich. She then returned to the hospital where she got sandwiches for the rest of the group. They have been there for 5 hours and it was torture seeing Korra not awake yet. She didn't felt hungry at all so she ate half of the sandwich and saved the rest if Korra woke up and got hungry.

"Guys" Tonraq called.

"Yeah?" Jinora asked.

"She's awake"

And with that they all rushed in to Korra's room. She looked so tired but she was happy to see them. They all gave her a big hug and Opal was even crying a bit. Korra reassured her she is fine now. Asami was glad it was finally her turn to hug her and grabbed her in a big hear hug. She smelt weird but still like her. Korra foot was in a couple layers of bandages but for the rest she looked fine. It still felt painful to say that she probably couldn't join anymore in the tournament and everyone got ready.

"Whatever you guys say, i'm still going to join the final" Korra said and everyone looked up surprise. 

"Told you guys" Bolin laughed.

"Sweetie please, just rest we don't want to see you make your injury worst" Katara said in a sweet voice.

"What is going to be worst is that i can't help my team win the game" Korra threw back.

"Korra there is no way you can play without getting hurt" Senna said.

"Well there might be one thing" Asami muttered loud enough to hear by everyone.

When she felt all the eyes creeping up to her she decided to talk.

"Me and my dad invented something for soccer players, it like a casts but all the weight or pressure that the person will put on to it will be directed to the cast and not the injury, we thought it would be handy for if anyone got an injury" Asami said shyly.

Korra immediately wrapper her arms around Asami and hugged her. Asami was sure she was blushing as hell.

"You are the best Sami!" Korra said.

"It's nothing really" Asami responded.

"You really are prepared Asami" Opal snickered.

"That's why we call her Miss Engineer" Korra laughed.

After Korra was allowed to dismiss the hospital, Bolin and Mako helped her to get in to the car. They were driving back to their dorm and Korra was sleeping a bit since the drugs still wore in. Asami thought it was cute to see the girl drooling a bit. When they arrived Bolin and Mako carried sleeping Korra out of the car to their dorm and laid her carefully on to the couch. Asami went to call her dad for the cast and he said it would arrive tomorrow morning. She just hoped it would work because it hasn't been tested yet.

"I hope it works because we really haven't tested it" Asami admitted.

"To be honest if Korra doesn't feel pain in her foot than she is okay with anything that would happen" Mako said reassuring Asami.

"You are the smartest and best person we have Asami don't doubt yourself!" Bolin said excited.

"Wow she is the best person now and they are right Asami don't doubt yourself" Korra said waking up from her nap.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty has awaken" Opal joked who got in their dorm with some energy drinks.

"You guys up to play some Mario Kart Deluxe?" Asami asked.

"You are on!" Bolin exclaimed.

The rest of the night they played Mario Kart and ate some pizza they ordered. Asami was of course winning some of them so Bolin cheated a bit and stole Asami's controller. That resulted in to Asami chasing Bolin and everyone laughed it off. When it was around 10pm, they all said their goodbyes and left. Asami went to clean up the dorm a bit and helped Korra to get to her room. After 5 minutes, Korra got in her pyjamas. She was ready to go to bed when she heard Asami knock on her door.

"Come in" Korra said.

"Hey sorry if i'm disturbing, i can go back right now if you want?" Asami said nervously.

"It's nothing go ahead come in" Korra chuckled a bit.

"How are you feeling" Asami said while sitting on Korra's bed.

"I feel tired and a bit in pain for the rest i feel good"

"Sorry for everything today"

"Don't apologize for something you didn't know that is going to happen" Korra said with a reassuring smile.

"I know i just feel bad" 

"It's funny how we went from a single bet to this" 

"Yeah it's crazy"

"I'm still sure i'm winning but i want to see you try coming back" Asami smirked.

"Oh it is on Sato!" 

After that they laughed a bit and said their good nights as usual. 

 

**Day 6**

Asami went to the mail and was pleased to see that the cast had arrived. She went back inside and saw Korra peacefully eating her cereal. It made her smile and she went to her room to unwrap the new cast first. She chuckled to herself when it turned out to be a blue one. "typical dad" Asami sighed while laughing. She went outside and decided to approach Korra. She took a few deep breaths first because she didn't want to get her hopes up too quick.

"Hey Korra the cast arrived" She said calmly.

"Wait really can i try it on now?" Korra said while her eyes got bigger which made Asami almost melt on the inside.

"Of course let me put it around your foot and give it a test run will ya" 

"Anything as you say Miss Sato" Korra said in a fancy accent which made Asami playfully smack her.

Asami was putting the cast on Korra and when she was done, Korra stood up to test it.

"Does it hurt?" 

"No i feel nothing at all" Korra said surprised.

"Alright try to walk over to the kitchen and then back here"

Korra did what she was said and still felt no pain.

"This is so perfect thank you Asami, means alot to me" Korra said with a blush.

"It's nothing how about we go to your practice so i can see if it hurts whenever you kick a ball?" Asami suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Korra replied.

With that, they both got dressed and walked to their destination. When they arrived they saw the other team members doing group exercises. Korra hurried herself to the locker room to wear her uniform. Asami was approaching coach Lin and told her about the situation. Asami saw her lip curling up a bit or she had been imagining it. Korra ran out of the locker room on to the field. Still no pain. Her teammates were a bit worried about her but she reassured them she is fine.

Korra started to kick the ball lightly with her injured foot. No pain yet so she kicked it harder and harder every time and still nothing. Her team members, coach and Asami were pleased by that. Korra could join the finals without a problem now. Coach Lin thanked Asami and went off to continue their exercise. Asami then decided to visit her dad to say a thank you. On the way outside she saw Korra running up to her in full speed.

"Hey also say a thanks for your dad for me" Korra said.

"Of course" Asami said.

After that Asami went to her car and drove off to her dad's company to thank him and probably get lunch. Meanwhile Korra gave the practice her best shot and after everything she still felt no pain which she was pleased by. Her team and coach Lin decided to form a strategy. Everyone knew Korra was going to put in a defending post because of her injury. So coach Lin got that advantage. Korra is going to pretend being on defend for the whole match until if something happens. The whole team agreed and Korra did too after a bit of irritation but she knew she had to do everything for the team.

Soon after practice was done she walked home. When she entered she saw Asami wasn't home yet, so she made some quick dinner of mac n cheese. After 5 minutes Asami entered their dorm. Korra scooped up an extra bowl for Asami and she gracefully picked it up and muttered a thanks and sat down on the couch. She put up some Riverdale and Korra joined her watching the episodes. After a long night of talking, eating the rest of their dinner and discussing tomorrow they decided to go to bed, Korra needed to be in a good shape tomorrow. It was the final day aka the final match of the day. They were going against Ba Sing Se Soccer team. Who have won so many tournaments that everyone always gave up on whenever a team had to compete to them. But Korra was to make sure that the first win United Republic Soccer Team ever going to have is tomorrow. She was sure of it

 

**Day 7**

Korra was on the field doing some stretches. Today was the day she had been dreaming off. The last match before everything is over. She saw a bunch of sponsors making their way to the best seats. Korra couldn't fail today if she wanted to make her hobby her career. She had to give it everything she got and everyone who she cared was here today. Her family, friends and Asami. She wanted to thank her in someway for the cast. So she decided to win this match for her. She couldn't afford to lose.

When all the seats got filled up, she went to her team who were just as nervous as she was. Coach Lin then showed up and she looked tense. But she knew that there were alot of expectations from everyone so nobody could turn back now.

"Listen this is the closest we ever have been winning a competition and now that we are here we can't mess it up, there are a ton of sponsors outside that can decide your career and i only want what is the best for you guys but if you ever mention this to any student or teacher i will rip you apart noted?" Coach lin said.

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"Now go show them who they are messing with!" Coach Lin screamed out.

Everyone in synch said "YES" and entered the field.

Everyone was cheering and Korra caught a glimpse of her parents and friends. She smiled at them and waved before walking further in to the field. The referee was standing there and called the captains out to come to him. Korra walked over with the other team captain. The referee did the usual head or tails and they won the ball this time. Korra being pleased grabbed the ball and tossed it to their goalie. Then the referee whistled and the match for first place had begun.

The goalie tossed the ball at one of the players in front of them. Korra ran as close by the enemy goal as she could. She had 3 defenders around her but that wasn't going to stop her. One of her teammates saw what she was doing and kicked the ball in to her direction. Korra successfully caught it with her injured foot and felt luckily no pain and ran towards the goal. She shot the ball but the goalie was good and she was able to reflect it with her hands. But that didn't stop Korra she headbutted the ball in to the goal this time. The crowd was cheering and her teammates were running up to her and hugging her.

When their break had came, their team was sitting there looking dead, while the enemy team were cheering. They were lucky with the first goal but the other team made a comeback of 1-5. Korra felt that they were going to lose because of everything. All her training and injuries she got for nothing, disappointing her friends and most importantly failing her team. "No i can't let them down" Korra muttered to herself and stood up. 

"Group talk now" She shouted to the others who obeyed her.

They stood in the circle and Korra took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Listen we might be horribly behind the other team and it looks like now way were going to win but we worked out asses off to win this, after countless of injuries, pain and suffering we had to deal with, we never gave up they made us stronger and look where we are now, playing for everyone that supported us through everything and they are here to see us win and not lose, we can't afford to disappoint them and us, even if it feels like it is impossible to win right now there is something called hope and if we combine all of our hope a miracle can happen out of it" Korra said

"I don't want to agree but you are right" Kuvira said.

"Thanks Kuv now let's all do this for everyone and ourselves" Korra said.

With that everyone put their hand together and screamed: "Republic High!!!"

Soon enough the break was over and everyone was back on the field. Their enemies were now aware that Korra wasn't weakened by her injury and took mental notes of that. That didn't stop Korra thinking about what she could do to pass their defenses. Eventually the referee whistles and they got the ball. Korra got the ball and decided to run for it at her full speed. She didn't even care she would gain her breath. Asami was stunned Korra ran through 6 enemy players and was still going. Korra eventually reached the goal and shot as hard with her injured foot the ball. It flew and flew until it landed in the goal. Korra was mentally cheering herself on and then she felt a slight pain in her injured foot. "I have to watch out" Korra warned herself. 

Asami was amazed to see Korra pushing through but she saw that pained expression in her eye. She knew that Korra couldn't keep pushing herself if she wanted to injure herself more. Korra went back to her original spot and sighed. Soon enough the other team were charging forward. She saw that one of the enemy players had messed passing to their partner up and Korra ran over to the ball and ran with it to enemy goal. She saw a girl defending the goalie and Korra went all rage mode and shot the ball as hard as she could again. The girl was obviously scared and went out of the way. The goalie didn't dare either to stop the ball and it landed in the goal.

Korra was happy again but started to feel slightly more pain. She couldn't help but do this for her team, how much pain there is going to be she isn't going to stop trying to win for their team. Asami was getting more worried by the second, Korra was pushing herself like she usually is. She was getting more concerned but she knew it was Korra and there was no stopping her. She internally groaned and tried to shake it off. Korra scanned her eyes again and saw Asami being worried. She knew exactly why but brushed it off.

Soon enough the enemy got the ball again and she saw something ignite in Kuvira because she ran sonic speed towards the ball and scooped it up with her foot and ran to the goal. She had that 'i'm going to kill whoever is in my way face' and that was enough to scare the goalie because she kicked the ball inside the down left corner of the goal. The goalie wasn't even close there. Everyone cheered for Kuvira and Korra gave her a high-five. She was glad that she didn't have to get the goal because her foot hurted more and more by the second.

She ignored the pain and went further with the game. Another teammate caught the ball and was running towards the goal. She wasn't as fast as Kuvira that's why 4 defenders piled up in front of her. She decided to risk it and shot the ball through their legs. It surprisingly worked and the ball landed at Kuvira again who grinning. She was about to score when she saw 2 people in her way. She passed to Korra and she kicked the ball very hard that time too and it landed in the goal. Just like she wanted.

It was now 5-5, the audience were screaming. There was only 1 minute on the timer left. Her feet was killing her but she wasn't going to give up now. Asami was getting worried also and went to the sidelines of the game to spectate Korra better. She had the first aid kit ready because she knew Korra was going to be in pain. The referee whistled and the rival team were now aiming for a different strategy. They 'accidentally' pushed people down. Korra got enraged when she saw one of their teammates tackling Kuvira by 'accident'. She could see that Kuvira was in pain and a rage went up in her. Without thinking she rushed to the person who had the ball and caught up with an impossible speed and grabbed the ball and ran as fast as she could toward their goal with only 10 seconds left.

**10 seconds**

"Please not now feet we have to do this"

**9 seconds**

"I can see the goal in front of me"

**8 seconds**

"Stupid defender, out of my way!"

**7 seconds**

"I know your tackling strategy too well"

**6 seconds**

"What a coward"

**5 seconds**

"That was easy to pass"

**4 seconds**

"I need to shoot now before i lose my chance"

**3 seconds**

"Stupid foot just please survive what i am about to do"

**2 seconds**

"Now"

**1 second**

Korra shot with everything she had in her foot the ball towards the goal, she stumbled from the exhaustion and pain that was creeping up her

"It is unbelievable United Republic Soccer team has won the match!" The announcer yelled.

Korra heard everyone cheering around her but the pain prevented her from speaking. Asami rushed over to Korra to help her. She took of her shoe and cast, she then saw a huge amount of blood on Korra's foot.

"You idiot" She cried in Korra's ear.

"I'm your idiot tho" Korra managed to get out before closing her eyes.

And from there everything was a blur.

 

Korra woke up in the middle of a bench outside their soccer area. She got up to see Asami sitting there smiling at her but also with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I want to yell at you right now but your team is at the ceremony right now receiving their trophy and i suggest you shouldn't miss that" Asami smirked.

"Yes Miss Engineer i will go now if you help me" 

"Gladly Miss Soccer Addict"

 

"Here by i announce Republic City Soccer Team as the champion of this year" The announcer said.

Everyone in the audience was cheering. Korra's teammates gave Korra a pat on her shoulder and said to her she should get the trophy since she did so much for them. So Korra did. She went up the stage and grabbed the trophy holding it over her head. Smiling like an idiot as always.

"Do you have anything to say before you go celebrate?" The announcer asked.

"Yes one thing i need to say before i go" Korra smirked before telling her speech.

"Whatever happens, don't give up your dream even if someone tells you it is not worth to go behind, because i have been told that so many times before and it let me down believing i was not meant for it but then something snapped inside of me, you shouldn't listen to the ones that bring you down fight them and prove them you are capable off succeeding your dream, stay with the people who support you no matter what you are and make them proud by winning something for them, it shows that you did their best for them and for yourself and today i did, all my friends, family and teammates who were here today i fought through the pain for them even if they i shouldn't, i would do it again in a heartbeat and i love you all" Korra finished her speech off.

This resulted in the crowd cheering for Korra and her teammates running over to her and picking her up which Korra smiled at. Her friends and family also came up to hug Korra. Some had tears some had the largest smile but the one that stood out was of course that of Asami's. Korra didn't like to admit but Asami was the one who got her in to soccer and achieving her dreams. She thought back at the memory when they were 7 years old. 

 

**Flashback**

"You're never going to get far with doing soccer Korra" Asami pointed out

"How do you know?" Korra shot a glare at Asami.

"Because soccer careers never last long and they give up in the end especially girls, i have seen that before" Asami responded calmly.

"How about i prove you wrong, i will do soccer until college and if i succeed getting a career or win something important then i can say i told you so" 

"Sounds like a deal" Asami smirked.

"Watch your words Asami because i'm going to prove to you i will succeed"

 

**Present**

Asami was running towards Korra and stopped in front of her.

"I told you so" Korra said in a smug tone.

"You remembered still" Asami said happily.

"You were the reason i pushed through everything" Korra smiled back.

And with that Asami hugged Korra and nothing else mattered in that moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 day since i posted ik :P. But i wrote this chapter before and my laptop restarted losing everything in this chapter. I was crying internally lol. But hey in return i wrote a 8000+ word chapter for you guys took me legit a few hours but hope u enjoyed this story is coming to its end soon. My masterpiece *sniffles* but thanks for reading it guys means alot to me :D see you in the next chapter


	18. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic City has won the soccer tournament! But will Korra and Asami hold on to their promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The hug Asami gave her was full of warmth which made her blush. After a long period of sweat, frustration, tears and pain were finally worth it. Korra had won the tournament and couldn't be any happier. She saw the sponsors lining up to talk to her and possibly offering her a scholarship. But she was scared. She had to leave everyone behind and wouldn't know when she would see them again. But right now she shouldn't worry about that just think about the present then the future. All her friends and family ran down from the tribute to hug and congratulate her. She tried to ignore the pain in her foot but it wasn't really working well. When she tried to move it, she was in so much pain that she fainted.

"Korra!" Asami shouted.

**Hospital**

Korra woke up by dazzling light above her. She thought she was in heaven until she heard the voices of her parents. They sounded super worried and in the background she also heard her friends and teammates worrying about her. Korra never knew she had so many people who cared about after living a in a quiet and lonely childhood. The day she removed to Republic city, she was bullied so much. They were making racist comments that put down her self-confidence but after meeting Bolin and the rest, her confidence grew and here she is today. The star of the field and the person who she is today. She couldn't be prouder of everything that has happened.

"You guys complain that i am too loud" Korra smirked.

"Korra your awake!" Her mom said.

"What happened when i was passed out?"

"Everyone was in shock around you, we called an ambulance and now we are here" Opal answered.

"That's great" Korra chuckled.

"Hopefully you will able to make it to the afterparty that everyone is freaking out about" Bolin said.

"Of course why wouldn't i be there"

"Maybe because of your foot" Asami laughed.

"I'm stronger than that" Korra said with a smile.

"Alright guys time to give her some rest and then we can discuss party details" Tonraq said.

 

**In the lobby**

"So Asami pay up she won the finals" Opal said with a smirk.

"I know i just want to do it in a way that would be surprising" Asami sighed.

"How about doing it at midnight, we have a ton of people setting firework off?" Mako suggested.

"That's actually a great idea you have bro, been awhile since u had some logic sense" Bolin teased.

"Shut up Bo!" Mako said smacking Bolin on his shoulder.

"Alright that is settled then" Jinora said.

"Hopefully this isn't going to turn out in a mess" Asami sighed.

 

**Korra's hospital room**

Korra was laying down watching some weird cartoons on her phone. She wasn't even paying attention because she was thinking about how to tell Asami she liked her. She always told herself she had enough time but now she was proven wrong. Korra thought of millions of possibilities but none of them were pleasing enough. Meanwhile she had gotten a millions of text from her teammates and coach Lin. She was offered about 15 scholarships in different cities but Korra wasn't really happy about it. She wasn't ready to leave behind everything yet. So she texted Lin to see if there was a possibility to continue the scholarship after she had finished college.

When Korra was done texting, she threw the phone on her bed and sighed. There was so much pressure on her, she didn't her friendship with Asami to be ruined but at the same time she didn't want dating to ruin everything. There were possibilities there were many people better as her and who could take care of Asami much better than her. She scrapped that mind of her thought when she thought about the bet. How simple things started the relationship between the 2 girls. Korra was smirking at that thought until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she yelled.

"Hope i am not disturbing you" A familiar voice said.

It was Hiroshi Sato, Asami's dad. Korra was confused to see him here. He had a million other things he could do and then he shows up here. Korra thought the situation couldn't be weirder.

"How is your foot?"

"It's fine now, they gave me a lot of pain killer so i don't feel anything when i move it" Korra smiled.

"That is great, sorry if the cast wasn't that pressure resistance then we thought" Hiroshi sighed.

"Don't blame yourself sir, because of you and Asami i was able to join the match and win it" 

"You can just call me Hiroshi, Korra" He smiled.

"Alright Hiroshi, god that sounds weird" Korra laughed and Hiroshi did too.

"So how are you and Asami?"

"You know huh?"

"I'm her dad, of course" 

"It's just i'm worried about everything"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiroshi said concerned.

"Sure i got nothing to lose" Korra smiled.

Surprisingly Hiroshi was a person you could talk easily about your feelings. He would listen and didn't give any commentary unless you asked for it. He is a very sweet and understanding person. He wouldn't judge you for anything and that surprised Korra. She thought being CEO of a billion dollar company would make your ego high but no. After even the death of his wife he stayed the loving and caring father anyone would want to have. Korra and her dad had those moments but her dad seemed never to have experience with certain situations so it was hard for him to give advice about that stuff. 

After talking about pretty much everything, they came to the topic of how their friendship started since it seemed impossible. So Korra explained it how they got assigned to be roommates together, How Mako and Asami made her jealous, how they broke up and how she was there for her, After certain events seeing her more as friend. pretty much the whole story and Hiroshi sat there taking it all in. At the end of the story he was smiling. He explained it was similar how he met Yasuko, Asami's mom. They weren't pretty friendly towards eachother until they had to work together for a project and the sparks began from there.

"You really must of loved her" Korra said carefully.

"I still do until this day but she is the reason why i have a wonderful daughter" Hiroshi smiled.

"That is certain" Korra smiled.

"How are you going to ask Asami out if i might ask?"

"I'm honestly not sure or even planning to do that tonight" Korra sighed.

"Why is that?"

"I recently texted my coach and she told me how many sponsors wanted to give me a scholarship but i'm scared i have to leave college behind and everything with it"

"I understand your problem Korra but you shouldn't focus on your career right now, your still young and you have time to figure out your life before you get old"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen i might of not been the best dad for Asami since i was working most of the time, work distracted me from the reality than my future and i want you to focus on the present that your future"

"Wow that is solid advice, thank you" 

"It's no problem now i can't stay too long now since i have a meeting but i hope you and your friends have fun at the party" 

"We will, thank you for everything"

"It's no problem" Hiroshi said while standing up and leaving.

 

 

**Dorm**

After getting a cast around Korra's foot and some painkillers, they were allowed to leave the hospital. Their ride home was pretty talkative since everyone was talking about the match and how the their team caught up with points which seemed impossible. They arrived at their dorm. Korra had to nag Bolin and Mako off that she was fine getting to her dorm on her own. After some disagreements, she was finally able to convince them to let her walk on her own to her dorm.

When she arrived at their dorm, she jumped on the couch. It was around 4pm and they would meet up at 7pm for the afterparty. Korra wanted to sit around home eating a ton of snacks and watch some Netflix but she knew her friends would drag her there if she didn't come. She was interrupted by a rumble from her stomach. All she ate were some protein bars today and she was feeling starved. She got up and decided to go to the fridge to see if there were some leftovers. Sadly her luck was up and there was nothing. She internally groaned and called Asami.

"Hey Asami is there anything we can order?"

"I can go to subway to get you something?"

"That would be great thanks" Korra said smiling.

"It's nothing" Asami said while trying to hide a blush.

Those 2 are ridiculously stupid and cute.

 

Asami went off to walk to their local subway which was only a 10 minute walk. Asami got her phone with her music out and jammed to Shawn Mendes. Her favorites were Mercy and Treat You Better but anything he sang Asami would be fine with. She barely even noticed she arrived at the place because the music was blasting so loud in her ears. She entered the shop and was surprised to see it was quite empty except for a couple of persons typing on their laptop and a couple who were complaining about their food. Asami headed to go order but was stopped by someone.

"Hey can i talk to you?" 

Asami turned around to see it was Kuvira.

"Ehmm sure?" Asami said confused.

"Great follow me" 

That was more of a demand than a question since Kuvira dragged Asami to the bathroom which smelled like air freshener for once. Kuvira was quiet for a bit which made Asami uncomfortable and awkward so she decided to look around and noticed the bathroom was cleaned up. There was no one else in the bathroom probably why Kuvira chose that spot to talk in. After what seemed like ages Kuvira spoke up which caught Asami off guard.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"What is the deal with you and Korra?"

"That is kinda personal Kuvira" Asami nervously said.

"You must be stupid that we can't tell they there is something going on between you and Korra" Kuvira said clearly annoyed.

"Alright i like her and she probably likes me what's the deal?"

"Listen i have known Korra for awhile now, even if i don't show it i want her to be happy and am willing to help to get you both together" Kuvira sighed.

"Wait really' Asami said being clearly impressed by that statement.

"Yes, the plan me and the team have planned is to get you guys on the balcony before we launch the fireworks, can you work with that?"

"Yeah it sounds perfect"

"Alright i'll text the team further now get out of my sight"

With that Asami left the bathroom clearly stunned and shocked. She never thought Kuvira to be so straightforward and scary at the same time. She decided to think about everything later and ordered some food for Korra first. After her food was done, she paid for it and went to walk home. She decided to play What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. She found that fitted the situation she was in right now. On the way home she kept repeating Kuvira's words in her head.

When she entered the dorm she gave Korra her sandwich and locked herself up in her room. After having a crush on Korra for so long, she was going to confess. Her stomach was turning by that idea. She sat there with her head clouded for probably awhile. She got thrown out of the thoughts when she gave a glance at her phone noticing it was 7pm. The party was in 1 hour and she wasn't even ready. She quickly got in the shower before she would choose her dress.

Korra took a nap after eating her food and notices it was 7pm. She quickly tried to rush to her room but her foot was making it harder than usual. When she finally was in her room she decided to keep it easy. A tank top and her hoodie with a pair of shorts. She took one look at herself in the mirror and decided it was good enough. She noticed that she was also wearing her lucky charm and decided to keep it on you never know what would happen tonight.

Asami got out of the bathroom and chose a nice ruby dress with her usual makeup attire. Pretty much everyone knew what makeup she wore and that she always had it on. Most people don't even know what she looks without it. When she got dressed and put some nice deodorant on, she was ready to go. When she stepped outside, she saw Korra in her usual outfit. She always thought it was funny that the girl never gave a damn whenever she got dressed. Even if someone would make an insult about her clothes, she would just ignore it.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked.

"Pretty much"

Korra turned around and saw that Asami was stunning as always.

"Alright need any help?"

"Asami i'm just damaged not disabled" Korra joked.

"Just trying to be nice" Asami said rolling her eyes.

"Alright let's go Miss Engineer"

"Gladly Miss Soccer Addict"

 

They took the car to the afterparty. The drive was about 30 minutes away. Korra was checking out her social media tweets and was not so surprised to see alot of congratulations on there. After what felt like a long comfortable silence in the car, they arrived at the party. They took 5 minutes to find a parking spot before they both got out and headed over inside. It was loud and alot of people were already drunk. Korra saw alot of her teammates made it along with her friends that were sitting at the bar, sipping their drink.

They went over to them and Korra immediately got crushed by Bolin's bear hug which left everyone in need of air. After Bolin let her go, she sat down next to Opal and ordered a water. Korra still vowed to never drink alcohol even if someone offered or dared her. After talking with the gang and seeing how they got a bit drunk, she noticed Asami was more uncomfortable by the moment. It was around 11:30pm. Korra still found it weird but decided to not talk about it

"Can't believe i'm going to do this" Asami sighed to herself and finishing her drink off. She was getting more nerves by the second. Kuvira and the rest were planning everything right now and she was also sure Opal had participated in helping too. Just thinking about her and Korra being alone on the rooftop made the hairs on her arm stand up. She didn't even had a good line to tell her that she liked her. Asami felt dumbstruck the whole time until she found someone nudging her shoulder.

It was Jinora who looked at her with a concerned look. Asami was pretty sure Jinora knew why she was nervous and just sighed. Jinora gave her a reassuring smile and Asami smiled back. She didn't feel ready for anything that was going to happen tonight. After getting another glass of champagne for the bartender, she got an text from Opal saying to meet her at the balcony. So Asami went upstairs and opened the door to the balcony and it was beautiful. There were little light decorated all over.

"What do you think?" Opal asked.

"It's beautiful" Asami said truthfully.

"Glad you like it since you have high standards" Kuvira scoffed behind her.

"Thanks for being nice Kuvira" Asami rolled her eyes.

"This is probably the nicest thing you are gonna hear me say so deal with it"

"Fine"

"Okay so we only have 10 minutes left before the fireworks start off so you have to bring Korra here" Opal said.

"Wait how am i gonna drag her here, isn't she going to find that suspicious?" Asami questioned.

"Korra is always sober but knowing it's you that asked her is probably a good reason to follow you" Kuvira spoke.

"Wow thanks" Asami said trying to hide a blush.

"Alright Operation get you 2 together begins now!" Opal said excited.

 

Korra was still sitting in one of those bar chairs. She sighed and looked around the dance floor. She was trying to spot where Asami has gone too since all her friends had left her. Korra was still nervous as heck asking Asami on a date. She had no method or anything still. She sighed and decided to stand up and walk around the club. She got up with a slight pain on her foot but it was bearable. Korra got scared when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Oh sorry if i scared you" Asami said apologetically.

"It's fine what's up?" Korra asked.

"Do you mind following me somewhere?" 

"Not at all lead the way Miss Engineer" Korra smirked.

Asami just rolled her eyes in amusement and then leaded Korra to the balcony. Korra was amazed at how beautiful it was tonight. There was a full moon for once since the last one was almost a year ago. The balcony was beautifully decorated with candle lights. It was like someone had planned all of this and that's when it hit her. Korra just internally growled because she knew it was probably Opal and Jinora. Now she had to confess without looking like an idiot. "Just great" She thought to herself.

Asami felt very nervous, it was about to happen. Confessing how she felt for these couple of months. She mentally prepared her speech in her head but when she saw Korra shining in the moonlight, she immediately forgot it. Korra just looked bothered by something that was on her mind. Asami sighed before looking over the balcony. It was 3 minutes before the fireworks would go off. It sort of felt like New Year to her but a lot more stressful.

"So why did you bring me here?" Korra said breaking the silence.

Asami took a deep breath.

"Well i guess i wanted for us both to take a breather and talk.

"Oh ehhm alright what about?" Korra said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"What are you gonna do now since you have been offered scholarships" Asami internally cursed at herself for not confessing.

"In honestly i just want to finish college before i go, i'm not ready to leave you and the rest behind" Korra sighed.

Asami took Korra's hand and intertwined their fingers. Korra was a bit shocked but calmed down after a minute.

"I will really miss you if you go Korra"

"I know Asami it's just a hard choice in my life, i have already asked Lin to see if she can get my a scholarship after college"

"Hopefully Lin is able to do it"

"Have you seen her, she is determined like a predator that is trying to get their prey" Korra joked.

The girls both laughed and stared off in to the night.

"You know Korra i really" 

"You know Asami i really"

They both said before the fireworks went off. The both sighed at eachother before looking over. The fireworks were beautiful tonight. They both were surprisingly blown away. They really did buy quality fireworks for tonight. Still both women were annoyed and flustered about almost confessing. For a moment they forgot their hands were still locked together. They both were blushing as heck and were obviously flustered.

"Oh Asami i'm sorry i didn't mean to.." Korra got out before Asami's lips were on hers.

Korra was stunned but after a few seconds she regained herself and leaned more in to the kiss. It was passionate and sweet. It was filled up with all the tension between them these past 6 months. Korra was quite sad when Asami backed away.

"Korra i really like you for awhile now, you were always there for me even if i treated you like crap but i just wanna say i fell for you Korra Varney" Asami said with a blush.

"Asami you are the most awesome amazing girl i have ever met, We were rivals with eachother since childhood but growing up made me realize that it was stupid not to see how you really were" Korra started off.

"I have fallen for you Asami Sato and i'm asking if you want to go on a date sometimes?" Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck again.

"I would love to" Asami smiled.

"Great"

The rest of the night they stood there looking off in to the night with their hands locked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO BOY, inspiration is getting harder but we are almost to our end! I have good ideas for the last 2 chapters and hopefully i'm not too lazy to make them sometime soon :P. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one :D!


	19. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the last exam period before summer! But who will win the bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting lazier lol anyways enjoy!

**5 months later**

Korra sat in her room with her hands in hair. She swore this is how she was gonna die. Studying math was one of the hardest things ever and frustration was building up. The finals were next week and she had to score higher than Asami. She had asked Opal to be her tutor but that backfired since Korra still didn't get anything of it. There was only one person who could explain it to her. She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat and went over to knock on Asami's door.

Korra and Asami's relationship was better than ever. They hung out alot more with eachother and Opal even gave them the nickname "Romeo and Juliet". What annoyed most of their friends except their horrible flirting was that Korra hasn't asked Asami to be her girlfriend yet. They have been going on alot of dates but neither of them ever had the courage to ask eachother. This situation was frustrating as well for Korra but she had to focus on getting good grades.

The good news was that coach Lin found a scholarship for Korra that involved her going in after she graduated which was perfect for Korra. Of course she shouldn't be celebrating because time goes fast as they say. The scholarship was in Zaofu and that was at least an 6-7 hour drive from Republic city to there. Bolin has even got emotional even tho Korra had 2-3 years left. Korra was not looking forward to when that time comes but she had been through worse. 

Korra grabbed all her courage together and knocked on Asami's door. She didn't hear anything so decided to walk in. She looked around her room and saw nobody which left Korra confused and worried. Eventually she started shouting Asami's name over and over. Korra felt her blood pumping faster through her veins. She was thinking over every horrible scenario Asami could be in but was startled when she heard something from the closer. Korra walked over to open the closet but instead Asami jumped out scaring the hell out of her that left Korra laying on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"You should have seen your face!" Asami tried to get out while she was laughing.

"Oh you are so funny aren't you?" Korra said with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on you would of also laughed your ass off if i was in your position" 

"Yes that is true but i was worried as hell about you" Korra said with a pout.

"Come here" 

Korra walked over to Asami who trapped her in a big bear hug.

"Better now?" 

"Much better, i would prefer also some kisses"

"Dork" Asami said before giving Korra a peck on her cheek.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I ehmm kinda need help with math if you don't mind" Korra said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow someone is eager to lose the bet" Asami smirked.

"Shut up, you are smarter then me Miss Engineer"

"That is true Miss Soccer addict but i want to keep this whole bet thing fair so i will help you"

"You could of just said that then making a whole big deal out of it" Korra complained.

"True but where would be the fun of that?" Asami replied before grabbing her books to help Korra studying.

* * *

 

Asami and Korra walked to their living room but not before Asami gave Korra a light smack on her butt that made the girl blush. After Korra got revenge on Asami by tackling her on the couch and tickling her, they finally got started studying. Asami was a way better tutor than Opal not that Korra compliment Asami on that. Her ego was big enough already. After 15 minutes of trying to explain a question in their book, Korra decided to head to their grocery store to get some snacks and energy drinks. They would be studying all night at least.

Korra was on the way to the cashier until she got a text from Asami saying she needs to get some twinkies too. Korra found it weird how Asami had a craving for twinkies every day. Korra was not a huge fan of them especially the cream but that made Asami happy because she had to never share a twinkie with her which made Korra roll her eyes. She couldn't deny the cuteness Asami always gave her when she wanted something which was a problem sometimes.

One time Asami asked Korra to do her a favor. She begged with those puppy eyes for her which Korra couldn't deny. So she agreed quickly but she regretted it when she knew what she had to do. Asami had put Korra on task to lift one of her motorcycles to check any malfunctions in the design. Which left Korra the next day sore and tired. She made a mental note that whenever Asami asks her a favor to ask what it is first. Either way she would do it to spend more time with Asami.

After getting twinkies and paying for everything, she left the store and decided to take a longer route to get home to enjoy the beautiful day. She walked past a park and was smiling when she saw small kids playing. One thing caught her attention. It was Bolin and Opal picnicking outside which made Korra wanted to say aww and barf at the same time. Before she could react she was quickly called out by Bolin so she walked over to them.

"Hey Kor what's up?" Bolin asked.

"not much getting some snacks for me and Asami long night study session" Korra sighed.

"You still haven't asked her to be your girlfriend?" Opal asked.

"No i know it is supposed to be simple but it's harder than it looks" 

"You know, just get a rose, and write on a paper want to be my girlfriend and bam perfection" Bolin said proudly.

"Bolin sweetie no offense but you are not romantic" Opal chuckled.

"Hey! I am how do you think i got you to be my girlfriend" Bolin said with a wink which made Opal blush.

"I'm going to barf" Korra pretended to gag.

"Mood killer" Opal said giggling.

"But seriously Kor, when are you gonna ask her?"

"I have no idea, I'm searching for the perfect moment but nothing has came up yet" Korra said with frustration.

"Maybe you just got to make the moment, Isn't it the most romantic when you do it from your heart?" Bolin said.

Opal and Korra just stared at him.

"Okay i was wrong about you not being romantic" Opal admitted after a long silence.

"haha told you!" Bolin said now that his pride got a boost.

"And you Korra, do you admit I'm romantic" Bolin said in a teasing tone.

Korra didn't respond, she looked like she was in deep thoughts. Opal and Bolin wondered if she turned in to a statue until Korra moved, clearly excited. She gave Bolin and Opal a hug and then rushed home which left the couple confused. They just hoped Korra wouldn't do anything stupid even tho they love when she is. Korra has always been a great friend to them and she is particularly the reason why they are together. Opal was mad that she ditched her at the movies until Bolin came up and suggested to accompany her. That was their first date and certainly not their last one.

Korra rushed back home with a wave of adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had the perfect idea how to ask Asami but it would at least 2 weeks. But Korra knew it was going to be worth it. When she arrived home, she saw Asami clearly bored reading a book about engineering. Korra always thought the girl knew everything about the topic but Asami always said there is always more that you can learn. Korra agreed on that statement.

"Hey Asami, I got the snacks!"

"Thank god i was not getting through this page without eating something first" Asami joked.

"You ready to continue studying?"

"If you are ready for it Miss Varney"

"Bring it on Miss Sato"

And with that they studied until they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 

**2 Weeks later**

Korra was sitting in the study hall when she saw the exams were getting passed through. She had biology first today and surprisingly Korra knew almost all the answers of the questions. It was one of the classes she actually paid attention on. Korra always was interested in the nature and animals since she grew up in Alaska which was almost only snow. She decided to actually focus and continue answering the questions. There were only 113 questions.

"Lord kill me" Korra muttered to herself.

After filling in the exam and checking the answers, she gave the test to her teacher and walked out. It took her an hour and a half to fill everything in. The questions her teacher asked had to be explained to the detail so she couldn't risk anything. She had to beat Asami even if it seemed stupid, she was going to do it and nobody would stop her. Tomorrow she had Spanish which was gonna suck ass because she wasn't that skilled in the language.

Luckily her aunt Kya lived in Spain for a few years until she moved back. Korra always asked her for help whenever it came to Spanish. She set up everything for the facetime session she was going to have with her. She was startled when she felt arms wrap around her and was relieved to see it was Asami. Korra swore she was a ninja sometimes, she can be dead silent even in those heels and Korra wouldn't hear anything. She wondered how Asami did it but Asami shrugged it off laughing.

"So what are you up to" Asami said while laying her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Facetiming soon with Kya to help me with Spanish"

"Oh yeah, i forgot you had Spanish tomorrow i got engineering"

"Which you are gonna nail by the way"

"deseo que se me pides ser tu novia" Asami muttered.

"What did you say?" Korra questioned.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Asami said while walking off to her room, giving Korra some privacy.

After that incident, Korra got all her books ready and started her Facetime with Kya. Her aunt was wearing some weird outfit that strangely fitted her. Kya was going through some of the basics of Spanish which Korra could understand and the rest of the session went by super fast. Soon Korra said her goodbyes and hung up. Korra yawned and decided to order some food. She was too lazy to cook anything. she decided to get some sushi, it was quick and simple.

"Hey Asami I'm going to order sushi, do you want anything?" Korra shouted.

"Just the usual thanks!" Asami shouted back.

Korra knew by the usual that Asami wanted some tuna and salmon nigiri. Korra found Asami so basic with her taste of sushi. After ordering herself some Unagi (eel) and Uni (sea urchin) sushi, she went back to study for Spanish until she heard the doorbell ring. She paid the delivery guy and called Asami over for dinner. It took Asami a few minutes to get out of her room, Korra saw that Asami looked exhausted. Korra knew that Asami part as future CEO was taking alot of her time up.

But Korra always tried to help Asami through it by being a supportive friend. Asami always appreciated how caring Korra was and one of the reasons she fell for the girl. Asami was glad that Korra didn't understand what she said earlier but still felt a bit disappointed. She just shrugged it off like she always does and say on her chair to eat dinner. They talked through their meal about upcoming events or exams and as always had a blast of a time together.

After a long night of studying super hard for Spanish, Korra called it a day and went straight to bed with her clothes from today on. She was too exhausted to think about it. The next morning she woke up at 7:30 and her Spanish exam started at 8. She stepped in the shower, brushed her teeth and then got dressed. Korra preferred to wear casual outfits on exams because they were comfy and didn't look like she wanted to show off. 

When the exams got handed out, Korra started immediately. Her lessons with Kya worked because she understanded most of the questions and knew how to answer them. after sitting for 2 hours in the room, Korra handed her exam back to the teacher and went outside to take a deep breath. Tomorrow was math, her hardest subject. She had to give it everything she had to beat Asami. It didn't help that Asami's second best subject was math. Korra was seriously in trouble.

She decided to study with Mako that day. Even if he was grumpy about it, you could tell he wasn't actually mad about it. Korra asked him to tutor her and he agreed after Korra nagged so much that his head almost fell off. Mako was the second best tutor she had for math. He understood everything they were doing and his grade for math was super high. Korra just had to focus and try to process everything. After studying with him for 5 hours, they said their goodbyes and Korra got in her room to do exercises to recap everything she had learned today.

she did it for at least 3 hours until it was 11pm. She knew it was getting too late and if she would study further; she would fall asleep for sure. So she changed in her pajamas and went over to wish asami good night. When she arrived, she saw that Asami's door was open already. Korra saw that she fell asleep on her laptop which made Korra chuckle. Asami looked so cute in that position. Korra put the laptop away and tucked Asami in. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and Korra went off to sleep in her own bed.

Korra didn't know how long or how much she was doing it but she knew it was probably over 100 times. Korra was constantly clicking her pen because she was nervous. The people in front or next to her told her to shut up and she did. After sitting there for 4 hours, she was finally done with the exam. She checked everything at least 5 times and adjusted some things here and there. She just hoped to score a bit higher then Asami but she knew it wasn't possible.

The last days it was history, social studies and geography. Korra thought she did pretty good. She didn't have any problems with those subjects and the exams weren't too complicated for her. she finished everything after an hour or 2. The most stressful part was waiting for the results. She had to see if she surpassed Asami or not. The scored would come in at 6pm and it was currently 7:55pm. Asami and Korra sat in their chairs super nervous but a rush of excitement going through them.

"Can't wait till I win" Asami smirked.

"Who said you will win?" Korra threw back.

"Hmm, how about if you beat me you can take me on a date and you still get your wish for winning the bet" Asami said winking to Korra.

"The date part didn't have to be included because I know my charms will always work on you but deal" Korra said while flexing her arm, which left Asami's mouth agape.

"The scores are being published!" Asami screamed.

Korra went to look at the top 30 students with the highest grades. There she could determine easier who had won the bet. She swore she almost fainted. Asami was on spot #2. The number #1 wasn't shown yet but Korra knew there was no way. It took a few minutes to load for her in the meantime she looked at Asami, her eyes were about to fall out of her head. Korra was wondering why until it loaded. She was on the #1 place for having the best grades.

"I WON!!!" Korra shouted happy.

"Well fair is fair but I didn't expect you to win" Asami smirked.

"Your just happy that I am going to take you out on a date tonight" Korra teased.

"Maybe" Asami said while doing her famous hairflip which left Korra breathless.

"Just be ready before 8pm" Korra got out after blushing heavily.

"Yes ma'am" Asami said while walking to her room.

* * *

 

After Asami closed the door her phone got spammed with text messages from everyone. They were all congratulating her for being on the number 1 spot. Her mom and dad sent text saying how proud they were. Unalaq was finally satisfied, The rest of the squad were squealing like little girls especially Opal who know about the bet. Her mentor Tenzin was also extremely proud of her. After reading the rest of the texts, she decided it was ready to change for her date.

Korra decided to shower and went to look in her closet for an outfit while being wrapped in a towel. She decided for this occasion to wear her blue dress. She was never a fan of dresses but decided it was a special occasion today since she won the bet. After getting dressed, Korra grabbed her lucky charm and went to text Opal to see if everything was ready. Opal reacted with a thumbs up so everything was set up. It was 7:55pm so it was almost time to go.

Korra was waiting for Asami to come out of her room and when she did Korra was amazed. She wore a ruby red dress that complimented her body perfectly. She was wearing a bracelet and necklace which complimented her eyes. If Korra was going to die, she would of want to see Asami as the last person. Asami noticed that Korra was staring and did her hairflip. Korra knew the girl was teasing her so much and just sighed it off. 

"Ready to go?" Korra asked.

"Yeah I am and you look nice, didn't think you had any dresses since you hate them" Asami chuckled.

"There are special occasions" Korra scoffed.

"Alright where are we going?" Asami asked.

"I'll give you directions but it is a surprise" Korra smirked.

After getting in to the car and Korra giving instructions where to drive, Asami was getting more curious about where they were heading too. She tried to get Korra to slip some answers but the girl wasn't giving any hints or tips. She just decided to give up knowing how stubborn Korra is. After 30 minutes of driving they finally arrived. They were on top of a hill and Korra stepped out of the car and held Asami's car door open. Asami always loved when she was polite.

Korra took her hand and guided to the place where Opal set them up. It was a nice little picnic with candles and champagne. Asami swore her heart was going to melt by how cute everything was. After sitting down, Korra filled their glasses with some champagne. Opal had packed them some sandwiches. Not really romantic but it was perfect for Asami. For dessert there were some chocolate covered strawberries. They both took turns feeding eachother which they found hilarious.

"This really is a perfect date" Asami said while laying on Korra's lap.

"Hmm" Korra replied.

"Is there something?" Asami said noticing a weird tone in Korra's voice.

"You still own me that wish" Korra smiled.

"Alright what do you want Korra?" Asami said while rolling her eyes.

"Come with me first"

Asami stood up and walked with Korra to the spot with a perfect view over the city and the moon directly shining to them.

"My wish is for you to be my girlfriend" Korra said nervously.

Asami's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was gonna pop out of her chest.

"You know I would of answered yes without it being your wish"

"I wanted to be romantic" Korra said while now nervously rubbing her neck.

"You dork" Asami laughed while hugging Korra.

"Of course i will be your girlfriend" Asami said after a bit.

"I love you" Korra said.

"I love you too" Asami replied

And they finished their night off with a kiss which contained everything they had felt for eachother this past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually had alot of fun writing it :D. But anyways next chapter is probably gonna be the epilogue and then the story is done :c. But I wanna thank everyone who took time out of their day to read this story! I never knew I would of gotten so many hits. So thank you again :D. Also disclaimer: I am not Spanish or Japanese. I got that Spanish sentence from a translator website and I know some Japanese words mostly food lol. See you in the last chapter!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 years since the championship! What has happened in the meantime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! i would recommend reading the last part of the story with this music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pcxrdP3ums just a recommender. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

**5 years later**

"Seems like the star player Korra has done it again" An announcer said.

"She made the final goal and their team is now the world champion of this year!"

Korra could almost cry of happiness. After a long of trial and error, she made it to the finals and she has won. She couldn't have done it without the support of her friends, family and of course Asami. She was sitting at the side lines. She was cheering and crying at the same which made Korra blush. After her team had picked her up to scoop her up in the air, they finally let go of her after what seemed ages. Korra sprinted to her wife and gave her a big bear hug. Her embrace felt warm and loving.

"My Avatar winning the finals" Asami whispered in Korra's ear.

"Couldn't have done it without you by my side" Korra smirked.

Korra and Asami relationship grew stronger over the years. They of course had some stupid fights like what to eat for dinner and how to pronounce GIF but apart from that they still stayed 2 dorks who love eachother. Her friends were happy with the news that Korra finally asked Asami to be hers. It resulted in everyone saying "Finally". That involved Her friends, teammates and even her family. Korra got embarrassed when her aunt Kya screamed: "You got her girl!". She loved her family so much.

After being congratulated by her trainer and a lot of paparazzi who wanted to interview her how she felt after winning, she finally made it to her friends and family who were waiting for her. Bolin looked like an excited child almost peeing in his pants, Opal was giggling the whole time, Mako had the same neutral expression as always but a little bit of excitement in his eyes, Her dad gave her a thumbs up and her mom looked like she was about to burst of happiness. This was definitely a good day

"You did it Korra not that i ever doubted you" Bolin said while running over to Korra to give her a hug.

"You did amazing Korra!" Opal and Jinora said at the same time which resulted them in to giggling.

"We're so proud of you sweetie!" Her family told her.

"Thanks guy but what i could use is some food" Korra said with a chuckle.

"What kind of food are you in the mood for kiddo?" her dad asked.

"I don't mind as long as it's good" Korra replied.

"Do you even have a favorite place you want to eat because you never seem picky" Asami said.

"Well if i could i would eat you" Korra whispered into Asami's ear which left Asami blushing horribly.

Seemingly Opal and Jinora were the only ones that noticed since they were throwing her a wink. That made Asami as red as her lipstick almost. After going through alot of options, they decided to do a barbeque since it was a sunny and rather hot day and practically everyone was here. They all decided that her family would go the grocery store to get the food and the rest could go home and rest because of Korra. It wasn't that she was complaining as long as she was with Asami.

* * *

 

So when Korra told her parents to get her some energy drinks and protein bars while they were there, She got in the car with Asami, Bolin and Mako. Opal and the rest got into Tenzin's car. Korra knew it was to spy on Kai not doing anything to Jinora. She started to feel sorry for Kai. Even after a couple years Tenzin still didn't get used of his daughter dating someone. Korra thought she was lucky to have a not so overprotective dad when it came to dating. She got snapped back in reality when Bolin was asking her something.

"Earth to Korra?" Bolin said.

"Sorry zoned out what did you say?"

"Do you prefer burgers or hotdogs?" Bolin said with more tone.

"Oh ehmm burgers" Korra replied quickly.

"You seem a little bit off" Asami said a bit worriedly.

"It's nothing just alot on my shoulders these days" 

"Well if you need help, we are always here for you" Mako said with a reassuring tone.

"I know thanks guys"

* * *

 

The rest of the car drive was a bit quiet since nobody was talking but rather texting. Asami of course didn't text because texting and driving is not safe. That leaves her always deep in thoughts about certain subjects specifically her and Korra. They have been together for so long now, she still can recall the day that Korra asked to become her girlfriend. Since then their relationship has grew. Asami brought Korra to weekly lunches with her dad, she helped out whenever Asami was busy and was always so supportive.

Of course Korra's career as soccer player had improved too. She had alot more competitions and trainings. The result was that they couldn't see eachother whenever they wanted but that didn't stop their relationship. They enjoyed every little piece of time they got to spend with eachother. Since then Asami always thought of marriage and how it would be but she knew Korra wouldn't be ready. Her career took alot out of her every day and she didn't want to pressure her into it.

A year ago Bolin and Opal got married. It was a sunny wedding at the beach. They were surprised to see Varrick as the priest. That guy could legally marry people which everyone found weird. Of course the moment when he yelled at Zhu li to do the thing was coming and she brought out the rings. Bolin had a funny but also emotional speech that left Opal in tears. It was one of the most beautiful things she saw when Varrick pronounced them husband and wife.

That exact moment Asami was looking at Korra. She wondered how marriage would be with Korra. Would it be bloomy or go in flames? That thought was interrupted when a car behind them honked signaling that the stoplight was on green. Asami quickly stepped on the pedal to move forward. She got some weird looks but they all shaked it off thankfully. It became more awkward for her when she thought about kids with Korra hence why that topic is never brought up in a conversation.

Asami would want kids but she wanted to balance her job as CEO first. About 5 months ago her dad stepped down and Asami took the whole company over. Of course it was more stressful then she thought. She and Korra barely had time to visit eachother but they always knew how to spend time with eachother even if it was little. Korra thought about bringing Asami lunch since she was always busy and didn't think about food. Asami was pleased by the idea with Korra in her office eating lunch together and sometimes make out.

She was lucky to have her office sound free. Because nobody would like what's inside of it. After slapping that thought off but not after blushing heavily, she focused her eyes on the road again. They were almost arriving home. Korra had gotten a text saying if she wanted anything else from the grocery store, she simply replied some Hershey's because they were her weakness. Her dad awkwardly responded with a laughing emoji and a heart emoji. Korra found older people trying to talk teenage language cringe worthy.

After a minute they had arrived home. The guys stepped out first and insisted to getting the grill out while the girls got the utensils and plates ready. Suddenly they heard a loud sound outside and came to check it out. They were laughing their ass of when they saw Bolin had dropped the grill on Mako's foot. After helping giving him an ice pack and placing the grill in a good spot, Korra's family had arrived with the meats and veggies.

Bolin volunteered to be the chef and everyone agreed. They just hoped they didn't make a mistake. Bolin immediately got his chef hat and his apron that said "kiss the chef". Opal of course obligated and Bolin was smirking which resulted in everyone rolling their eyes and laughing it off. Bolin was actually pretty good with the grill. Everything looked good and not burnt luckily. Opal and Jinora were on their way making cornbread and some apple pie.

After a long process of grilling and cooking, everything was set. Everyone sat down and started devouring the food. Korra grabbed a little bit of everything and didn't waste any time. Everyone else was enjoying the sunny day and talking like they were all old friends. At one point Bolin put too much barbeque sauce on his ribs and his whole mouth area was covered which left everyone giggling and chuckling. That included Mako sighing super hard but Bolin knew Mako loved him.

After a super nice feast and Korra's parents embarrassing her, it was time to finish up. Korra decided to take the grill back with Asami and the rest were going to clean the table and do the dishes. Korra noticed the grill wasn't as light as it seemed like and asked for Asami's helped. Asami chuckled but agreed in the end helping. After 5 minutes of walking, they got the grill back to its original place and were heading out until Asami pushed Korra onto a wall.

"Eager aren't we?" Korra teased.

"Shut up" Asami said rolling her eyes.

"I got an idea how to do it" Korra smirked.

"Show me then" Asami said with a teasing tone.

That was enough for Korra to lean in and kiss Asami. They stood there for awhile and suddenly Korra swiped with her tongue on Asami's under lip which left Asami shudder. They were interrupted when they heard Jinora calling their names. They complained but broke apart and headed over inside the house. When they walked inside, Bolin noticed the bit of lipstick on Korra's lips and gave her a wink. Korra was ready to be embarrassed so she excused herself and went to her room.

* * *

 

After pretty much everyone had left, but not before giving Asami a goodbye kiss. Korra went inside her room and was surprised to see aunt Kya sitting there. 

"Hey kiddo, mind if i talk to you?" Kya asked.

"Of course Kya what's up?" Korra replied.

"How long have you been Asami together?"

"Ehmm about 5 years and 3 months" 

"Interesting and by the way thank you for setting me up with your coach, she has her grumpy edges but she's as sweet as pie on the inside" Kya smirked.

"It's no problem everyone deserves some love" Korra laughed while getting a sip of water.

"So when are you gonna ask her the big question" Kya said with a smirk.

Korra spit out her water and coughed.

"I don't know I'm not even sure she is interested!" Korra got out quickly.

"Kiddo, I have seen the way she looks at you, if you asked her to marry you then she would immediately say yes" 

"Are you sure?" Korra questioned.

"Why do you think I'm here then" Kya laughed.

"You know sometimes you are either a huge help or tease" 

"That's what I live for" Kya winked.

"Alright I'll think about a way to propose to Asami"

"That's the spirit!"

"You mind going ring shopping with me tomorrow at least, i want the ring to be special"

"Even if you gave her a gummy ring, she would also say yes" Kya joked.

"Alright tomorrow at 2pm then" Korra got out before she was going to get more red then she already was.

"Sounds good i need to go check up on mom so bye"

"Cya aunt Kya!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I swear i regret asking you to help me" Korra complained.

"Well you know what you signed up for" Kya chuckled.

"We've been looking at rings for 2 hours and still there's not one that stands out to me yet"

"Have patience the perfect one will show up"

"I sure hope so" Korra grumbled.

"Is there any way i can help you ladies?" A employee asked.

"My niece here is looking for a perfect proposal ring" Kya said while pointing to Korra

"Ahh i see, i can show you our new collection we got from the Fire Nation" the guy said.

"Sounds perfect to me" Korra replied with a smile.

"Alright follow me please"

With that Korra and Kya followed to guy to a selection of rings.

"If you have any questions about any of these feel free to ask me" The guy smiled.

"We will thank you" Korra replied before staring off at the rings.

The rings were all beautiful but she needed one that would fit Asami and her personality. After looking for 5 minutes at the different rings, Kya nudged her shoulder. She was about to ask why until she saw Kya point at a certain ring. The ring was made of gold with a beautiful flower sculpted on the sides, It also contained a pattern of small diamonds around the beautiful red ruby diamond. It looked perfect to Korra, she knew that Asami would want this.

"Sorry i have a question, how much does that ring cost?" Korra asked.

"That one about 26000 dollars at least" The guy replied.

"I'll take it!"

"Alright let me pack it up for you and then you can pay for it at the cashier" The guy said before leaving.

"Asami is one lucky girl isn't she" Kya said with a sweet smile

"She really is"

* * *

 

**Asami's POV**

"Do you think Korra would ever propose to me?" Asami asked.

"Honestly she would but she would try to make it as special as possible" Jinora replied while eating her ice cream.

"Just have patience Asami, It took Bolin 4 months to ask me and i felt like i was going crazy" Opal responded.

"It's just i really want to claim her as mine forever" Asami muttered.

"Gross" Jinora joked.

"When are you and Kai getting married" Asami shot back. 

"I'm still 19 gosh" Jinora replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"Technically you're still at the legal age to marry i think" Opal said.

"I hate you both" jinora said.

They all laughed and finished their ice cream. They decided to go shopping for some new clothes since Asami had the day off from Future Industries. her dad decided to take a day over so she could relax a bit which was very nice of him to do. Over the years her dad and Asami relationship has strongly approved which felt nice. She has her only parent back who cares about her. They went to a few shops and then to Sephora to buy some makeup. the day was great.

* * *

 

"Ur speaking with Hiroshi Sato" 

"Hey Mr Sato ur speaking with Korra"

"Oh dear just call me Hiroshi" 

"I was wondering if i could ask you a question?"

"Go ahead I'm not getting older" Hiroshi joked.

"Do you approve if i asked your daughter to marry me" Korra spat out.

It went quiet on the line and Korra was getting extremely worried.

"it's about time, you have no idea how much my daughter was complaining about it" Hiroshi laughed

"So that's a yes then?" 

"Of course you have my blessing, you're the reason why Asami has been so happy over the years since i wasn't there for her and i deeply regret her, all i want for her is to be happy and you are the key to that"

"Thank you sir i won't let you down"

"You better not, now i have to go to a meeting but make the proposal special at least" Hiroshi said.

"You can count on it" Korra smirked.

* * *

 

 

**Group chat: Opal, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, Kai**

**Korra:** Hey guys i was wondering if i could ask you guys something.

 **Kai:** I'm all ears.

 **Jinora:** Ditto

 **Opal:** Ditto

 **Bolin:** Are you pregnant?

 **Mako:** Ignore Bolin, what's up Korra.

 **Korra:** Would you guys help me out on proposing to Asami?

 **Bolin:** OMGGGG FINALLLY GURLLLLLL!

 **Jinora:** YES KORRA! It would be my honor!

 **Opal:** FINALLY OML I WOULD OF COURSE DIBS ON THE LOCATION!!!

 **Mako:** This is gonna turn in to a disaster.

 **Kai:** Now Jinora can stop complaining to me why you haven't proposed yet.

 **Korra:** You guys suck but i have a plan in mind but we all have to meet up tomorrow at 3pm in Opal's dorm.

 **Kai:** Noted

 **Bolin:** ALRiGHTY! CAN'T WAIT!!!

 **Mako:** Ok

 **Jinora:** I'm so excited!!!

 **Opal:** Wait why in my dorm?

* * *

 

**The next day**

"Alright that is the plan i have for it, any objections?" Korra said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me" Jinora replied.

"It's very creative and i think Asami will love it" Mako said.

"As long as i can be the priest on the wedding i accept every idea" Bolin replied like a little child

"Sounds great Korra, there's no way Asami can say no" Opal replied.

"Yeah sounds great, when are you going to propose tho?" Kai asked.

"I was hoping Friday, that's when i asked Asami's dad to take over a day" Korra replied.

"Sweet" Kai replied.

"Hopefully you guys don't mind helping me out" Korra said in a concerned voice.

"Not a problem, don't worry Korra she is gonna love it" Mako said in a reassuring tone.

"I sure hope so" Korra sighed.

* * *

**Friday**

Korra was practically sweating all day, she had everything set up and ready to go. All she had to do was not screw it up and hoping Asami wouldn't decline. She took another deep breath before changing in to her clothes and getting her lucky charm for today. After looking at herself in the mirror and feeling satisfied, she left the room to wait for Asami. Asami was doing her makeup routine so it was gonna take a few minutes before she would be out.

When she got out, she looked as stunning as ever. Korra came to a conclusion on whatever Asami wears, it looked good on her. After giving her a kiss on the cheek and alot of compliments, they headed off in her car to their destination. Korra just told Asami it's a surprise and Asami was a tad but curious but didn't want to ruin the surprise that was going to happen. After Korra giving her directions to where to go, they arrived at their destination.

It was the park where they started getting feelings for eachother. Asami hugged Korra immediately and was crying a bit. Korra laughed at it and then carried her over to the spot where she prepared a picnic for them both. They had some nice spaghetti with as desert some strawberry cheesecake which was Asami's favorite. Korra also managed to get some champagne as their drink for tonight. Asami was enjoying this date so much, it was probably one of the best ones.

Soon enough it was getting night time, Korra got the blanket out of the basket and wrapped them both in it. They both laid down to look at the falling stars in the horizon. it was certainly a beautiful night to go on a date. Asami was soon snuggling herself on Korra's chest. Korra left an appreciative hum and Asami nestled herself in. She could probably sit here forever with Korra by her side. Soon she felt Korra standing up and offering her hand.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked as she stood up with the help of Korra.

Soon enough her question was answered when Korra put on knee on the ground and started talking.

"Asami Sato, we might have not been the best friends to eachother when we were younger but growing up made us change that, After getting assigned to be roommates for a year and hating you still, you came up with a bet that changed my perspective how I saw you, I use to think you were a person who was rude and only cared about yourself but I was wrong, you are the most sweetest, nicest, most beautiful and most importantly my world, I cannot live without you and therefore I am asking you, Will you marry me?" 

Korra got the ring out of her pocket and showed it to Asami who was still in shock. She didn't say anything for a few seconds which was getting Korra worried but then she saw tears falling from her eyes and soon tight arms wrapped around her.

"You're such a dork Korra, but yes I will marry you!" Asami replied.

Korra spun Asami around and then placed the ring on her finger. Following up was a long sweet kiss.

"I'm glad i got the rest of the squad to help me out" Korra said after breaking her lips apart with Asami.

"I'm just glad you finally proposed to me" Asami replied.

"Sorry for that" Korra said with a sheepish grin.

"You can make it up to me" Asami teased.

"Gladly" Korra said before returning to kiss Asami.

That night was one of the best night they both had.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

Korra was nervously tapping around with her fingers on the chair, Opal had suggested to do her hair in a bob which she agreed too. She wore a blue Water Tribe dress for today, she wanted to look special for Asami. Opal noticed how nervous Korra was and put her hand on her's. Korra only calmed down a bit and took a few deep breaths. She didn't imagine this day to come so soon but she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

After discussing for a long time, she got Jinora to be her maid of honor and Kai as her best man. She openly agreed for Bolin to be the priest and hope to not regret it. She wasn't sure how Bolin got a certification paper to legally marry people but she wasn't going to question it. He was one weird person sometimes but that's what everyone loves about him. Always being so open minded. She felt Opal squeezing her hand and relaxed a little again.

"It's your day" Opal said.

"Thanks for everything" Korra replied

"Just have a great day out there" Opal said giving Korra reassuring smile while finishing her haircut.

"Let's do this" Korra thought to herself.

 

Asami was sitting in her dressing room, Getting her hair and makeup done by Zhu Li. Her father and Varrick were really good friends, so it wasn't surprise when she showed up. After alot of thinking she decided to have Opal as her maid of honor and Mako as her best man. Since Mako was the reason how Korra and her started dating. Zhu Li was almost done with her makeup when she heard someone entering the room. She saw that it was her dad.

"Hey Kid, how are you doing" Her dad asked.

"Just very nervous, i'm going to marry the love of my life today" Asami sighed.

"That's exactly how i felt when i married your mother but i know she is proud of you" Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Thanks so much for doing this dad" Asami said with a tear coming up in her eye.

"it's nothing kiddo" Hiroshi said.

After Zhu Li was done with Asami's hair and makeup, Asami ran towards her dad and gave him a big bear hug.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Asami said with confident tone.

* * *

 

Korra was standing next to Bolin with Kai and Jinora next to her. They were giving her reassuring smiles. Her family was sitting in the front and looking proud at her. The day she can finally call Asami's her was today and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. Suddenly she saw Asami with her dad walking her down the aisle. She looked stunning with the ruby dress she had when they first went to their senior prom together. Soon enough they were standing face to face and couldn't help to blush.

"Ladies and gentleman today we are here to bring these 2 beloved together, After a long journey on hating eachother, they found the good sides and fell in love with eachother with too much trouble on their shoulders, but here they are stronger as ever and the best friends i could have asked for" Bolin started off.

Korra and Asami looked at him with a smile.

"Korra do you mind starting off with your vows?" Bolin asked.

"Of course" Korra replied.

Korra took a deep breath and then started talking.

"Asami I might not have been the best person when we first met but I realized I was jealous of you and how you looked, After awhile I took it out on you which I shouldn't have done, I still don't know why you chose me to marry but I wouldn't have it any other way, in my darkest night you are the sunshine I need and who guides me to the light, I vow to protect you forever and never let you go, You have stolen my heart and I will never love anyone as much as I love you"

"Asami will you now read you vows?" Bolin asked.

"Korra I agree when we first met that we weren't on the greatest term but over the years I suddenly started feeling the change between you and me, we might not have been kicking it off as friends but I felt more for you and the day at the park where you were comforting me had proved that I had completely fallen for you, you showed me how to feel alive again; you care for me and never let my stubborn side get to you, you are always there for me and I promise with all my heart and soul that i love you and will never ever leave you behind"

"You may now exchange rings" Bolin said.

Korra got the ring out of the little box and slid it to Asami's finger meanwhile Asami was doing the same for Korra.

"We all wish you a happy life and we will support you no matter what, you may now kiss the bride" Bolin said with the biggest smile anyone ever saw.

With that Korra and Asami leaned in and kissed, they heard the crowd erupting in cheers, whistles and cries of joy. But at that moment they heard nothing but eachother's heartbeat.

* * *

 

"Can't believe you just got married" Mako said while sipping on his beer.

"Can't believe it either but I'm glad it happened" Korra responded.

"It's funny how everything started with just me and Asami fighting about you" Korra chuckled.

"Yeah but in the end I'm glad you both found happyiess with eachother" Mako smiled.

"Yeah that is true" Korra replied.

After talking to Mako for a bit Korra walked up to her parents.

"I couldn't be prouder of you Korra" Senna said.

"I'm glad you found your happiness" Tonraq said.

"Yeah I'm glad I found it too" Korra said before turning to look at Asami who was talking to her dad.

"Make sure to treat her well" Kya replied.

"I will" Korra smiled.

* * *

 

"I'm so proud of Asami, I know I said this a few billion times but I couldn't be happier for you and Korra" Hiroshi said while crying a bit.

"I couldn't have done it without you dad" Asami said while hugging her father.

"Hey Asami, me and the rest of the group have prepared a little dock area with fireworks soon" Bolin shouted while walking over to her.

"Thanks i think it's time to go there" Asami replied.

"Have fun Asami'' Hiroshi said before parting.

"Thank you dad" Asami responded.

* * *

 

"I really can't believe still that we got married" Korra said while standing on the dock.

"Me neither but I'm glad it was with you" Asami smiled.

"Miss Engineer here with the sweet talk" Korra teased.

"Miss Soccer Addict with the sarcasm" Asami said while rolling her eyes.

"I think the fireworks are going off soon" Korra said.

After a minute the fireworks were going up in to the air and exploding in to the most beautiful colors they both had ever seen. in that moment Korra started facing Asami and saw that Asami was doing the same.

"I'm really glad we made that bet" Asami said.

"Me too" Korra replied.

"I want to spend my whole life with you" Asami said with a shy smile.

And with that Korra closed the distance between them and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Sounds perfect"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story it really has been an experience, i never knew my first story would get that many hits but I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I think my next stories are probably gonna be one shots because inspiration is a hard thing to come across too xD but again thank you for reading this chapter and i hoped you enjoyed the story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed my first story! also if there are spelling errors sorry xD Also i update whenever i feel like it i guess if u have any suggestions or something u can always leave it down in the comments. I will try to finish this story and im not sure if i will do long chapters or short but hey that's up to me hehe :P


End file.
